La última noche
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Longfic. Spiritshipping. El dicho establece que hay que vivir nuestras vidas al máximo, ¿qué tanto puede vivir uno al máximo cuando está obligado a seguir las reglas de la sociedad? Situado en la Inglaterra victoriana. Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

**La última noche.**  
**Capítulo Uno.**

El reloj comenzó a sonar estruendosamente, retumbando con su sonido las paredes llenas de pinturas antigüas, velas y adornos, representantes dignos y extravagantes de la familia. Acababan de dar las ocho en punto y este anuncio equivalía a decir que todo estaba listo, preparado para un gran acontecimiento. En el salón principal un sinfín de invitados cuyos nombres y rostros representaban a lo más grande de la sociedad, charlaban con animosidad, con la misma euforia que siente una persona ante acontecimientos solemnes, entre fingida y real. Era el cumpleaños número diecisiete de la hija de la familia y la fiesta se celebraba en su honor, porque era la edad en la cual le era permitido entrar a la sociedad, la devoradora sociedad, lista para atacarla si se equivocaba.

Todos esperaban para verla, la segunda y única hija de la familia. La que podía traer vergüenza o gloria por su nombre. Aunque nadie lo dijera abiertamente, todos esperaban lo primero y muchos de ellos habían asistido al lugar sólo para presenciar si la siempre correcta Asuka se equivocaría por primera vez. Pero ella aún no bajaba y era su hermano el que entretenía a todos los invitados, junto con sus padres.

Era un muchacho castaño, cuyos ojos del mismo color transmitían cierta chispa de su infancia y cuyas convicciones, casi siempre se basaban más en sus sentimientos que en pensamientos, en lógica o fórmulas, lo cual le granjeaba el cariño de muchos hombres y mujeres reconocidos, particularmente del barón de Corglioni, dueño del banco nacional y cuya hija menor, Layla, aspiraba a casarse algún día con él. Sin embargo, Juudai no pensaba abiertamente en esas cuestiones, ni mucho menos en nada que no fuera pasar sus días entre pequeñas fiestas y trabajo de escritorio, ayudando a su padre con sus negocios en el extranjero, para él, un matrimonio estaba tan alejado como Francia lo está de Inglaterra, o aún más, como el Sol lo está de la tierra, así que siempre que le tomaban el pelo con el asunto replicaba que primero vería casarse a su hermana (cosa muy improbable por su temperamento tan independiente) y que luego lo intentaría él. Casi parecía ser cierta dicha afirmación, porque a pesar de tener ya veinte años y una edad casadera muy de moda entre los jóvenes de su edad, el muchacho seguía tan soltero y despreocupado como siempre, mientras que su hermana estaba por entrar a los círculos más nobles, con la sola intención de conseguirle un esposo que ayudara con las finanzas del suegro.

Por supuesto, a Asuka no le hacía mucha gracia que sus padres tuvieran ese tipo de planes para su futuro. Siempre se había imaginado haciendo otro tipo de cosas, si bien el tema de las mujeres independientes era casi taboo en toda Inglaterra, no podía visualizarse contrayendo matrimonio ni mucho menos criando hijos que, aunque querría con toda su alma, no había deseado en primer lugar. Por eso, mientras la arreglaban frente a su tocador, cuyo espejo era tan grande como para no perder de vista ninguno de los rincones de la habitación, no podía evitar fruncir el entrecejo ligeramente, casi imperceptiblemente, al oír el sonido de las copas de champagne y las risas de los invitados, alentadas por su hermano, seguramente. Ese era el destino al cual estaba atada. El destino que sería tortura y bendición al mismo tiempo, porque todo estaba preparado para ello. Las familias más influyentes de Londres habían ido hasta ahí, las familias con hijos en edad casadera, los excéntricos cuyas fortunas crecían apoyando economías extranjeras... Sería exhibida como un monstruo de feria, cubierta por un vestido de color plateado, lleno de joyas y los hombros descubiertos. Sería exhibida, sería fotografiada y nadie lo impediría.

—Señorita, ¿está lista para bajar? —una tímida sirvienta asomó su cabeza por la puerta de su dormitorio, de color melocotón. Parecía nerviosa, como si alguien le hubiera obligado a ir a preguntarle, seguramente su madre.

—Así es, ¿dónde está mi hermano? —se levantó con temple, resignada a su destino y avanzó como lo hace un condenado a muerte, hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al salón principal, con la mujer a un lado.

—Oh, el joven está divirtiéndose. Ha venido su hermano y han entablado conversación —comentó con jovialidad, en tono normal y cantarino, pero al instante se corrigió, no por la mirada asustada que le dirigió Asuka, cuyos ojos dorados se abrieron de par en par ante tal palabrería, sino más bien porque si alguien la oía, su empleo podía correr riesgo. Después de todo, hablar de medios-hermanos no reconocidos no granjeaba trabajo ni confianza en los empleados—. Lo siento mucho, señorita —se excusó la mujer, cuyas canas casi parecían ponerse en punta del miedo a una regañina.

—No te preocupes, Emma, sólo no vuelvas a mencionarlo enfrente de nadie, mucho menos de mi madre, ¿quieres? —respiró hondo y envidiando a la mujer que se retiraba murmurando agradecimientos a seguir con sus labores, comenzó a descender la escalera, lenta, ceremoniosamente, justo como le habían enseñado. Su padre o su hermano podrían haberla acompañado, pero para motivos prácticos —los de su exhibición—, era inútil.

—Oh, pero si es mi hermanita —un muchacho cuyo cabello castaño era un poco más oscuro que el de Juudai, señaló con el dedo índice hacia el nacimiento de las escaleras, donde una agobiada mujer acababa de tocar el suelo y era rodeada, tanto por aplausos como por gente—. No está muy feliz, ¿verdad? —Fubuki le sonrió tímidamente a Juudai, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido al mencionar su parentesco, por suerte, todos estaban demasiado ocupados felicitando a la cumpleañera, que nadie se dio cuenta.

—Bueno, ya sabes, éste tipo de cosas no son su estilo —Juudai guiñó un ojo, dándole a entender así que era demasiado conocido entre ellos y muchos otros, la naturaleza guerrera de su hermana—. No temo por ella, temo por él. Mis padres la obligarán a casarse tarde o temprano, pero es él quien me preocupa, iluso desconocido que pretende domar a una fiera.

Fubuki rió como respuesta, recordando muy bien el carácter de la media-hermana que había conocido cuando tenía ocho años de edad y ella cuatro, corriendo entre los rosales del jardín, con un hermoso vestido lleno de hilo de oro, sin perder la femineidad de una niña y a la vez, con el mismo temple de un varón que busca aventuras. En eso Juudai tenía razón. Si le había costado aceptarlo, no sólo por ser un extraño, sino también por ser hijo de otra mujer, un desconocido que tratara de irrumpir en su vida para pasar el resto de ella juntos, tendría que soportar un verdadero martirio. Aunque claro, nunca está de más no especular. Nunca hay nada certero. ¿Quién sabe? Asuka podría terminar enamorándose de dicho desconocido, o no.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Juudai? ¿Algún prospecto? —simuló empezar a tomar notas y fotografías en blanco y negro, al tiempo que si interlocutor se encogía de hombros.

—No pienso dar una exclusiva al jefe de reporteros, así que sin comentarios, por favor —dirigió una ceremoniosa reverencia al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada, arruinando un poco el efecto.

Otro que no cambia. El pensamiento en la mente de Fubuki fue fugaz y no pudo evitar pensar que a su padre le darían más dolores de cabeza, muchos más de los que le dieron a causa suya. Con dos hijos así, ¿qué podría esperar? Pero es eso lo que más le despertó su curiosidad innata de reportero, porque nada es más interesante que seguir la vida de alguien, no con morbo ni burla, sino con la curiosidad propia de alguien que quiere aprender, que quiere ver a sus hermanos, medios-hermanos, superarse. No comparten todos la misma sangre y aunque lo hicieran, nada sería diferente. Rió entre dientes al imaginarse dentro de la mansión, amueblada al puro estilo europeo, jugando con Juudai a hacer desastres, ayudando a su hermana a saltarse las clases de piano... Las cosas suceden por algún motivo, que no haya nacido en esa familia les evitó problemas y a él, la mirada autoritaria de la mujer que aún no puede perdonarlo por ser un hijo ilegítimo y que en esos momentos, abrazaba a su hija con ademán altanero.

—Escuchen todos, desde el día de hoy en adelante, me honra presentarles, digna sociedad de Londres, a mi hija, Asuka —un hombre cuya poblada barba castaña escondía su sonrisa, alzó una copa llena de burbujeante líquido dorado, simulaba mucho a su hijo mayor e ilegítimo, pero aunque muchos sospechaban un parentesco y un pasado plagado de escándalo, todo siempre quedaba en rumores.

—Por Asuka —acotó Juudai, medio en broma, alzando su propia copa al aire, al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa a su hermana, quien mantenía un porte calmado, pero cuya aburrición se transmitía por sus ojos.

—Por Asuka —corearon el resto de las personas, comenzando a romper aquél momento solemnte en pequeñas charlas de negocios o trivialidades, dependiendo del grupo que las sostuviera. Sin embargo, aquello no duró más que un parpadeo o un latido del corazón y pronto el tumulto volvió a sembrarse, como si algo extraordinario y fuera de lo común estuviera pasando, algo que Juudai, desde su posición en el rincón más alejado del salón, no podía precisar.

—¡Juudai! —una voz lo llamaba desde el montoncito de gente apiñado en la entrada del salón, cuya araña de luces lucía esplendorosas gemas, motivo de interés antes y que ahora parecía totalmente olvidada—. ¡Juudai! —un joven mucho más bajo de él en estatura y cuyo alborotado cabello color celeste llamaba mucho la atención, se abría paso entre las personas, sin importarles qué posición ni nombre tenían. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, último hijo de los Andersen.

—Ah, Sho —el muchacho le dirigió una sonrisa expectante, ignorando la aparente premura del primero y su agitación al buscarlo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Llegaron —dijo sin aliento, pero sin precisar quién, aumentando así el interés de los dos hermanos, que esperaban ver a la reina de Inglaterra en la entrada, por lo menos—. Mi hermano y sus amigos —todavía tomándose las rodillas, seguramente con dolor en el flato, recitó de un tirón dichas palabras, como si así le dolieran menos—. Buenas noches, Fubuki —añadió después, recordando el porte que debía conservar.

—¿Tu hermano? ¿Te refieres a Ryo? —se puso de puntillas para observar mejor la entrada, donde parecía haber algo que llamaba mucho más la atención que su hermana, algo que hacía ruidos extraños y un tanto salvajes, aparte de varias risas simpáticas. El mayor de los Andersen era un joven compuesto, calmado y racional, bastante acertado en cuanto a decisiones financieras y quien sostenía a los Andersen desde que su padre se había retirado, si bien no era lo que se dice un amargado, una risa así no era propia de él. Lo cual dejaba al hermano de en medio, aquél que había salido a estudiar al extranjero y que al parecer, volvía al nido después de varios años de preparación como Doctor—. ¿Jo... han?

Los ojos grises del muchacho se entrecerraron sólo un poco al oír el nombre de su hermano, aquél que, por ser el segundo en nacer, había sido relevado de los negocios familiares y contra quien siempre competía al ser el menor y el que ya poco podía lograr a comparación de los mayores. Johan se había marchado a la edad de diez años a estudiar a Harvard, del otro lado del mundo, una de las escuelas más reconocidas y a la vez, más galardonadas en esa época. No tenía mucho qué envidiarle a las suyas, pero no había sido por decisión propia, sino por mandato de su padre, que se había ido. Juudai casi se había olvidado de su existencia, de los efímeros días de su infancia, cuando jugaban juntos al tiempo que sus madres tomaban el té en la terraza, pero oír su nombre le trajo demasiados recuerdos y eso, por supuesto, no era del agrado de Sho, que se sabía prontamente reemplazado.

—¿Johan? —sin siquiera pararse a pensar en lo descortés que era dejando a sus invitados solos, pese a que eran conocidos e íntimos amigos suyos, Juudai emprendió la misma carrera que Sho al buscarlo, sorteando gente con toda la delicadeza posible, llamando a un amigo del cual le dolió mucho despedirse antes.

Pronto lo encontró rodeado de sus padres, el resto de la gente y dos personas que no conocía, una de las cuales traía un cocodrilo en la espalda, el cual emitía los extraños sonidos que habían llegado hasta el otro lado del salón. Johan no había cambiado mucho, al menos ya no era el niño con mejillas infladas y cabello despeinado que recordaba, pero sí conservaba muchos de sus rasgos y presentía que también, de su vieja personalidad. Tenía más o menos su misma altura y era completamente contrario a él, pues Juudai tenía colores cálidos entre su guardarropa y personalidad, mientras que el otro lucía tonos acuosos y un poco más templados, similares al mar que rodeaba Inglaterra, como un escudo y guerrero a la vez.

—... lo sentimos por haber llegado de imprevisto, es una descortesía llegar sin invitación, pero en cuanto me enteré por mi hermano que la señorita Asuka, amiga de mi infancia, había cumplido diecisiete años, quise venir a ofrecer mis respetos —habló con compostura, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia a la mujer, que correspondió con un inclinamiento de la cabeza—. No era nuestra intención captar tanta atención.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Johan, nos alegra que estés aquí —respondió el hombre, acercándose para estrecharle la mano y al mismo tiempo también a los otros dos hombres—. ¿Quiénes son estos caballeros, que me honran con su presencia, y por supuesto, a mi hija también?

—¡Oh, lo siento! —soltó una carcajada que rompió su fachada solemne y la recompuso en su viejo ser, mucho más despreocupado y risueño—. James Cook —señaló al hombre con el cocodrilo en la espalda, que vestía a modo vaquero, nada acorde al momento—. Estuvo de expedición por Australia, ya sabe, el nuevo continente descubierto —James correspondió quitándose el sombrero y ofreciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Ese tipo de fiestas le eran más extrañas que la vida salvaje en Australia o los aún miles de kilómetros por descubrir—. Este otro caballero es Amon Garam, su familia tiene inmensas propiedades en el viejo mundo y como es tan rico, se ha dado el lujo de viajar por el globo —Amon, quien sí iba vestido de acuerdo con la ocasión, traje de gala y corbata, dirigió un levísimo asentimiento y sus ojos grises, detrás de sus gafas, obviaron el hecho de que se aburría muchísimo.

—Interesantes los extranjeros, ¿no? —de pronto Juudai se dio cuenta de que tenía a Fubuki a un lado, escrutando con interés a los recién llegados, sin duda planeando un próximo artículo para hablar de ellos. Estaba tan absorto en la conversación que no se dio cuenta de que su hermana parecía visiblemente aliviada de no ser el centro de atención y de que, mientras más hablaba su padre con Johan, más se empezaban a esparcir los invitados a sus clásicas pláticas aburridas y bailes.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que Johan vendría? —inquirió el castaño, cuando Sho logró abrirse paso hacia ellos. El joven no contestó, la respuesta era obvia. Si se ponía de esa manera tan sólo de verlo, habría armado un alboroto con anticipación si lo hubiera sabido antes y ya era lo suficientemente difícil como para lidiar con más—. Supongo que ha terminado sus estudios, qué suerte tiene. Yo me he quedado aquí a recibir la educación como el próximo vizconde de la familia, pero él se ha hartado del mundo y ha regresado, ¡ah, qué envidia me da! Me muero porque me cuente sobre lo que hizo.

—¿Ah, sí? —como si hubiera sido invocado por arte de magia, Johan apareció de pronto a su lado, había estado buscando a su mejor amigo de la infancia y tras encontrarlo —además de tras superar el shock causado por la impresión—, se había dirigido a él inmediatamente—. ¿Y qué quieres preguntarme? —estrecharon manos inmediatamente y se dieron un brevísimo abrazo, logrando que Sho entornara los ojos con resentimiento. Fubuki, en cambio, no perdía detalle de la plática, si iba a ser testigo de una primicia, tendría que cubrirla completa.

Pero, ¿a cuál 'primicia' hacerle caso? Si sus ojos se desviaban sólo un poco hacia el centro del salón, vería que no eran Juudai y Johan los únicos que parecían haber hecho click, sino que también un vaquero y la señorita a la cual le celebraban la fiesta.

¿Sería acaso el inicio de algo mucho más divertido, pero peligroso?

No pudo evitar pensarlo una vez más.

_Esos dos dan demasiados problemas._

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Actually, no sé por qué tengo el feeling de que nadie va a leer esto x'D. Pero bueno, igual seguiré subiendo porque ya visualicé todas las escenas hasta el santo final de esta historia y no puedo dejarlo así, definitivamente~ que por cierto, creo que mi mente se hizo aún más retorcida que antes, así que yo creo que alguien va a morir durante el transcurso de esta historia en cuanto a los personajes x'DD. Oh, I am one, yet many! Ok, ignoren eso x'D. Pues nada, la presentación de lo que serán los carácteres principales, parece que le di bastante más protagonismo a Asuka, pero viendo los esquemas de los siguientes capítulos, eso se va a desvanecer un poco más, aparte inclui a Fubuki-san de nuevo (L. Quería cambiar los nombres, pero eso sería quitarles la escencia, pese a que estando en Inglaterra obvio no pueden tener nombres japoneses, ignoren eso x'D. Lo único es que volví hermanos a todos con todos y traté de juntarlos para que no hubiera tantos apellidos japoneses regados por allí x'D, digo, ya es lo suficientemente extraño.

Por ahora no presento el conflicto, yo diría que en uno o dos capítulos más van a ver de qué va todo esto, pero di unos cuantos hints, así que yo creo que en ese sentido es pretty obvious. Anyway, estoy cansada y aún no he terminado de hacer todo lo que debería, así que me marcho. Saludos, si es que hay alguien ahí x'D.

Gracias por leer y comentar (? si alguien lo hace x'D.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

La última noche  
Capítulo Dos

Es el refugio perfecto, entre íntimo y obvio. Un montón de rosas hacen de guardianes de ese momento, un montón de flores resguardan a dos personas de las miradas siempre curiosas de un sinfín de personas, de prejuicios y habladurías. La fiesta se sigue sucediendo dentro de la mansión, dorada como una mariposa y tan falsa como ésta misma. La cena ha sucedido con rapidez, aderezada por anécdotas interesantes sobre el nuevo continente descubierto por parte de James y algunos chismes frescos de boca de Fubuki, mismos a los que no ha prestado más atención de la necesaria. No cuando se muere por hablar con su amigo, no cuando ya tienen el tiempo y la oportunidad de tratarse nuevamente, incluso si es ahí, entre los rosales del jardín, casi como si se escondieran.

A lo lejos quedan las niñerías de años más jóvenes, a lo lejos se pueden divisar, casi como si fueran reales, recuerdos de tiempos pasados, de juegos y persecuciones infantiles, de lecciones sobre cómo montar a caballo, del aroma del té mientras sus madres se sentaban a platicar. Y aunque todo eso ha cambiado, aunque ya no queda ni uno solo de los juegos que compartían antes, ellos siguen siendo los mismos de siempre. La misma altura, la misma sonrisa despreocupada, la misma irresponsabilidad, misma que no cambiará un doctorado o un título. La misma conexión.

—¿Ha sido interesante salir del país? —Juudai se inclina sobre un banco de piedra y suelta un bostezo, porque no ve la hora en que pueda acostarse, pero sonríe, porque seguramente su hermana lo está pasando peor que él—. Mi padre no me ha permitido salir jamás, he estado encerrado aquí desde que te fuiste e incluso antes.

—Bueno, sí. Si llamas interesante a molerte todos los días un montón de teorías que siempre se renuevan —contesta el otro, ajustándose como sin querer el traje que lleva puesto—. No me quejo, pero habría preferido quedarme en Inglaterra a estudiar. Claro que, eso no significa que no haya cosas que no extrañaré —guiña un ojo y parece algo cansado, porque sabe lo que le espera ahora que ha regresado bajo el yugo de sus padres.

—¿Chicas? —el castaño pregunta como sin querer, recordando de pronto que él también estará sujeto a ellas, aunque no por voluntad.

—¡No! —exclama alarmado el otro, casi soltando una carcajada y un grito a la vez, parece ofendido, burlonamente ofendido—. Lo que menos quisiera ahora es casarme, temo el día en que mi padre me concierte una cita para conocer a mi futura esposa. No, no es eso lo que extrañaré —dice, pero no profundiza en detalles, claro que Juudai no los necesita, pues sus ojos hablan más que las palabras y se remontan a algún momento demasiado feliz e inolvidable, que sin duda no es prudente comentar con él.

—Bueno, una cosa es casarse y otra divertirse —afirma tratando de ser sutil para sacarle la información que se transluce en sus ojos.

—Lo es —concede el otro, lanzándole una mirada furtiva—, pero sin duda alguna yo no haría ninguna cosa similar con una señorita —puntualiza lo último y parece que se sigue burlando, como si compartiera un chiste que no puede entender.

—Hmmm, siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo, ¿me lo vas a decir? —se inclina hacia el con la curiosidad desbordándose por sus ojos castaños y una sonrisa por otra parte. Hay muchas cosas que necesitan aclarar y hablar, compartir; pero esa le parece extrañamente vital, importante.

A Johan le tiemblan las comisuras de los labios ligeramente. Casi parece dudar, mientras apoya una de sus manos en su mentón, qué tanto podría revelar y cómo podrían tomarse sus declaraciones. Son amigos, claro, pero eso no impediría un escándalo o un prejuicio por parte de su amigo; son amigos, pero no surgieron de un mismo árbol, ni comparten las mismas ideas. Y aún así, quiere decírselo. No sin antes escrutar hacia ambos lados, como para asegurarse de que nadie más los está oyendo.

—No creo que recuerdes —titubea y entonces dirige sus ojos hacia los del otro, porque aunque no está preparado para recibir algún prejuicio a cambio de su confesión, cree firmemente en sus ideales—. ¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños...? —hace un gesto abarcando el desangelado patio, un poco frío al ser barrido por ráfagas de viento. Juudai asiente aunque no está seguro de a dónde lleva tanto rodeo ni por qué todo parece tener una conexión—. ¿Recuerdas a qué jugábamos que solía hacer reír a las sirvientas y a tu institutriz salirse de sus casillas?

—Qué misterioso... no, no recuerdo —niega fervientemente con la cabeza y retiene el aliento, como si le estuvieran contando un cuento fascinante, cuyo descenlace podía estropearse si no mostraba la emoción adecuada.

Johan se lo espera y se ríe, pero no puede evitar soltar un bufido, porque si lo recordara sería un poco más fácil de explicar.

—Juudai, no me gustan las mujeres —lo dice llanamente, secamente, apagando al instante el relato bien elaborado sobre sus correrías infantiles, cuyos ejemplos serían más fáciles de digerir.

El muchacho abre los ojos con algo de sorpresa y luego se repone. No es que no esté impactado, pero no lo considera algo del otro mundo o extraño, no al menos como todo mundo lo enseñó a pensar.

—Vaya —dice después de un tiempo—, eso lo explica todo, ¿eh? ¡Ahora entiendo que no quieras casarte! —la última frase rompe la capa de tensión, que se destroza como hielo en forma de carcajada por parte de ambos—. Entonces me pregunto a qué jugábamos.

A lo lejos el sonido de una nueva pieza, interpretada por una pequeña orquesta personal comienza a resonar, apagando la conversación en los jardínes, cuya existencia es ignorada por las personas dentro del gran salón, que siguen bebiendo y charlando sobre frivolidades, como si el resto del mundo no existiera, como si fueran sólo ellos y ése momento, lo que importara. Porque no hay mejor ocasión para enterarse de cosas nuevas, no hay mejor ocasión para atestiguar a los rumores vivientes, a los escándalos andantes. Y uno se está formando frente a sus ojos, convirtiéndose en cuchilleos entre copas y grupos de bailarines, porque la hija del dueño baila con el aventurero de ropas extrañas, porque parece interesada y rompe la etiqueta al mismo tiempo que habla con él mientras gira y se desliza grácilmente por la pista.

—¿Cómo es el nuevo continente? —inquiere ella, imaginándose ríos interminables de aguas cristalinas y animales fabulosos.

—Verde —responde con naturalidad el otro—, dorado, blanco, azul —parece como si dijera cosas a lo tonto, pero esas palabras logran transmitir nuevas imágenes dentro de la mente de Asuka, quien sonríe con cierta ironía, porque sólo podrá quedarse con delirios, porque nunca podrá ver en realidad las maravillas de las que el otro habla.

—¿Y ahí ha conseguido a su exótica mascota? —Karen, porque así la llama, está suelta en los jardínes, para que estire un poco las patas y también se divierta, según propias palabras del vaquero.

—Amiga —puntualiza el hombre con una sonrisa—. Karen es mi amiga, me ha salvado la vida en una ocasión y yo he salvado la suya, o al menos me quiero atribuir el mérito. La conocí mientras buscaba agua potable, fui lo suficientemente descuidado como para acercarme a un nido de los de su especie y, si no fuera por ella, que salió en mi defensa ante el resto, ahora sería el alimento de sus parientes.

—Siente mucho respeto por ella —es una afirmación y a partir de ésta ninguno de los dos dice nada más, mientras la pieza se sigue sucediendo, entre los sonidos de los violines. Asuka desea ser libre como él, tan libre que pueda ir a explorar ese continente, otro continente. Pero ha nacido mujer y justo como su hermano, está atada a la tradición familiar. A que le conciernen una cita con un hombre desconocido, a casarse y morir dentro de una aburrida mansión, justo como su hermano nuevamente. Justo como el hombre que, sin ella saberlo y entre los matorrales de rosas que tanto detesta, ha logrado liberarse.

Porque no quiere casarse y a ese paso tampoco lo hará.

Porque escondido entre las rosas ha encontrado su propia libertad entre los brazos y labios de Johan.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Tengo el cerebro muerto, me disculpo por todo, de verdad estoy exhausta de días y días de estudiar y repasar y... LO SIENTO. Nos vemos en dos semanas con el nuevo capítulo, lamento que éste sea tan corto pero ya no puedo más, no hoy al menos. La siguiente semana: que pasó entre esos rosales (? x'DD que llevó a lo que llevó... y otras cosas x'3

Saludos y gracias, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo Tres**

Sho se acercó con cuidado, temiendo que sus pasos fueran el preludio de algo desagradable. La silueta de dos personas que él conocía perfectamente se veía a la distancia y mientras que una le producía cariño, la otra lo hacía fruncir el ceño en señal de protesta. Hacía rato que habían desaparecido de la fiesta de Asuka, así que había decidido ir a buscarlos —a separarlos—, pues la velada estaba tocando su fin y era hora de irse a casa. Sin embargo, conforme más avanzaba, más le daba miedo lo que pudiera encontrar, pues unos enormes rosales le tapaban la vista y sólo quedaban al descubierto dos pares de piernas, presumiblemente sus dueños estaban sentados en una banca platicando, olvidándose del tiempo transcurrido, de los invitados y de él.

O al menos eso creyó, porque cuando se acercó un poco más y por error casi pisa un animalejo salido de quién-sabe-dónde, las dos siluetas se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia él, sin que pareciera que nada, absolutamente nada, había pasado. Juudai sonrió cuando vio a su amigo, aunque sus labios se movieron de manera forzada en un principio.

—¿Hora de irse? —inquirió con cierto dejo de decepción, alcanzándolo de pronto y colgándose de su cuello como los buenos amigos —y sólo eso—, que eran.

—Sí... ¿Qué hacían? —no pudo evitar preguntarlo mientras avanzaban de nuevo por el pequeño sendero hacia la mansión, de un imponente color blanco con todas sus luces encendidas, como opacando a las estrellas del cielo.

—Nada, ¿por qué? —se soltó de él y le dirigió un gesto de genuina inocencia, aunque Sho bien sabía que muchas veces su amigo era de todo menos inocente.

—Por nada —puntualizó y dejó caer sus hombros en señal de decepción y un poco de angustia—. Tenemos que irnos —agregó al ver a Johan acercándose, quien hasta momentos antes había estado detrás de ellos, caminando tranquilamente. Su tono estaba endurecido y sus ojos, casi siempre temerosos, parecían chispeantes.

—Muy bien. Echo de menos mi habitación, no me vendría mal un buen té antes de dormir. Y saludar a Ryo, por supuesto, por cierto, ¿por qué no ha estado mi hermano en el cumpleaños de su casi prometida? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, al mismo tiempo que las luces del gran salón les daban la bienvenida y el murmullo de las personas despidiéndose los acunaban en un ambiente que indicaba claramente el fin de la noche.

—No ha podido venir, pero ¡ahora que lo dices, es cierto! —acotó Juudai, dándose cuenta de la ausencia del que su padre siempre presumía se llevaría a Asuka de esa casa—. Tendrás que decirle que lo reto a un duelo por tal descortesía.

—Ni lo digas, que seguro que toma la palabra. ¿En que dilema me dejarías si tuviera que escoger entre mi hermano y tú? —Johan se rió con afabilidad y le quitó un poco el polvo a su ropa, con ademán solemne, pues los doctores no tenían que ir todos sucios, ¿verdad?

Juudai prefirió no decir nada y se hizo el que no entendía mientras buscaba a sus padres con la mirada. En efecto, los encontró despidiéndose de los extranjeros que habían venido con Johan y a su vez, sacándole el mayor provecho a la relación que podían obtener siendo conocidos de tan —extravagantes— personas.

Sho en cambio, creyó entender el mensaje, aunque se convenció a sí mismo de que sólo estaba paranoico y de que, esos celos ilógicos que tenía hacia su hermano se desvanecerían. Porque nada parecía ir diferente, nada parecía anormal. Así que para cuando llegó frente a los padres de Juudai para ofrecerles sus respetos y agradecimiento por esa noche, lo hizo mucho más calmado e incluso poco le importó que Johan se saltara un poco las reglas de etiqueta al referirse a ellos.

—Jim, ¡eh, Jim! —Johan le hizo señas al vaquero que platicaba alegremente con un hombre de traje, quien parecía muy interesado en las nuevas especies de Australia y la colonización de dicho continente—. ¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa?

—Te lo agradecería mucho, my friend, estoy seguro de que si mando a traer una silla de posta, el caballo se pondrá nervioso al ver a Karen —Jim presentó sus respetos al padre de Asuka, a quien le habían llegado rumores de la posición del hombre frente a él, rumores claramente favorecedores, que lo situaban como un lord, principal conquistador de Australia y gran interesado por la colonización de la misma*.

—Si nos disculpa, muchas gracias por la velada, conde —Johan le estrechó la mano, seguido de Sho y Jim, antes de encabezar la procesión hacia la salida, con Juudai pisándoles los talones.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —atinó Juudai, súbitamente preocupado al recordar que Johan tenía una profesión que le permitía —le exigía— moverse constantemente. Sin embargo, la pregunta pareció ser general y todos asintieron con ganas.

—¡Tan pronto como haya otra fiesta! —dijo Johan, haciendo girar suavemente el sombrero que traía entre manos—. Incluso antes, si así lo deseas. O bien, si pasa algo malo... ¡Mucho antes! Pero no me gustaría estar de visita para tener que curarte, así que descarta esa última.

—Si tienen la bondad de invitarme, por supuesto —exclamó Jim con cierto fulgor en su único ojo, que de pronto lo hizo mucho más interesante como prospecto de amigo a sus ojos.

—Está bien, entonces que pasen buena noche, caballeros —y se rió sólo un poco, casi imperceptiblemente ante esas últimas palabras, al mismo tiempo que los veía desaparecer por las escaleras, hacia un carruaje de color azul metálico, cuyos caballos blancos como la nieve, parecían impacientes por emprender la marcha

Jim vivía no muy lejos de allí, en una propiedad magnífica, llena de animales y especies extrañas, su pasión desde que era niño. Su verdadera residencia estaba en el centro de Londres, pero a efectos prácticos —esos que le pedían quedarse un tiempo más—, la mansión solariega, de color beige y ventanales enormes, era su refugio ideal. Johan lo dejó allí media hora más tarde, sumido en el silencio de sus propios pensamientos, que lo separaban del mundo real. Lo único que quería era dormir sólo un poco. Caer sobre su cama de sábanas blancas y esperar, esperar que de esa manera, todo volviera a ser real. Ese momento en los jardínes, ese momento lleno de recuerdos. Ése que se translucía por sus ojos verdes, perdidos en la distancia, la oscuridad de la noche que mecía a los árboles y que hacía a Sho volver a dudar.

.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron marchándose, no sin antes ofrecer los ya rigurosos cumplidos —casi siempre falsos—, a los dueños del recinto. Qué hermosa decoración, qué hermoso vestido, qué espléndida fiesta. Eran sólo algunas de las frases que salían de sus labios conforme desfilaban hacia la puerta, casi como animales exóticos de todos los tamaños y colores. Mismos que Juudai veía con aburrimiento y Asuka con el ceño fruncido. Era de etiqueta ver irse a todos los invitados, hacerles cumplidos y recibirlos, aún si los tacones la estaban matando, aún si sus párpados se cerraban de sueño. Por eso, cuando vieron desfilar al último, una menuda anciana con aspecto de buitre, pero extremadamente gentil, no pudieron evitar sonreír de verdad. Y casi no contienen un grito de alegría y alivio cuando se vieron solos.

—Creo que iré a recostarme —exclamó su madre, tan pronto el vestíbulo quedó vacío—. Que me suban un poco de té. Buenas noches —no le dirigió ningún cumplido a su hija, ni parecía importarle nada en absoluto. Pero ambos sabían por qué, la presencia de su medio hermano nunca era bien recibida y eso ponía mucha tensión en su padre también, quien se retiró prontamente del recinto hacia su despacho, alegando tener asuntos qué terminar antes de acostarse.

—Por fin ha terminado —suspiró Asuka, tratando de deshacerse el elaborado peinado en el cual habían puesto su esfuerzo dos de sus damas de compañía—. Yo también necesito un descanso.

—¡Pero si te estabas divirtiendo! Por lo menos así me pareció cuando llegaron los extranjeros, sobretodo lord James —el castaño sonrió con cierta travesura pintando sus labios, mientras sus pasos hacían un leve eco al subir las escaleras y las luces —casi mágicamente— se iban apagando tras de sí, con ayuda de los empleados.

—¿Te refieres a mi? Porque a mí me pareció lo contrario, a quien le alegró su llegada fue a ti —contestó Asuka, sin dejarse apabullar por su hermano mayor, que era igual de bromista que Fubuki, cualidad que ella no había heredado—. Diría que la fiesta ha sido amena sólo para ti, ¿no has salido con Johan a no-sé-dónde por lo menos una hora?

—Ya entendí, ya entendí —respondió el otro, subiendo las manos como si tratara de protegerse de una agresión física—. No volveré a hablar de lord James frente a ti —y riendo a carcajadas, entró en su habitación, dejándola enfurruñada y sorprendida—. Hogar, dulce hogar —musitó cuando se vio rodeado por muebles y con la vista de la cama esperándolo, suave y calentita, lista para borrar todo el cansancio y emoción del día.

Mientras se quitaba el molesto traje de etiqueta y a su vez, las normas y conductas que imponía la sociedad mientras estaba de cara frente a ella, se sentía mucho más tranquilo y a gusto. Aquél día había traído muchas sorpresas, quizás demasiadas, pero no por eso menos agradables. Y casi temblaba al recordar, cada vez que sus párpados se cerraban involuntariamente, las escenas ocurridas a pocos metros de ahí, en el jardín que podía divisar si abría las cortinas, de color rojo sangre, contrastantes con el oscuro cielo.

No obstante, no se permitió pensar en ello hasta que entró en las sábanas, como si fueran un cuento narrado para hacerlo dormir, de ésos que su madre le contaba cuando era niño, cuando estaba de buen humor y no sabía de Fubuki. Era como si una película rodara debajo de sus párpados, recordó las palabras claras de Johan cruzando la noche, firmes, decididas, ciertas.

—No me gustan las mujeres —no era tonto, sabía lo que eso significaba, lo que la gente pensaba de -ese- tipo de personas y por supuesto, se quedó en shock por algunos cuantos segundos, asimilando, casi comparando al chiquillo que corría persiguiéndolos a Asuka y a él por los jardínes, con el hombre que frente a él, le confesaba un íntimo secreto. Era inesperado, pero extrañamente no lo encontraba diferente, ni enfermizo, ni mucho menos raro.

Le habían enseñado que el amor venía en todas formas, tamaños y personas. Pero él nunca había entendido el contexto de esa frase, no el que le quisieron inculcar. Formas, tamaños y personas... Formas como baronesas, vizcondesas, ladys. Tamaños, porque entre más grande la fortuna, más beneficioso. Y personas, porque no podías elegir, porque era el dinero lo que elegía. Pero él lo había tomado en un contexto mucho más romántico, presa de ese carácter infantil y ciertamente inocente que siempre había cosechado.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de eso? —preguntó con desenvoltura, como si de pronto hubieran encendido el interruptor de su cerebro y éste comenzara a trabajar de nuevo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Johan de quedarse mudo por unos instantes y alzar una ceja elegantemente, porque se esperaba de todo, menos esas palabras. Le había costado trabajo guardar su secreto en el extranjero y casi le daba vergüenza admitir que sólo una persona, la misma con la que había salido a escondidas, le había comprendido. Hasta que, claro está, las cosas se tornaron mal y terminaron en separación definitiva casi un año antes.

—Pues, no sé —contestó medio atontado. Había planeado ese momento con todo detalle, pero las palabras, el guión que con tanto esmero había creado en su cabeza, se había borrado—. Verás, no sé si recuerdas los juegos que nos causaban castigos por parte de la institutriz, ésos en los que... —dejó el resto en el aire y les pareció a ambos escuchar, casi como si fuera real, la voz de una mujer de avanzada edad, reprendiéndolos por estar jugando lo que ella y todo el mundo, consideraba juegos inapropiados.

—Sí, lo sé, a la señora Swan no le hacía mucha gracia vernos correteando vestidos con la ropa de Asuka y celebrando bodas donde nos turnábamos para ser la novia —el recuerdo revoloteó en sus ojos, posándose en sus labios a manera de sonrisa—. Lo recuerdo, no diré que son mis días más lúcidos, pero era bastante divertido, ¿no? Ahora que veo la ropa de mi hermana, si tratara de usarla moriría en el intento. ¿Has visto que tan apretados traen los corsets? ¡Moriría! Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver? —se pasó los brazos por detrás de la nuca, mirando expectante, como quien espera por oír el final de una historia muy interesante e impredecible.

—Desde ahí era diferente, quizás siempre lo fui*, no sé, no podría encontrarle explicación racional, simplemente cuando crecí me di cuenta de que me atraían más los varones, tú sabes... —por primera vez en la noche parecía algo cohibido y rehuyó su mirada mientras trataba de explicarlo. Ya le había contado su secreto, pero ir más allá le daba bastante miedo, porque los detalles —que toda ciencia médica consideraba grotescos—, podrían por fin hacer aflorar ese instinto de discriminación en su amigo más querido y éso era lo que menos buscaba que sucediera.

—Es inesperado, pero... No creo que sea diferente o extraño. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre hombres y mujeres, además de los obvios cambios físicos?

—Lo haces sonar muy fácil —objetó Johan riendo aliviado—. Quizás demasiado fácil. Y no lo es.

—¿No lo es? ¡Vamos, que yo creo que sí! ¿No era eso lo que tratabas de decir? —de pronto se había convertido en alguna especie de juego y, aunque quisieran negarlo, casi podían intuir a dónde llegaría.

—No exactamente.

—¡Si debe ser lo mismo besar a un hombre que besar a una mujer! ¡Pero vaya que testarudo eres! ¡Si nisiquiera lo has probado! —nisiquiera estaba cuidando que su voz fuera baja, lo suficiente como para que algún inesperado invitado al jardín lo oyera, estaba exaltado y parecía importarle poco y nada que alguien se enterara de las 'sanas' pláticas que tenía con su amigo.

—Shh, guarda silencio —Johan se llevó un dedo a los labios y miró alrededor comprobando de ésta manera que todavía eran los únicos en el desolado pero lujoso jardín—. ¿Acaso tú lo has probado? —inquirió, lanzándole un claro desafío.

—Bueno, no... Pero no creo que sea tan diferente.

Johan le pasó el brazo por los hombros como si estuviera bromeando, pero no despegó sus ojos de los del otro, que parecía intuir a donde iba el asunto.

—¿Y? ¿Vas a probar para refutar mis argumentos? —le preguntó muy de broma, aunque eso no evitó que volviera a mirar alrededor para cuidar la intimidad del momento.

—Me parece bien. Te demostraré que no es tan diferente como piensas.

Asombrado ante su aceptación sin siquiera haberse tomado un segundo para pensarlo —y así era él de impulsivo, después de todo—, Johan se acercó a él sin quitarle el brazo de los hombros, complicando un poco el movimiento. Había sido muy extraño la primera vez, allá en Estados Unidos, con alguien que de igual manera buscaba experimentar y estar consciente de su orientación, pero había ciertos factores que se repetían, el súbito nerviosismo que se agolpaba en su pecho, haciéndolo tamborilear como un batallón, la garganta seca y la sensación de confusión, todo eso se repetía, al igual que cierta emoción y expectación.

Y al final, se besaron. De manera simple, poco entrenada, casi infantil. Sólo se juntaron sus labios sin que hubiera mucho más contacto, afirmando de ésta manera la idea de Juudai de que no era tan diferente, pero claro, no iba a decirlo, porque eso sería admitir que había besado a una chica antes y no quería que él lo supiera, no en ese preciso momento, quizás nunca, dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Y qué tal? —preguntó Andersen, cuando por fin se separaron tras unos cuantos segundos, todavía parecía un poco apenado pero había recobrado su sonrisa confiada y amigable, casi hasta parecía preguntar el clima o algo mucho más trivial.

—Húmedo —contestó y luego rompieron en carcajadas que cortaron súbitamente el aire de la noche e incluso llegaron a opacar la música que venía del salón, suave e invitante—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres con 'ahora qué'? —no quería guardar muchas esperanzas dadas esas palabras, pero parecían ser lo que él creía —y de alguna manera esperaba secretamente desde que había llegado a Inglaterra nuevamente, ser más que un amigo para Juudai, quien había regresado con mucha a fuerza a sus recuerdos desde hacia meses antes y que, por supuesto, no le había decepcionado en lo más mínimo pese al transcurso de los años.

—¿Acaso piensas que puedes ir besando gente y luego dejarla así nada más? ¡Hay que ver lo descarados que son los hombres de clases sociales más altas! Por supuesto, no podía esperar nada más de Lord Andersen II, ¿verdad? —le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro con toda intención y a la vez, deseando que eso ocultara un poco el levísimo bochorno que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

—¡Oh! Entiendo, no puedo desairar al vizconde, no con tal ofensa. Permítame reparar la ofensa invitándolo a unírseme hasta que se canse, sea el fin del mundo o la muerte nos separe —parafraseo varias frases de libros que había leído alguna vez, no quizás con la misma entonación y sentimiento, pero sí con las mismas intenciones.

Juudai respondió con una sonrisa, misma que se desdibujó un poco al oír pasos acercándose. Sho. El fin de la noche, mismo que lo había llevado a la cama donde yacía ahora, recordando en un duermevela apacible, esperando, paciente y a la vez ansiosamente, la llegada del mañana.

De un nuevo día, veinticuatro horas para estar con Johan.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

***Un dato curioso sobre Jim/James. **No sé si lo hicieron a propósito, pero los creadores de GX le dieron ese nombre que es exactamente el mismo nombre que el del colonizador de Australia James Cook, cuyo origen era inglés. Me quedé como o.o cuando me di cuenta de que era el nombre de ese colonizador el que precisamente le dieron al personaje, que viene de Australia. Por eso decidí adoptar esa pequeña parte de la identidad del personaje en Jim y hacerlo el original colonizador~

**Notas de la Autora: **Arreglando el desastre que dejé hace dos semanas y un capítulo bastante más largo (que yo soy más de viñetas, como se nota x'DDDD), bueno a ver, ya expliqué lo que dejé la semana pasada pero aún no he dado demasiadas pistas sobre de qué va el fic, y no, no es como el anterior que Juudai era un miedoso (? hay algo diferente, pero bueno no lo diré, mejor preparense para un complot y odiar a Amon Garam para toda su vida (?, ok, no x'DDD. Bueno, la verdad que no sé qué decir, iba a anunciar que regresaría a publicar todos los lunes pero nop, la semana que viene sale la convocatoria para el examen del IPN y necesito ponerme seria, porque creo que el de la UNAM no me salió del todo bien, así que seguiré con retrasos, lo siento T-T

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, recuerden que pueden latiguearme si quieren para que me apresure o dar sugerencias o lo que quieran, los escucho con muchas ganas x'3. Nos vemos en dos semanas~

Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo cuatro**

Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, pintado de un tranquilo tono acuoso, similar al del mar siendo alcanzado por los rayos del sol. No podía dejar de maravillarse de lo que veía, pese a que sólo habían sido unos cuantos años fuera y nada, nisiquiera el temperamento de su padre, ni la manera en la cual estaban acomodados los cuadros, había cambiado. Era, en cierta medida eso lo que conseguía reconfortarlo, esa sensación de familiaridad danzando en su estómago conforme recorría las habitaciones de su casa, el comedor, el despacho de su hermano, el jardín... Juudai.

Consiguió reprimir una sonrisa mientras cortaba en pedazos el trozo de carne que les habían servido para la cena. Había encontrado una agenda bastante apretada cuando regresó a Inglaterra y, si no llevaba mal la cuenta, habían pasado ya cinco días desde que lo había visto por última vez. Su padre al parecer se había esforzado por hacerle miles de relaciones y buenos contactos en los alrededores de Londres, de manera que no se pusiera de holgazán, de modo que cualquier tipo de visita —cortés— a casa de Juudai había sido suplantada por atender pacientes y hacer nuevas amistades. De hecho, esa era la primera vez desde que había regresado que se encontraba cara a cara con todos sus familiares a la misma mesa, rígidos como tablas, exhibiendo esos buenos modales que nadie, salvo ellos, podía ver —y no es que tampoco le importara.

Ryo se pasaba todo el día encerrado en su despacho, sin salir salvo para comer y dormir. Johan suponía que eso era lo que le gustaba, pues nunca lo oía quejarse —y tampoco es que hablaran mucho, si así eran las cosas—, por eso, el verlo sentado frente a él le parecía extraño y mucho más ver a su padre a su lado, en la silla principal del comedor, con el bigote de morsa moviéndose al compás de su mandíbula cada vez que masticaba, parecía que estaba presenciando una ocasión solemne y eso de alguna manera lo turbaba. Normalmente las reuniones en familia nunca terminaban de buen modo y la última que presenció fue su boleto de ida y vuelta al extranjero.

—Johan, dado que has regresado he pensado que sería buena idea ofrecer algún tipo de evento —el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre degustó una copa de vino tinto como si fuera el mejor de los placeres, su rostro, aunque ya salpicado de arrugas, parecía enérgico y autoritario, siempre conseguía mantenerlo obediente—. Debemos de ampliar tus relaciones y, por supuesto, comenzar a buscar a alguna señorita para que sientes cabeza. ¿Cuántos años tienes...? —el joven hizo amago de contestar aunque las palabras parecían querer atorarse en su garganta, pues el tema de las bodas conseguía hacerlo palidecer de modo que un muerto no tendría nada que envidiarle al verlo—. No importa. Tu madre ya está organizando todo, ¿no es así, Cecilia? Te ruego seas tan amable de entregar las invitaciones correspondientes, lo mismo hará Ryo y por supuesto, Sho.

—Sí, padre —se contentó con decir, al tiempo que le lanzaba una rápida mirada a su hermano mayor. Si bien era cierto que el tema de las bodas y compromisos era uno de sus temas más temidos, al final de la cena, que siguió sin ningún contratiempo, Johan logró convencerse de que todo saldría bien. Nunca era bien visto que el hermano mayor se casara después de los menores, mucho menos que saliera a la sociedad antes, así que, primero le darían cuello a Ryo y luego a él.

Y, considerando el temperamento tan especial de su hermano, para eso faltaría un siglo si tenía suerte. Pero, en cuanto a la fiesta y las invitaciones, eso le parecía mucho mejor, independientemente de las razones arbitrarias que su padre quisiera imponerle, pues eso le daba una buena excusa para dejarse caer por la casa de Juudai y quizás retomar lo que habían dejado pendiente.

.

No fue hasta dos días después cuando Johan encontró el momento adecuado de presentarse en el lugar que deseaba, pues antes había estado repartiendo invitaciones entre personas de más clase —como les decía su padre de acuerdo con la clasificación oficial, en la cual los barones estaban al último.

En particular y para no variar, el panorama le emocionaba, pero sobretodo también conseguía hacerle un nudo en el estómago de puras ansias. Había pasado una semana sin que se vieran y aunque por supuesto no se esperaba ningún tipo de reproche, porque Juudai no era de ese tipo de personas —o al menos de eso estaba convencido—, tampoco podía predecir los resultados. Tampoco sabía si podría fingir algo de naturalidad, algo de clase, para no abalanzarse sobre él.

El paisaje que se ntrevía por las ventanas del carruaje era colorido en días soleados, brillante como una manzana y siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo, pero ese día en particular el cielo estaba grisáceo, opacando de esta manera los colores naturales de las plantas. Esperaba que esa no fuera una mala señal, no es que fuera demasiado supersticioso tampoco. Por suerte, cuando entró al lugar, tras ser anunciado por uno de los sirvientes y oyó el suave sonido del piano siendo tocado a lo lejos, volvió a relajarse. Seguramente esa era Asuka matando el tiempo y le hacía tanta gracia imaginársela ahí, tocando una pieza hermosa que hasta ella misma podía disfrutar, con el ceño fruncido y el aburrimiento en los hombros, que casi suelta una carcajada mientras estaba esperando por su anfitrión.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —Juudai bajaba con gracia las escaleras vistiendo una sonrisa en los labios, casi parecía tan divertido como su huésped minutos atrás. Llevaba un traje cerrado de color negro, bien abotonado y planchado, con toda la pinta de estar a punto de salir.

—Un poco sí, ¡qué suerte tienes tú, que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo aquí! —removió con cierto nerviosismo su sombrero de copa entre sus dedos, como pensando si esa era la mejor manera de abordar las diversas cuestiones que lo llevaban a su casa.

—Eso dices, pero en realidad tengo bastante trabajo, podrías preguntarle a Ryo cómo es en realidad —se colocó los guantes de un sólo golpe antes de mirar en derredor—. Voy a dar una vuelta por Londres, ¿quieres venir? Claro está, a menos que no tengas ningún pendiente del cual deshacerte.

—No creo que Ryo tenga tanta libertad como tú, si la tuviera, creo que se volvería loco —no respondió a su pregunta verbalmente, pero dio a entender colocándose de nuevo el sombrero que estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo.

—¡Me ofendes! —vociferó el otro con sorna, pues estaba mucho más consciente de su falta de responsabilidad en la casa que ningún otro, salvo quizás su padre.

Comenzaron a bajar en un silencio bastante cómodo las escaleras de regreso a los carruajes y como el de Johan ya estaba preparado y era una tontería preparar dos, decidieron marcharse en él. No sin antes preguntarle a Asuka si quería acompañarlos y recibiendo una negativa rotunda, pues ya mucho le bastaba con ser exhibida en las fiestas como para además ofrecerse voluntariamente a pasear como un monstruo de feria por las calles de la ciudad.

—Asuka es tan testaruda como siempre, según veo —comentó él cuando por fin se vieron dentro del pequeño carruaje, que comenzó a moverse con un suave y rítmico bamboleo—. Ahora que lo pienso, Ryo tampoco ha estado muy brillante que digamos, supongo que los matrimonios asustan a todos, ¿no?

Juudai asintió con solemnidad. No eran más que habladurías por parte de la gente, rumores que decían que sus padres habían acordado un compromiso para ambos jóvenes desde que estaban en la cuna, pero conforme el tiempo fue pasando, a ninguno de los padres les pareció mala idea y, viendo llegado el tiempo en que Asuka podía entrar a la sociedad, la boda se veía —según los rumores— tan próxima como lo está el sol al caer la tarde o al iniciar un nuevo día, lo cual por supuesto, la tenía malhumorada, porque aunque no despreciaba a Ryo ni mucho menos, nunca había perseguido los ideales de una mujer casadera.

—Las mujeres no lo tienen nada fácil, ¿verdad? —Juudai iba sentado frente a él contemplando el paisaje, pero al decir esto último dirigió sus ojos a él con cierta chispa reluciendo en ellos—. Me alegro y aunque suene terriblemente machista, de ser hombre. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, si no fuera así... ¿Sería yo la desafortunada en casarse con el gruñón de tu hermano?

—Posiblemente. ¡Y eso me recuerda a que iba a tu casa! O no creeras que iba para visitarte, ¿verdad? —rebuscó entre sus bolsillos con cierta parsimonia, hasta encontrar un sobre cuyos destellos dorados eran incluso visibles en la semi-oscuridad del carruaje—. Una invitación algo tardía a una fiesta para 'celebrar' que he venido. Aunque quizás debería de decir que, al igual que a tu hermana, también intentan conseguir a la desafortunada.

Juudai se quedó unos momentos helado mirando el pequeño sobre que le era ofrecido, cuya letra pulcra y estilizada era del hermano mayor de los Andersen, quien ocupaba el segundo lugar más importante en su familia y tenía dicha obligación. Luego se guardó el sobre sin siquiera abrirlo y relajó el semblante.

—¡No te puedo imaginar casado! ¡Y si tú no puedes casarte, menos yo! —se había hecho ligeramente hacia adelante, su tono de voz tenía la misma fuerza de una declaración dada por un rey y sonreía con ganas.

—¿Y por qué no podría? —tan pronto vio ese gesto correspondió su sonrisa con total naturalidad, mirando de reojo por la ventana, donde el paisaje seguía siendo rural, lleno de árboles flanqueándolos como si fueran una guardia imperial.

—Suena como una locura y bien lo has dicho, sería bastante desafortunada, sobretodo si tuviera que esperar digamos una semana para que volvieras a aparecerte —el carruaje dio una ligera sacudida y al instante se oyó el sonido de los caballos siendo azotados, pero fue este súbito movimiento el que le facilitó las cosas al castaño, que terminó inclinándose completamente, quedando casi suspendido en el aire, de manera que pudiera alcanzar los labios del otro.

De inmediato el pequeño espacio se convirtió en algo necesario en lugar de incómodo, y a ninguno de los dos le sorprendió en absoluto que Johan corriera las cortinas en un ademán de precaución que nunca sobraba. En realidad no pensaban ir mucho más lejos que unos cuantos besos y toques furtivos, pues ninguno de los dos se sentía por el momento en necesidad de más ni tampoco muy bien preparados, lo cual era por supuesto bastante obvio, dado que Juudai no tenía mucha experiencia real en ese tipo de cosas y el otro muchacho no pretendía incomodarlo cuando todo había pasado tan súbitamente y necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse y él para convencerse, de que todo era real y en realidad estaba pasando.

Muchos años después sería llamado algo químico, un simple proceso lleno de hormonas, que sonaría frío y poco romántico, pero en esos momentos no tenía nombre la necesidad que sentían, misma que los apartaba un poco de su realidad, pues para uno cada cosa nueva, cada sensación, la quemazón en sus mejillas, en su pecho, en el resto de su cuerpo, era interesante, casi hasta ciertamente adictivo; mientras que para el otro era casi natural, pero no por eso menos vívido y satisfactorio.

Tan enzarzados estaban en sus propias cavilaciones y sentimientos que no se dieron cuenta del momento en el cual el carruaje se detuvo con una sacudida y una calle extensa, llena de gente con ropas elegantes, se extendió frente a ellos. Todavía seguían bastante juntos cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par, dándoles apenas pocos segundos para recobrar la compostura y encontrarse con el chofer invitándolos a salir, justo enfrente de un nutrido grupo de personas.

¿Habría visto algo...? Con ese pensamiento desagradable corriéndole como sudor por la espina dorsal, Johan bajó del vehículo sólo para encontrarse con Jim y otras dos personas sobre la acera. Tendría que cerciorarse después y tomar medidas necesarias, por el momento tendría que seguir aparentando, aunque Juudai no lo hacía demasiado bien después de casi saberse descubierto y parecía bastante nervioso mientras se intercambiaban los saludos de rigor entre los presentes.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, my friend? —Jim tenía un extraño acento a la hora de hablar, a él no le molestaba en particular, suponía que Australia había dejado huella en su amigo, pero no pudo evitar notar que Amon, quien era otro de los presentes fruncía el ceño.

Qué lejos estaba de saber que esos ojos inquisitivos no se debían al problema de Jim, sino más bien a algo que había entrevisto al abrirse la puerta de su carruaje, algo que le daba entre curiosidad y repulsión y que le serviría para impulsar uno de sus pasatiempos más 'agradables', el del periodismo.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bien, estoy tratando de pensar en cómo meter a todos los personajes que quiero sin quitarle protagonismo a los que de verdad me importan y me está resultando algo difícil, ya me las apañaré x'D. Supongo que ahora es cuando más o menos se hacen una idea de lo que Amon está planeando, lo cual por cierto no es nada bueno y aparte de eso, nada, quería desarrollar un poco las personalidades y los ambientes, además de hacer un pequeño guiño a lo que serán los problemas futuros, estoy hablando mucho de bodas, así que yo creo que pueden hacerse una idea (aunque planeo que haya algunas sorpresas, planeo, no sé si me salgan como quiero x'D) y nada, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer pese a que me estoy volviendo inconstante -w-, pero entre estudiar para el examen ipn y tratar de distraerme de que pronto me van a dar los resultados del examen de unam, pues se me ha ido la cabeza (y aparte que me hice una viciosa del livejournal así que si tienen cuenta ahi avisenme para que las agregue a todas como amigas x3) y ya dejo de contar mi vida,siempre me voy por las ramas x'D. Les mando muchos saludos, espero estén bien.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo cinco**

Avanzaron con desenvoltura por entre las ajetreadas calles de Londres hablando animadamente. Si una cosa era cierta era que a Juudai poco le gustaba quedarse en su pequeño despacho leyendo papeles aburridos sobre sus tierras, la administración de las mismas y el montón de problemas que se acumulaban en ellas, por lo cual cada momento en el cual conseguía escaquearse de sus deberes era como un soplo de aire fresco.

—¿Y qué los trae por aquí, caballeros? —Jim iba a la cabeza del pequeño grupo y, o era muy bueno fingiendo que no le importaba, o no se había dado cuenta, el caso es que todo mundo se le quedaba viendo a sus ropas vaqueras con extrañeza y hasta con cierto recelo, pues una persona de su categoría no debía, según las malas lenguas, vestirse de -esa manera tan vulgar-—. ¿Un paseo? ¿O quizás... —dudó un momento, escrutándolos con una mirada astuta— evadiendo el trabajo?

—Un poco de ambas —Juudai se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia, al tiempo que se detenían para dejar pasar un carruaje—. Ahora que a mis padres les ha dado por conseguirle un esposo a mi hermana, se fijan más en lo que hago y no dejo de hacer.

Jim sonrió misteriosamente pero no dijo nada.

—Hablando de bodas y de compromisos poco solicitados, aprovecho para darte esto —Johan le entregó un sobre similar al que le había dado a Juudai apenas momentos atrás—. Me van a exhibir como monstruo de feria en mi hogar, estás invitado y tú también, Amon —tras extenderle una invitación similar, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Así que ya estamos en la época de las fiestas casaderas? —Jim examinó su invitación y tras unos segundos la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos—. Pero, ¿es que acaso no quieres casarte, Johan?

—Te pregunto lo mismo —respondió el otro con una mirada un poco desafiante—. ¿De verdad te gustaría perder la libertad para hacer lo que quieras? Viajar, por ejemplo, sería imposible con una mujer a cuestas.

El vaquero soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡Hablas de las mujeres como si fueran sacos de patatas! —negó con la cabeza, como si le recriminara tal comentario en un área pública donde muchas señoritas, con vistosos vestidos, pasaban a su lado sin dejar de murmurar—. La verdad no me molestaría casarme. Sin embargo, considero difícil la elección. Es decir, ¿quién me podría seguir el ritmo? ¿Y a quién podría yo hacer feliz? ¡Esto de las bodas sí que da dolor de cabeza!

—Tú sí me comprendes, Jim —Johan le dio un puñetazo amistoso a su amigo en el hombro, al mismo tiempo que enfilaban en un soleado parque, repleto de paseantes al igual que ellos.

Hasta ese momento Amon se había quedado callado, escuchando atentamente la conversación, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ésta parecía haber terminado, abrió la boca para seguir indagando, ya que había visto algo demasiado extraño en ese carruaje al abrirse las puertas y si... Y si iba a dominar todas las artes del mundo, como ya había dominado el arte de la guerra, la pintura, la escritura y recientemente un poco de arqueología con ayuda de James, entonces ese paso era necesario para cumplir otra de sus ambiciones, la cual consistía en sumar a su curriculum el dudoso arte del periodismo. ¿Y qué mejor que empezar con un escándalo de tal magnitud?

—Perderías mucho si te casaras, ¿verdad? —no pareció preguntarselo a nadie en particular, pero sus ojos grises estaban clavados en Johan, con tal intensidad que casi parecían dos dagas a punto de estrellarse contra su objetivo.

A Johan no le gustó mucho el tono de la pregunta, había algo en ella que le daba mala espina y le hacia entornar los ojos con recelo, pero logró asentir con toda la valentía que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

—Mucho —repitió Amon, más para sí mismo y luego, tras excusarse unos segundos después, salió disparado hacia rumbo desconocido alegando tener cosas qué hacer y también afirmando que no faltaría, bajo ninguna circunstancia a la fiesta a la cual había sido invitado.

—Ese hombre es muy extraño —acotó Juudai, mirándolo alejarse y también sintiendo ese peligro desconocido treparle por la columna vertebral.

—Quizás se haya enojado porque hablamos mal de las damas, ¿saben? Él está comprometido con una mujer bastante temperamental —el hombre de cabello negro les dirigió un guiño amistoso, como diciéndoles que se olvidaran del tema.

Juudai esbozó una leve sonrisa. Sí, eso debía ser.

Para cuando cayó la noche, el tema había quedado olvidado y desterrado de su mente.

.

Unos cuantos días después, justamente el día en el cual se ofrecía la fiesta en la casa de los Andersen, Juudai se despertó muy temprano en la mañana, incluso antes de que alguno de sus sirvientes abriera las cortinas y le ordenara, de la manera más educada, que empezara con sus tareas diarias. Sin embargo, eso no se debía a que estuviera emocionado o algún tipo de sentimiento propio de una muchachita de quince años, sino debido a algunos ruidos que provenían, si no mal calculaba, del salón principal. Curioso como era y también tratando como siempre de evitar sus deberes todo lo posible, se apresuró a vestirse antes de bajar las grandes escaleras de mármol.

Al parecer, el acontecimiento que le había llamado la atención y que lograba hacer tanto ruido como para despertarlo, también atraía la atención de los sirvientes, que, haciendo turnos y con todo el sigilo posible, estaban pegados a la puerta que daba al salón principal, con la excusa de estar cerca por si se ofrecía algo.

Él se acercó sin necesitar ninguna cautela y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando arrancó varios respingos a su paso, estaban espiando una pequeña reunión, una que tenía a su hermana como protagonista. Los Andersen no perdían el tiempo, oyó murmurar a los empleados, mientras trataba de idear una buena excusa para colarse en la habitación; no perdían el tiempo y ya estaban, al menos según lo que sus ojos le permitían alcanzar, arreglando algún acuerdo prenupcial, en donde Asuka y el hermano mayor de Johan, frente a frente y con caras poco emocionadas, eran los protagonistas.

Estaba a punto de entrar, hacer alguna broma ingeniosa para romper el tenso ambiente y lanzarle una mirada satisfecha a su hermana, cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejándolo al descubierto. Los empleados no le habían dado el soplo de alerta y habían echado a correr sin siquiera avisarle, dejándolo como el único metiche en todo el asunto. Frente a él estaba su padre, quien tras dirigirle una furiosa mirada, decidió hacer como que nada había sucedido y pasar por su lado, con el padre de Johan y Ryo siguiéndolo muy de cerca. Asuka fue la última en salir.

—¿Te casas? —preguntó con poco tacto, tras corresponder las leves señales de despedida de los dos hombres.

—Aún no —murmuró la otra, haciendo una leve reverencia a los hombres, parecía contrariada y exhausta—. Mi padre no lo considera apropiado ahora mismo, supongo que quiere ver_ cuánto _pueden dar por mí, supongo también que es la manera de mantener el _interés_ de los Andersen en nuestro compromiso.

—Suenas encantadora —se rió el otro—. Pensé que Ryo te gustaba.

Asuka pareció no inmutarse, pero un leve color carmín le cubrió las mejillas.

—Nos llevamos bien, eso es todo. Podría hacerte la misma pregunta sobre todas tus amistades —parecía decidida a no dejarse amilanar, en eso era bastante parecida a Ryo y, aunque no lo expresó, Juudai estaba seguro de que si la boda se efectuaba, al menos algo que se complementaría bastante bien serían sus carácteres—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo _cosas que hacer _—la manera en la cual recalcó la palabra cosas, estaba llena de sarcasmo y claramente se refería a que no le gustaba ir a tomar lecciones de piano, pintura y arte, cosas que para ella eran innecesarias.

El castaño la dejó pasar por su lado, observándola con cierto interés mientras desaparecía por una de las esquinas del pasillo, donde un jarrón de colores esparcía sus brillos casi tan bien como el sol matutino. Si era cierto que el padre de Johan planeaba casar a Ryo prontamente —y peor aún, con su hermana—, las limitaciones para que ellos, precisamente ellos dos fueran los siguientes, le parecían cada vez menores e insignificantes. Después de todo, estaba bastante mal visto que los hermanos menores se casaran antes que los mayores y él, desgraciadamente, era mayor que Asuka. ¡Peor aún! Si Ryo se casaba, entonces a Johan le tocaría enseguida, lo cual sólo venía a complicar todo el panorama.

—Juudai, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí parado? —su madre se acercaba por el otro extremo del pasillo, donde una gran puerta hecha de roble presidía la entrada al salón comedor—. Tendrás cosas que hacer antes de que comience la fiesta, ¿no es así? No pierdas más el tiempo o tu padre se pondrá furioso, con lo difícil que ha sido tenerlo contento con este asunto de la boda de tu hermana...

La mujer se llevó una mano a los rizos cobrizos de su cabello, que apartó como si la molestaran de su frente, iba a pasar el día haciendo unos bordados y se dirigía al jardín cubierto de flores en pleno esplendor, para lo cual planeaba llevarse a Asuka e instruirla un poco en lo que ella denominaba -el arte del matrimonio-, por lo cual estaba de bastante buen humor, mismo que comenzaba a flaquear un poco al ver a su hijo mayor haciendo el tonto y poniendo en peligro el bienestar de su padre.

—Desayunaré antes, permiso, madre —enfiló en dirección hacia el comedor, todavía rumiando pensamientos desagradables acerca de compromisos matrimoniales y una manera de, como siempre, deshacerse de ellos. Si podía impedir la boda de Asuka, entonces...

Soltó una carcajada que retumbó por el pasillo, mismo que atrajo la mirada de una de las empleadas, quien sólo atinó a buscar la fuente de dicho sonido pero sin encontrarlo; hacer que su padre se olvidara de una idea —peor aún, la idea del matrimonio de su hermana con alguien tan influyente como Ryo— era como tratar de detener el agua entre las manos: imposible.

.

A las ocho en punto todo estaba bien dispuesto: el salón principal pulido y encerado, reflejando en sus pisos de mármol el techo y candelabro exquisitamente decorados; la decoración en los jardines, tan brillante que cualquiera diría opacaba a las estrellas en el firmamento; la cena a servir, en la cual los cocineros se habían dejado el alma y sus mejores recetas y, por supuesto, la familia Andersen, que lucía sus mejores trajes de gala, pasando de una variedad de negros para los varones y un sencillo, pero elegante vestido color crema para la madre.

—Mi hijo se reíntegra a la sociedad londinense —anunciaba de vez en cuando su padre, con voz sonora y elegante, digna de su posición—. Ha terminado sus estudios y ha vuelto ha casa, en busca de un patrimonio, un hogar y una familia —ante esta última palabra, nadie podía dejar de notar el énfasis que se le estaba dando a la reunión, con lo cual varias mujeres se permitían el descaro de murmurar cubiertas con sus abanicos—. Por eso, he decidido honrarlo con esta fiesta, en su honor y a su salud.

Johan, a su lado, trataba de no parecer demasiado hastiado o aburrido. Si bien adoraba ir a fiestas, el mero hecho de que ése y el compromiso de Ryo fueran pasos inequívocos hacia su completa perdición, le hacían la fiesta menos amena, los colores de los vestidos menos brillantes y la música opaca, como un día nublado.

—¿Disfrutan de la fiesta? —tras unos largos momentos charlando con los amigos de su padre y siendo presentado a diestra y siniestra a hombres y mujeres por igual, Johan fue liberado y aprovechó ese momento de libertad para acercarse a sus amigos—. Yo no, realmente.

—Las cosas no se disfrutan cuando sólo se les ve el lado negativo —dijo Jim sabiamente, paladeando un vaso de vino tinto que antes le ofreció a Karen, el cocodrilo que llevaba a la espalda—. De cualquier modo, no es como si ya tuvieras el anillo en la mano y la fecha planeada, ¿cierto?

—Pero así como van las cosas, yo creo que pronto seré hombre muerto —y simuló devanarse el cuello con uno de sus dedos antes de agregar—: Mi padre ya ha empezado las indagaciones de la boda de mi hermano y después de él, sigo yo. Sólo porque la señorita Asuka ha pospuesto, debido a su propio interés personal, la fecha, no significa que no sea un hecho que pronto seré hombre de familia.

—Eres demasiado pesimista, my friend —consiguió murmurar el hombre, de pronto desinteresado de su copa de vino y con cierta palidez que refulgía bajo las luces del candelabro.

—Bueno, como sea —Juudai estaba decidido a desterrar el tema de conversación por el momento, pues ya era suficiente con saber que era inminente como para atormentarse con anticipación—. Luego se verá eso, todo. Por ahora, ¿no podríamos fingir que sólo somos un par de amigos tomando tranquilamente?

—Habla por ti —se negó Johan a seguirle la corriente—. Aparte, nos hemos quedado solos. Creo que a alguien no le gustó demasiado la noticia de que tu hermana se casa —y dicho esto, señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza al vaquero, quien, tras haberse excusado con algo que ninguno de los dos pudo llegar a oír, se apresuró entre los invitados hasta encontrar a la menor de los Yuuki.

—Vamos, estás muy amargado hoy —sin duda alguna, el castaño no iba a ceder—. Creo que sé de varias cosas que podrían alegrarte.

—Oh —atinó a decir el otro, entornando los ojos con cierta malicia—. ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Qué podría ser tan bueno como para hacerme olvidar la próxima tortura que me espera? —hizo énfasis en la palabra bueno al mismo tiempo que miraba alrededor, pero nadie parecía notarlos, pese a que él era la estrella de la fiesta, el tumulto de gente charlando y bailando conseguía ocultarlos perfectamente.

—Bueno, he estado pensando en algunas cosas, me ha dado curiosidad, pero no esperes que demuestre mis curiosidades enfrente de toda esta gente, cuando eres el que quiere pasar desapercibido.

—Vale, lo has hecho —le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro sonriendo, sintiendo de pronto que su humor se relajaba constantemente, porque era casi imposible denegarle una sonrisa a Yuuki Juudai—. Me ha dado curiosidad a mi también, ¿qué tienes planeado? Heh, te advierto que nuestros jardines no tienen escondites naturales tan convenientes.

—¿Y quién dijo que íbamos a ir al jardín? —se arregló el saco como dando a entender que era un lugar poco apropiado para 'alguien de su clase' sin duda imitando a los pomposos señores a su alrededor—. Todavía no me das un tour por tu habitación, quiero decir, casa.

Johan se rió y tras echar una última mirada para ver si nadie se percataba de que estaban huyendo, enfiló en dirección al pasillo con Juudai siguiéndolo muy de cerca, en busca de la oscuridad que proveían los corredores en desuso de la mansión y, si tenían la suficiente suerte para no ser pillados antes, los de su habitación.

Qué lástima que mientras ellos disfrutaban de lo que sin duda aguna era una travesura digna de unos escolares, no se dieron cuenta de la mirada atenta de unos ojos grises y de cómo Amon Garam, tras esperar un tiempo y distancia prudenciales, los seguía como un león acechando a su presa.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Por poco y no publico esto, aparte de que tiene un error que sólo se soluciona con un truco para dejarte publicar, la verdad es que estaba algo deprimida porque no me quedé en la Universidad y bueno... Pero igual quedan muchas oportunidades, si me rindo en una cosa, aunque sea tan sencilla como un fanfic, me siento mal o algo (? Ya, mejor dejo los desvaríos. Anyway, la verdad es que estoy dudando entre poner lemon o no en el siguiente capítulo, que hace muchísimo que no escribo uno y si antes estaba verde, ahora yo creo que no me va a salir nada coherente ni decente x'D. Pero vimos a Amon siendo un maldito como es y bueno, ya los descubrirá haciendo lo que sea que se me ocurra para el siguiente x'D. Luego vendrán otras complicaciones como Asuka y unos compromisos y la prensa y Jim, y prejuicios, etc, etc x'3. Bueno cualquier sugerencia es excelentemente recibida x'3.

Gracias por leer estos desvarios (espero no haya quedado muy emo a luz de mi reciente decepción x'D), gracias por comentar, muchos saludos :3

Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo seis**

Fubuki había estado recargado en una de las esquinas del salón, con sus suelos de mármol reflejando la sucesión de colores que dejaban los invitados al bailar y no se perdía ni un sólo movimiento de los aristócratas, pues como siempre, estaba obligado a escribir una crónica sobre cuán espléndido había estado el baile, a halagar a algunas damas que necesitaban un poco de promoción para encontrar marido y poca cosa más que ponía la sociedad sobre sus hombros al ser un informante. Sin embargo y aunque estaba muy atento a todas las personas en general, le llamó la atención ver a su hermanastro charlando con Johan —cosa que era normal— y a otra persona escuchando atentamente dicha conversación. Nunca le había hablado, pero conocía lo suficiente de él al haber hecho una crónica sobre su llegada a Inglaterra junto con Johan hacía algunas semanas: era Amon Garam y su actitud no le gustaba demasiado.

Tenía la cara desencajada como si estuviera escuchando algo desagradable y estaba tan concentrado que apenas y notaba que algunas mujeres lo miraban insistentemente como si esperaran que las invitara a bailar. Pero, ¿por qué estaba tan interesado ese hombre en su hermano y en su amistad con Johan? No podía precisarlo, pero algo —quizás su instinto de periodista— le decía que nada bueno podía salir de que Amon escuchara esa conversación. Así pues, se movió veloz como un rayo entre los invitados cuando Amon hizo ademán de seguir a los dos hombres, que partían hacia rumbo desconocido muy sonrientes —le importaba tanto que incluso ignoró el hecho de que su hermanastra parecía estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo con Jim, de lo cual podía sacar varias bromas ingeniosas.

—¡Señor Garam! —gritó a la desesperada, cuando éste ya había desaparecido por uno de los corredores en la parte trasera del salón, que presumiblemente llevaba al cuarto de los empleados. Era su última oportunidad de frenar lo que fuera que estaba tramando y por suerte funcionó, porque el hombre se detuvo con cara de consternación y fulminando con la mirada al que consideraba como una molestia y muy inferior a él—. Perdone, pero, ¿se ha perdido? Por allá está el cuarto de empleados, si desea ir a los servicios le puedo indicar el camino.

—Sí, sí, gracias —Amon le dirigió una última y sombría mirada al corredor iluminado, cuyas paredes color durazno habían quedado vacías y en las cuales había visto desaparecer a los dos hombres, perdiendo así su oportunidad de desenmascarar todo el asunto y obtener la fama que buscaba en su nuevo pasatiempo como reportero.

—¿Entonces desea ir a los servicios? —cuando volvieron a la fiesta, tras sortear un pequeño tramo y pasar por debajo de las escaleras, Fubuki volvió a revisar la sala como si temiera haberse perdido de algo.

—No es nada, ya no importa, sólo me pareció ver... —parecía sopesar si debía de confiar la información que había escuchado al otro hombre, pero tras decidir que no podía arriesgarse a eso pues se decía que tenía amistad con Juudai, decidió excusarse y largarse al otro lado del salón, en espera del momento adecuado para ir a comprobar sus sospechas si se le daba la oportunidad.

—Esto es muy raro —se dijo Fubuki a sí mismo, rascándose distraidamente la barbilla y localizando con rapidez a su hermana, de manera que pudiera olvidar el incidente—. Se lo comentaré a Juudai después, por ahora veo algo bastante interesante por allá.

Por supuesto, se refería a Asuka, quien junto a su madre, platicaba con Jim sobre algún tema que parecía bastante interesante por cómo gesticulaba el hombre. Les estaba contando sobre los pobladores originales de Australia y las extrañas costumbres que habían descubierto, así como sus esfuerzos por evangelizarlos y combatirlos si era necesario. Fubuki no podía ni precisar quién se veía más entusiasmado, si James haciendo un relato pormenorizado de los animales exóticos o la madre de Asuka, que casi parecía contar los oros que obtendría si casaba a su hija con tan buen partido, tan bueno que pronto sería dueño de muchas de esas tierras sin explotar.

—No puedo decir que a ella no le gusta —se encogió de hombros el castaño, sonriendo a regañadientes ante la gran fascinación que pocas veces se mostraba en el rostro sereno de su hermana—. Pero sigo diciendo que esto se está poniendo raro. Primero Juudai siendo espiado por Amon mientras tiene una conversación con Johan y luego Asuka fascinada con este extranjero. ¿Qué ha pasado en Londres que no me he...? —pero de pronto se detuvo en seco y aunque nadie lo oía ni parecía hacerle caso, prefirió no decir lo que estaba pensando. Porque había unido demasiadas piezas en su mente, o al menos éstas encajaban contándole una historia. Johan y Juudai habían estado hablando antes de desaparecer de la fiesta y Amon había escuchado algo de ellos que le había causado náuseas a la vez que curiosidad, pero... No podía ser, ¿verdad?

.

—¿A dónde se supone que me llevas? —preguntó Juudai al cabo de unos minutos, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que alguien los había estado siguiendo hasta hacia unos momentos. Habían pasado varios tramos de corredor iluminado con finas velas y a menos que Johan tramara llevarlo a conocer a los empleados (o conseguirle algún refrigerio) se estaban dirigiendo a las cocinas. O al menos eso podía suponer, pues de un momento a otro, los elaborados cuadros de pintores desconocidos, pero cuyas obras eran hermosas, habían desaparecido de la pared, dejándola lisa y aburrida.

—Es un pasadizo secreto —el muchacho guiñó el ojo hacia atrás, donde el otro lo seguía con curiosidad pintando sus facciones, no sabía si le decía la verdad, pero planeaba seguirlo.

Tras unos dos minutos más de camino, quedó patente que Johan decía la verdad, pues desembocaron en la entrada principal, que estaba coronada por las escaleras que llevaban a pisos superiores.

—Habías dicho hacia apenas unos momentos que querías probar más, saber más, pero eso no se puede hacer en una fiesta, ¿verdad? Ya me imagino la cara de mi padre si... Iremos a mi habitación —siempre mirando hacia atrás por si alguien los veía (los empleados tenían la obligación de decirle a su padre donde se metía en un día tan importante como ese), subieron las largas escaleras en un santiamén antes de encontrarse en un nuevo pasillo donde sobresalían varias puertas. La habitación de Johan estaba a la izquierda, protegida por una puerta de aldaba en forma de águila real.

Parecían dos niños jugando a las escondidas con los adultos e incluso esa intrusión con rapidez hacia la habitación les hizo recordar su infancia. Dentro estaba todo a oscuras, aunque en realidad no necesitaban la luz, pues delataría su presencia inmediatamente. Juudai nunca había estado ahí, pero no le sorprendió ver que la mayoría de las cosas estaban desordenadas y que muchos de los pasatiempos de su amigo sobresalían como si fueran fuegos artificiales en una noche despejada. Había grandes y pesados volúmenes de Medicina en un librero de la esquina más alejada, trajes regados por todos lados y algunos ejemplares de patos que había cazado antes de decidirse a dejarlo por la paz, cuando se dio cuenta de que matar animales no debería de ser un hobbie para nadie. Pero lo que en realidad le llamó la atención fue la bata blanca que sobresalía encima de una silla, sobre el escritorio frente a la ventana.

—Así que de verdad eres un doctor —ignorando que el otro se había quedado recargado sobre la puerta mirando hacia el vacío, como si de pronto sus propios nervios lo hubieran paralizado, Juudai avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta tomar el pedazo de tela entre los dedos.

—Claro, ¿creías que mentía? —el hombre le dirigió una suave negación con la cabeza mientras sonreía—. Todos esos libros no han sido en vano, ni mucho menos las noches en vela.

—¿En serio? Entonces debes de saber mucho sobre el cuerpo humano y demás. Quizás podrías curarle la migraña a mi hermana, que cada vez es más frecuente y molesta —se dio la vuelta para encararlo aún sosteniendo la bata entre las manos, casi parecía un niño ilusionado al que le prometen un caramelo.

—Sí, sé bastante, supongo —había cierto deje de modestia en su voz, pero predominaba en ella otra emoción que logró cambiar el ambiente en cuestión de segundos, dibujando en los rostros de ambos cierta mirada cómplice—. Tuvimos muchas clases de anatomía en la Facultad.

—¿Oh, sí? Me da curiosidad lo que has aprendido, ¿alguna muestra gratis? —el castaño hizo la bata a un lado como si ésta le estorbara a sus propósitos tan pronto estuvieron cerca—. Me da mucha curiosidad todo esto, es como... Raro, pero... —al parecer le estaba costando expresarse, era todo confuso, pero no por eso desagradable y así lo expresó—: Es extraño, pero de alguna manera siento que está bien.

—Así lo pensé yo por primera vez —admitió el otro, remontándose a su pasado, unos dos o tres años atrás—. Estaba confundido, porque nunca me habían llamado la atención las señoritas, no al menos como a mis compañeros de clases, que todos los días se la pasaban hablando de escaparse para verlas. En ese entonces pensé que no era normal (y quizás no lo soy, pero ya no me importa), fue entonces cuando... —hizo una pausa en su narración, no creía necesario hablar de sus primeras aventuras en aquél horroroso pecado, el nombre ni las circunstancias, nada de eso importaba ya—. Así que puedo comprender cómo te sientes, más o menos.

—¿Entonces tú también te sentías así? ¿Tan... extraño? —poco a poco el castaño se había ido acercando al otro hasta que habían quedado de pie, frente a frente y a escasos centímetros de distancia. Johan se rió entre dientes mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro del otro, como si sopesara si debía acercarse más a partir de aquella revelación.

—Sí, pero ya hace mucho que no, aunque tuvieron que suceder algunas cosas para que aprendiera a aceptarlo, ¿quieres saber cuáles? —Juudai todavía se encontraba algo confundido, pero la voz del otro conseguía hipnotizarlo como sólo sabía que lo hacían las sirenas de los cuentos griegos que a veces leía para distraerse. Sí quería saber cómo, todavía tenía esa curiosidad, esa sensación... Así pues, correspondió el beso cuando se dio cuenta de que los labios del otro estaban sobre los suyos, tan rápido que apenas y le dio tiempo de parpadear de la impresión.

Normalmente se besaban por algunos segundos, uno o dos, la mayoría de las veces con los labios bien cerrados, como si estuvieran contra la pared. Sin embargo, esa vez las cosas parecían ir más allá. Tenían la boca entreabierta y él podía sentir la escencia del otro inundándolo, de manera que su estómago pareció dar una voltereta antes de regresar a su posición original. Era como... más intenso, más... No podía describirlo, nunca lo había experimentado antes, pero se sentía bien. Tan bien que apenas y llegó a precisar nuevamente —Johan parecía tener ese efecto en él— cuando pegó contra la mesa —y ésta le hizo un gran daño que ignoró olímpicamente— y también cuando en un arrebato desconocido, le pasó los brazos por el cuello al otro, como si de esa manera pretendiera fundirse con él. Y Johan se reía tan sólo lo que le permitían sus labios entreabiertos, porque conocía esa sensación tan extraña que trepaba por la espalda la primera vez, causando cierta adicción.

Fue entonces cuando Juudai pensó que si esas eran las cosas que necesitaba para dejar de estar confundido con la revolución de pensamientos y sentimientos que poblaban su mente por primera vez, entonces no era tan malo. Era un calor bastante agradable, necesario e incluso se permitió el blasfemo pensamiento de que si así se sentirían las llamas del infierno una vez cayeran en él, no podía ser tan malo.

—Vas demasiado rápido —puntualizó Johan algunos segundos después, cuando por fin su necesidad de aire fue mayor que sus hormonas—. No puedo mostrarte todo hoy, ¿sabes? ¿Dónde quedaría la gracia después? Hay que mantenerte interesado.

Juudai se echó a reír, al tiempo que hacía vanos esfuerzos por recuperar el aliento que aquél nuevo beso le había robado.

—Si tú lo dices, entonces debo creerte, ya que eres el experto, aunque quizás necesite más práctica —quizás no podía enseñarle todas esas misteriosas cosas que decía que le faltaban, pero el castaño no se negaba a seguir practicando aquella nueva clase de comunicación entre los dos.

—En fin, debemos regresar, si nos demoramos más podrían sospechar y no quiero recibir un sermón enfrente de todo el mundo.

El mayor de los Yuuki contuvo un bufido de indignación y aceptó seguir al otro por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado. Se sentía como un niño que desea aprender y que de pronto ve que las horas de escuela se han terminado, por lo cual debe posponer su aprendizaje para otro día. Sin embargo, sabía que Johan tenía razón y tras convencerlo de que le diera una última lección antes de salir de la habitación, se encaminó de buena gana por los pasillos, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

.

—¡Aquí están! ¿Dónde se habían metido? ¿Escaqueándose de la fiesta? —Fubuki se acercó a ellos en cuanto los vio entrar al salón, donde nadie más había notado su ausencia, salvo quizás el padre de Johan, que los miraba con cierta aprehensión en sus ojos verdes—. Se han perdido cosas interesantes, por ejemplo, Juudai, ¿no deberías de empezar a temer? Nuestra hermanita parece enamorada.

Y luego señaló nuevamente hacia donde la plática de Asuka y Jim seguía sin parecer tener fin.

—¡Cállate, cállate! —espetó el otro, haciendo ademán de cubrirse los oídos—. Si mi padre te oye decir eso creerá que es una buena idea, pues al parecer lord James tiene una buena posición y entre más dinero, mejor. Ni me lo digas.

—Es sólo una advertencia —puntualizó el mayor de los castaños con una sonrisa—. Claro que eso si es que lord James soporta el carácter de mi hermana, hasta ahora sólo la ha conocido en fiestas, pero, ¿qué tal es en la casa? —negó con la cabeza como para expresar incredulidad—. Si quieres sacarte de encima ese matrimonio antes de que mi padre siquiera lo piense, te recomiendo tomes medidas.

—¿Y qué tal si invitamos a Jim a un almuerzo en mi casa, por supuesto, con Asuka presente? Así no la verá con un lindo vestido y políticamente obligada a sonreír —Juudai casi podía visualizar la escena y le parecía perfecta—. Por supuesto que ustedes dos están invitados.

—No me lo perdería por nada —dijo Fubuki, también viendo cierta posibilidad de diversión en esa cita planeada—. Aunque no creo que eso sirva para cuando quieras ahuyentar a Ryo, porque él y tu hermana son muy parecidos. No te ofendas, Johan.

—Qué va, ¿de qué me puedo ofender? —y luego soltó una carcajada—. A mi me encantará ir y sobre Ryo, eso lo veremos luego, ¿no?

Fubuki parecía seguir dudando un poco de las conclusiones que había alcanzado mientras estaba ahí solo, tomándose una copa de vino, pero al final decidió dejar sus pensamientos en el olvido. Eran hermanos, quizás no con la misma madre, pero tenían ciertos genes similares, si ellos lo habían aceptado e incluso querido así, él no tenía derecho de recriminar nada de lo cual sólo sospechara.

En cambio, Amon pensaba de manera contraria. Y siempre tratando de pasar desapercibido, escuchaba la conversación tratando de encontrar una manera en la cual colarse dentro de esa pequeña reunión, porque a mayor privacidad, menor gente y más posibilidades de por fin descubrir qué tanto hacían esos dos y cuánto podía eso beneficiarlo.

Así pues, cuando se fijó la fecha para el miércoles mismo de esa semana, él ya tenía planeado todo lo necesario para asistir. No sabía de las lecciones que Johan le había prometido a Juudai, pero si todo salía conforme a lo planeado, sabría eso y mucho más concerniente a esa familia tan interesante. Pues las palabras: medio hermano, matrimonio arreglado y sobretodo homosexualidad, quedarían perfectos en una primera plana.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Otro capítulo que casi sale retrasado por culpa de la página, que no me dejaba iniciar sesión desde hace dos días, pero por fin hace rato abrió. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá un pesonaje 'nuevo' ya lo conocen, pero será nuevo en el contexto de que le dará un giro a esta historia y veremos cómo progresan las cosas a partir de ese nuevo personaje. Porque ahora mismo las cosas parecen lindas y tiernas y asdf, pero pronto voy a entrar en el angst (? o al menos a tratar de hacerlo x'D. Así pues, a partir del siguiente se viene lo que es el nudo principal de la historia~ y si, odien todos a Amon mientras puedan, porque la maldad (? del nuevo personaje eclipsará lo que ya hemos visto (? x'D. Ok, ya dejo mis desvarios, mañana tengo clase y me hace mal no dormir x'3. Por cierto, me preguntaron si iba a seguir las viñetas sobre Johan/Juudai en diferentes periodos de tiempo y sí, lo haré, a ver si entre esta semana y la otra subo todas las que faltan o al menos unas dos o tres. Se me había ido la inspiración pero parece que ha regresado º-º

Gracias por todos su comentarios :3. Nos vemos si Dios quiere en unas dos semanas.

Saludos :3


	7. Chapter 7

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo Siete**

La llama de una vela temblaba precariamente, esparciendo una sombra difusa sobre las paredes de la habitación, demasiado rústica para dos personas de tan alta alcurnia —y se permitieron el lujo de reírse un rato ante semejante ironía. La noche pintaba para ser larga, pacífica y brillante, como las pequeñas estrellas que se adivinaban tras los cristales empañados y sucios del lugar. Aquella pequeña casa estaba en desuso desde hacía varios años y nadie se había atrevido a siquiera acercarse ni a pensar en remodelación debido a que había pertenecido a los sirvientes, y a ellos, por supuesto, no hay que mimarlos demasiado. Sin embargo, para Johan y Juudai suponía un escondite perfecto, aún con sus visibles fallas, como la suciedad acumulada en las paredes y la falta de muchas comodidades a las cuales estaban habituados desde la niñez.

Juudai todavía no podía creerse el estar pasando una noche en ese tétrico lugar y se rió bastante al imaginar la cara de su madre si pudiera verlo ahí, precisamente con Johan, haciedo algo que realmente no era apropiado, claro, eso además de esconderse. Pero no había podido resistirse, más bien... ¿Cómo habría podido? Su curiosidad le había ganado la partida y en cuanto vio aparecer en las manos de uno de sus empleados un pequeño sobre dirigido al vizconde —o sea él— con el remitente de lord Andersen, simplemente había asentido a cualquier plan loco sin siquiera conocerlo.

La carta había llegado el día después de que la fiesta de Johan se celebrara, indicándole, no, más bien pidiéndole que asistiera a lo que él llamaba el refugio perfecto para ambos, donde —y tenía que admitir el descaro de Johan al escribirlo— le enseñaría algunas cosas interesantes, sin importarle demasiado cuántos clientes podría perder esa noche o cuánta gente podría morir si no lo tenía velando por su salud; mucho menos le importaban los negocios pendientes del castaño, ni lo impropio de la hora de la cita —pasadas las diez en punto—, a fin de cuentas, si alguien los descubría, poco les importaría cuándo o dónde con tal de lincharlos.

Así pues, acordaron verse esa misma noche. La habitación estaba escondida en una cabaña a las afueras de los terrenos de los Andersen, anteriormente usada para guardar la leña, ahora yacía vacía, húmeda, tétrica y perfecta. A Juudai le costó cierto trabajo salir de su casa a esa hora —¿Qué excusa daría? ¿A dónde iba y con quién?—, su padre quería verlo trabajando en las inversiones sobre el sistema de ferrocarriles y él apenas había conseguido escaquearse alegando un dolor de cabeza terrible, tan terrible que -mejor iba al Doctor-. Su padre enfureció hasta ponerse rojo como tomate, pero fue su madre la que le consintió la salida, sin apenas imaginarse a dónde iba su hijo. Después de todo, si uno quiere ver a un amigo, valga la excusa que valga...

—¿A tu padre no le importó verte salir? —Juudai estaba cómodamente recargado sobre la cómoda de la cama (también sucia y llena de polvo) de la habitación, miraba de reojo a Johan a su lado, quien parecía debatirse en alguna cuestión secreta, por cómo arrugaba el ceño, quizás... ¿Quizás estaba pensando en qué debía enseñarle, ahora que habían conseguido el milagro de un verdadero tiempo a solas?

—Tienes que tener en cuenta que esta propiedad es mi casa, le dije que iría a montar a caballo y ha sido una verdad a medias, porque llegué aquí en uno, al igual que tú —luego todo rastro de nubes en su frente se esfumó, como si recordara un chiste privado demasiado bueno—. No creí que podríamos lograrlo, de ser así, habría pensado mejor en mis lecciones...

Juudai alzó una ceja, divertido. Tanto problema y secretismo para que no hubiera nada qué aprender. Claro que, cualquier cosa era mejor que estarse aburriendo con cifras y presupuestos, pero aún así...

—En fin, sólo queda improvisar —Johan se encogió de hombros como si ésa fuera la solución a todos sus problemas. Hasta ese momento habían permanecido los dos sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando de frente hacia el resto de la habitación casi en penumbras (no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos encendiendo más velas), con el polvo adhiriéndose a su ropa fina y estilizada; sin embargo, una vez Johan tomó dicha resolución, el ambiente pareció cambiar ligeramente.

—Claro, ¿o acaso esperabas que regresara con mi caballo por donde regresé? —Juudai también se encogió de hombros, entre burlón y divertido; había advertido el cambio ligero en la tensión del aire (como si de pronto todo el espacio fuera innecesario y tomara más conciencia de la persona a su lado) y se había inclinado hacia el lado que Johan ocupaba en la cama, quedando ambos frente a frente. No sabía lo que iba a suceder y era precisamente esa novedad lo que lograba que su corazón tratara de salirse de su órbita.

El mayor de los Yuuki estaba por preguntar si algo iba a suceder o si de verdad tenía que ir por su caballo cuando el otro tomó la iniciativa —no le molestaba, pero se sentía vagamente aturdido, como si de pronto no tuviera del todo su autoridad—, de nuevo había fundido sus labios contra los suyos y esta vez se sumaba a la fiesta su lengua invadiendo todo espacio libre dentro de su boca. Prácticamente no tenía mucho aire y empezaba a ver lucecitas de vez en cuando —¿falta de aire, quizás?— pero Juudai no podía afirmar que la lección le era desagragable, incluso se permitió contestar al beso y sus manos se movieron solas hasta atraer la nuca del otro con las manos, como si quisiera pegarse a él para siempre.

Hasta ahí casi lo conocía todo, casi podía adivinar todo, pero no fue hasta que su espalda pegó contra la cómoda de la cama, que supo que iba a haber una ligera diferencia de las últimas ocasiones. Las manos de Johan se habían apoderado del saco de color negro que usaba esa noche y trataban desesperadamente de arrojarlo —lo cual hubiera sido casi un sacrilegio ante la finura de la tela—, pero al ver que la batalla estaba perdida, se decidió a tocar por encima de la ropa, ya que no había necesidad de ir tan lejos, ¿verdad? Sus manos pasaron de la espalda al pecho, cubierto con una camisa de color blanco y cuyos botones se veían dignos de quitarse, no por el oro del cual estaban hechos, sino por lo que protegían.

Juudai sentía que algo quemaba allí donde las manos de Johan se posaban, aún si el contacto era mermado por la tela que hacía de escudo, era como si algo se hubiera formado en su estómago, algo cálido y opresor, algo que necesitaba más que esos roces ínfimos, algo que también le decía que podían irse al diablo los botones con tal de sentirlo realmente.

—No te precipites —dijo el Doctor, sabiendo de antemano que si Juudai ganaba la batalla contra lo que ahora le parecía una molesta camisa, un molesto escudo entre la piel y sus manos, él no podría contenerse—. No creo que estés listo para eso aún... Y tampoco deberías de tentarme.

—No creo que seas el indicado para decir quién está listo para qué —se quejó el de ojos castaños, pero dejó su lucha por la paz, de algún modo esa negativa sólo aumentaba las crecientes ganas que hacían que su cabeza diera vueltas, pero las cosas saben mejor si se las deja reposar... Y lo dejaría reposar unos días, quizás. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Si bien eran lecciones para él, planeaba sacarles ventaja y sobretodo, hacer que su maestro se apresurara.

—No sé en lo que estás pensando, pero no creo que sea nada bueno —los ojos verdes de Johan se clavaron en los de su interlocutor y luego se permitió guiñar uno en señal de que sus pensamientos tampoco estaban del todo claros. No obstante, el momento duró apenas dos parpadeos antes de que volvieran a besarse, para esos momentos Johan ya se había sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Juudai, como si tratara de inmovilizarlo (y como si de verdad Juudai quisiera escapar, idea errónea) y si bien no planeaba llegar a lo que algunos amigos llamaban tercera base, si planeaba otras cosas, entre ellas...

Juudai se estremeció cuando Johan pasó, de sus labios ya hinchados por el rudo contacto, hacia el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja y un poco más abajo, un lugar oculto por su cabello castaño que nunca creyó servía para nada hasta esa noche, en la cual dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido ante el contacto de los labios del otro sobre ese lugar. De verdad todo aquello era tan nuevo y si se sentía tan bien, ¿por qué no era correcto? Y si, como en su caso, estaba basado también en emociones, ¿por qué no era correcto? No tenía ni idea. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba conocer el resto, si es que era tan bueno como eso.

—¿Por qué no puedo conocer el resto hoy? —logró murmurar, no sin cierto esfuerzo, pues su aliento pugnaba por escaparse cada vez que abría la boca, parecía un niño mimado y eso hizo a los dos sonreír cuando se dieron cuenta.

—No sería tan bueno si fuera justo ahora —Johan trató de imprimir un matiz de misterio en su voz, pero falló vilmente, pues tampoco podía ocultar que ante cualquier cosa (como esa terca pregunta) podía ceder fácilmente, ya que el poco raciocinio que le quedaba estaba esfumándose conforme más piel tocaba con sus labios.

—Oh vamos, creo que lo haces a propósito —Juudai estaba decidido a terminar con todo eso de una buena vez. Eso o dejar que su cuerpo explotara, lo cual no sonaba del todo mal tampoco. Lo miró a los ojos con desafío pintado en ellos (como sólo solía mirar cuando se desafiaban a jugar a algo en su niñez), incluso se permitió cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho como si esa fuera resolución suficiente para hacerlo ceder. Johan le devolvió la mirada durante un rato, sopesando sus opciones. Seguía creyendo que era muy pronto para esas cosas, pero sus hormonas le estaban diciendo otra cosa (al menos eso había aprendido en la escuela de medicina), si Juudai seguía mirándolo así un rato más... Bueno, que consiguiera un sastre para reparar los daños.

En eso estaban cuando afuera se oyeron varios sonidos: el de cascos de caballo lejanos (¿Acercándose o alejándose? Aquella pregunta les dejó helada la sangre), el de algunos maderos viejos cayendo y por último, el relinchar de otro espécimen, presumiblemente de uno de los que habían dejado atados afuera. Pero, ¿qué los había alertado?

Casi como si les hubieran echado un valde de agua fría a los dos, ambos se levantaron de un salto, olvidando cualquier cosa acontecida antes de aquellos ruidos (y Juudai pensó en lo cerca que había estado, cerca... tan peligrosamente cerca que si alguien lo sabía, iba a rodar sangre). Por suerte, ambos aún conservaban sus ropas y salieron sacudiéndose el polvo impregnado a sus pantalones con gesto de verdadero espanto. Afuera no había nadie, pero el caballo estaba nervioso, tanto que había derrumbado varios maderos que se habían quedado apilados ahí desde el último uso del lugar. No había huellas que salieran, pero eso no confirmaba nada, pues el terreno era tan irregular que bien podían estar camuflajeadas. ¿Habrían visto algo? ¿Qué tanto y quién? Y si no era así... ¿Y si era su imaginación?

—Escucha, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo —Johan miró a su alrededor, aún buscando la huella de alguna persona escondida entre los árboles, pero sin encontrarla—. No puedes irte por donde has venido porque podrías encontrarte a alguien, si es que hubo alguien aquí... Regresaremos juntos, pero con cuidado. Le diré a mi padre que te encontré en el camino y tú les dirás lo del dolor de cabeza que te inventaste, eso será todo.

Juudai asintió, quería hacer algún comentario gracioso sobre lo rápido que se le había ocurrido aquella mentira a Johan, pero el miedo lo tenía atenazado y sólo se limitó a subir a su caballo —negro como esa noche—, para después seguir a Johan a toda velocidad hacia las luces lejanas que componían la mansión, escondida muy lejos entre los árboles desde su punto de vista.

La noche había terminado de la peor manera y los dos necesitarían un baño de agua fría nada más llegar a casa.

.

La luz de la mañana pintaba todo con colores claros y frágiles, que también eran opacados por nubes de tormenta en el horizonte. Johan le había dicho a Juudai que no debían arriesgarse yendo de nuevo a dicha cabaña —y Juudai tuvo que aceptar lo malo de su suerte, pues el refugio era nuevo—, no mientras no descubrieran si alguien de verdad había estado ahí, para lo cual Johan había ordenado a los sirvientes que hicieran una búsqueda, con el pretexto de que había oído, durante su paseo hacía tres noches, algunos ruidos extraños. Y hasta no tener el reporte, la cabaña seguiría en desuso y ellos, por pura precaución, separados hasta el día del almuerzo que Juudai había ofrecido en su casa.

Asuka se había levantado temprano para hacer todos los preparativos y para cuando llegaron las once, ya estaba bastante malhumorada, pese a que el clima todavía les ofrecía buena cara. No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su hermano, pero no pintaban nada bien y mucho menos aún tras el semblante asustado y pensativo que adornaba su persona desde hacía tres días. ¿Qué estaban planeando y por qué ella también estaba invitada a lo que parecía una reunión de varones? Al menos no estaría sola, había invitado a una amiga que acababa de llegar a la ciudad y venía de Francia, pero de cualquier modo aquello no le pintaba bien.

A las once y cuarto Johan y Ryo hicieron aparición en el lugar, seguidos de Sho, que parecía bastante alicaído y furioso. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar sus sospechas y si ya las tenía cuando Johan se marchó con Juudai para hablar en un rincón alejado del jardín, éstas sólo alcanzaron su punto álgido cuando James también se presentó, seguido de Fubuki y Amon. ¿Acaso toda aquella locura tenía que ver con su matrimonio? Se sentía incómoda y furiosa, pero la buena etiqueta la hizo sonreír y saludar a sus invitados con toda la naturalidad posible.

—Yubel, ¿dónde estás? —se preguntó a sí misma, al tiempo que todos los hombres tomaban asiento alrededor de la pequeña mesa predispuesta en el jardín, con todo tipo de pastas y el aroma del té como trasfondo—. No me dejes sola con estos buitres.

En ese momento a Johan y Juudai se les ocurrió intercambiar una mirada cómplice que no le gustó nada. En serio, ¿dónde estaba su amiga? ¿Y por qué de pronto James y Ryo estaban sentados a la misma mesa mirándola con interés? Aquello era desquiciante, pero no tenía ni idea de que todo estaba comenzando, apenas comenzando... Y cuando Yubel llegara, las cosas no harían más que empeorar lentamente.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Por fin, como pueden ver al personaje que voy a agregar es Yubel, pero necesito hacer una aclaración antes: Ok, yo odiaba a Yubel, pero ahora ya no... tanto x'DD, así pues, el personaje será introducido no para hacer el mal (al menos a mi punto de vista ella no es la villana en esta historia), claro que puede hacer cosas que ustedes odiarán, o no, al menos no planeo hacerla 'odiable' por mi cuenta, ya verán a lo que me refiero en cuanto avance esto, que ciertamente va a paso de tortuga, pero ya casi son mis exámenes finales, la última semana de mayo y la primera de Junio y volvemos a la fangirleada de todas las semanas x'D, por lo mientras sean pacientes, la historia parece que va para largo (y según yo iban a hacer doce capitulos x'D), ya verán, ya verán lo que planeo hacerle a todos... y al personaje que morirá mwahahaha (?, ok, la verdad es que temo por la coherencia de este párrafo porque estoy soltando ideas nada más a lo random, así que mejor me voy (y luego me pasaré por los fics de Johan/Juudai que vi que subieron varias personas º-º), por lo mientras es todo~

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo Ocho**

Se habían encontrado unas cuantas noches atrás por mera casualidad y nada más mirarse a los ojos, se dieron cuenta de que sus intenciones —esas que flotaban en el iris dorado de sus pupilas— no eran para nada buenas. Sho había salido siguiendo a su hermano una noche bastante tranquila, llevando a su caballo a distancia prudente, con un nudo en la garganta y la furia crispando sus facciones. Tenía vagas sospechas de a dónde iba y con quién, pero no fue hasta que encontró la cabaña en desuso de los empleados y lo vio junto a Juudai, que no terminó por explotar. En cuanto a Amon, había hecho lo propio siguiendo al mayor de los Yuuki, pues se valía de cualquier método para obtener lo que deseaba y grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el único mirón, ni mucho menos el único molesto por lo que esos dos estaban haciendo.

No obstante, Amon no había llegado a ver lo sucedido dentro de la cabaña, pues al haber llegado segundo al lugar —por haberse perdido entre unos cuantos manzanos de apariencia sospechosa—, lo único que encontró a su arribo al lugar fue al hermano de Johan con expresión contrariada que le decía, o al menos le contaba una parte de lo que había visto, fuese lo que fuese, demasiado horrible según sus facciones.

Por supuesto, el menor de los Andersen al notar su presencia en el lugar, le dedicó un gesto amenazador, pues no concebía sus razones verdaderas para estar allí, en propiedad privada.

—Váyase de aquí —le murmuró el joven con ímpetu, controlando su voz para que las dos figuras en la cabaña no se dieran cuenta de su presencia—. No sé qué busca, pero podría ganarse muchos problemas si no se larga inmediatamente.

Amon le hizo una inclinación de cabeza, quitándose el sombrero de copa que usaba esa noche y se alejó con paso presuroso, sonriendo con satisfacción bien disimulada, al tiempo que Sho emprendía su camino de regreso a casa a todo galope, logrando que por fin las dos figuras se dieran cuenta de que había habido en ese lugar, hasta unos instantes, algunos visitantes inesperados.

De eso ya habían pasado varios días y aunque el muchacho no había dado por olvidado el asunto, sino que lo había arrumbado en el rincón más lejano de su mente, donde podía maldecir todo lo que quería, nunca pensó que Amon insistiría con el tema, ni mucho menos que lo citaría unos cuantos días después para hablar de lo sucedido, cosa que le puso la carne helada. ¿Qué tanto sabía Amon y por qué estaba tan interesado? Esa fue la única cuestión que lo hizo aceptar dicha invitación.

Y ahí estaba, en su despacho tres días después, una bonita y despejada tarde, de ésas que son escasas en Inglaterra, esperando a que entrara al despacho de su mansión, completamente decorado con maderas importadas e impregnado con el olor del tabaco al que su dueño era más que aficionado. No sabía qué iba a decir, ni mucho menos si quería encubrir algo, después de todo, a él también le hacía rabiar dicha relación extraña, anormal y hereje, pero una cosa era odiar a su hermano y otra... Otra era venderlo, porque con él caería toda su familia en desgracia.

—Disculpe que lo haya hecho esperar —unos segundos después, mientras Sho fingía estar bastante interesado en una pintura que representaba con exactitud el Támesis en todo su esplendor, Amon hizo acto de aparición quitándose su capa y sombrero, para depositarlos sobre la mesa con gesto de cansancio—. La fiesta se ha prolongado sólo un poco más de lo esperado, es una lástima que no se haya quedado.

Amon sabía jugar bastante bien sus cartas y ésa era una de ellas, el golpe bajo que necesitaba para empezar la conversación en un rumbo favorable para él. A Sho no le habían permitido quedarse más de lo necesario al almuerzo en la casa de los Yuuki, mientras que a sus hermanos mayores sí. Si las sospechas del hombre eran ciertas, aquello no añadiría más que leña al fuego y si todo salía bien, terminaría con una exclusiva al finalizar la tarde.

—No tiene importancia —contestó Sho, modulando su tono de voz para que no se le notara la irritación que atinadamente le había causado—. ¿Para qué me necesita ? —si bien la pregunta estaba de más, pues intuía la respuesta, por pura cortesía el joven dejó que dichas palabras atravesaran sus labios.

—Quiero hablar sobre la otra noche —Amon tomó asiento enfrente de él, con el escritorio plagado de papeles y notas como único separador. Tenía una expresión complaciente y calmada, incluso hasta se permitió el lujo de cruzar los dedos como quien espera pacientemente—. Aunque primero debería de reiterarle mis disculpas por haber invadido su propiedad. Verá, estaba buscando una historia...

Maldición. Lo sabía. Amon lo sabía todo y... ¿Por qué era él quien tenía que salvar a la familia en dicho predicamento? ¡Si toda la culpa era de Johan! ¿Y dónde estaba Johan? Presumiblemente en casa de Juudai haciéndose el tonto, ignorando que su hermano estaba en un apuro que les costaría el honor si no sabía manejarlo.

—¿Qué clase de historia podría encontrar en mi propiedad? —imprimió todo el valor que le quedaba en el cuerpo en esas simples palabras, pero la manera en la cual se estremeció sobre su asiento no pasó desapercibida por el otro, quien disfrutaba cada segundo de aquella pequeña tortura psicológica, sin duda una pequeña venganza por toda la frustración que su hermano le había hecho pasar.

—Señor, temo informarle que he descubierto algo que a su familia podría no convenirle. Desde hace algunos días he estado buscando algo interesante qué cubrir, me refiero claro a algo que Tenjouin Fubuki no sepa, con esa innata habilidad para el periodismo y sin querer, hace algunas cuantas fiestas... —se detuvo un momento como para darle cierto dramatismo al momento, saboreando el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en su interlocutor, que se había tornado súbitamente pálido y sudoroso, señales inequívocas de que iba por buen camino—. He oído algo sobre su hermano que quiero corroborar. Como sabe, mi deber es informar a las masas. Considero entonces como mi deber expresar esto a la sociedad londinense y dejar que ellos juzguen. Así pues, me he permitido seguirles, pero no he visto nada que corrobore ninguna de las cosas que he oído (aún).

—No entiendo qué tengo que ver con todo esto —de alguna manera extraña, Sho también se sentía un poco satisfecho y hasta tentado a revelar la verdad, si eso ponía un alto a su libertino hermano, que no tenía conciencia más que de sí mismo. Quizás después de todo si existía el ojo por ojo y ése era su castigo por haberse desviado del buen camino. ¡Qué bien empleado se lo tenía Johan!

—Ese es el quid de la cuestión, caballero. ¿Qué vio usted esa noche? Estoy seguro de que usted podrá terminar con esta búsqueda mía, en caso de que sea fructífera o sólo una chapuza de mi parte, al haberme equivocado —se mesó con nerviosismo los cabellos, esperando haber hecho un comentario adecuado que soltara toda la rabia que podía entrever en sus ojos hacia su hermano, Johan, aquél que se había paseado muy ufano frente a sus narices en la fiesta, sin hacer nada que le evitara dicha entrevista.

Sho se quedó en blanco por algunos momentos y Amon casi pudo jurar haber oído a los engranajes de su cerebro trabajando a máxima velocidad; pero lo que no pudo preveer fue su reacción siguiente: se levantó de un salto de la silla como si ésta le quemara, le dirigió una mirada mordaz y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, en una clara afirmación que decía que él no vendería a su familia.

—Supongo que no sería divertido si fuera tan fácil —se encogió de hombros antes de sacar su pipa, mirando divertido hacia la puerta—. Entonces... ¿Cuándo es el siguiente compromiso que permite a los Andersen y a los Yuuki reunirse?

.

Regresemos unas cuantas horas atrás, al almuerzo en el cual Asuka esperaba a Yubel como se espera a un salvavidas en medio del mar. La mujer se sentó a la mesa junto con el resto de los invitados, sintiéndose bastante incómoda al ser la única mujer presente —no porque se sintiera menos, sino más bien porque no le estaba permitido hablar de los mismos temas, que eran los que a ella realmente le interesaban.

—¿Crees que esto vaya a salir bien? —le murmuró Juudai a Johan en tono confidencial, cuando ambos miraron a la mujer frunciendo los labios mientras servía el té a Amon.

—Supongo —Johan negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, pues no se le ocurría nada que pudiera hacer amena la reunión y que consumara sus planes de hacer que Jim se desencantara de Asuka para que no hubiera un matrimonio peligroso en puertas para ninguno de los dos.

—¿Cómo ha estado? —Jim fue el primero en abrir la plática, una vez recibió su taza de té humeante, le dedicó una sonrisa a Asuka antes de preguntarle.

—Bien, gracias —fue su contestación, ésa que se había aprendido gracias a su institutriz, tan vacía y vana como sus sentimientos aristocráticos. Luego, como si no pudiera contenerse, añadió—: ¿Y usted? Seguro que ha tenido unos días más divertidos que los míos, ¿cómo está Karen? ¿Cómo van las cosas en referencia a Australia?

Jim no consideraba en ningún sentido sus preguntas como inapropiadas, pero Amon y Ryo en cambio le dirigieron una mirada de advertencia que ella fingió no captar, pues su interés en aquél nuevo país era más importante que sus modales. Quizás previendo esto, al conocerla tan bien, Ryo decidió entrar a la conversación.

—He oído que hay vastos territorios por explorar, a la larga será una excelente inversión —Johan soltó una risita que su hermano no pudo oír desde el otro lado de la mesa. Quizás una parte de Ryo se escandalizaba ante los modales de Asuka, pero sus sentimientos (ésos que escondía mejor que nada en el mundo), le parecían más que obvios.

—Pues sí, pero a mi en realidad no me importa el beneficio que pueda aportarme una hectárea de tierra, sino la diversidad de especies y de cultura que encontré ahí —Jim de nuevo demostraba que no estaba ya del todo acostumbrado a los modales ingleses, cosa en lo cual se ganaba mucho más el respeto de Asuka pues a ella tampoco le importaban.

—Creo que Ryo está en desventaja —Fubuki se inclinó hacia su derecha, en donde Johan y Juudai murmuraban desde hacía rato, al parecer entretenidos con el espectáculo que daban Jim, Ryo y Asuka al tratar de hablar civilizadamente—. Mala suerte para ti Juudai, buenas noticias para Johan —añadió sonriendo, pues dependiendo de con quién se casaba Asuka, el destino estaría sellado para alguno de los dos.

—Ryo puede dar más, yo lo sé —se quejó Juudai de broma, pues en realidad, sin importar cuál de los dos pretendientes ganara, sería una desgracia para ambos—. Aunque si tenemos suerte terminarán matándose por ella y asunto arreglado, no más pretendientes en el mapa.

—Se nota que no celas a mi hermanita —se rió Fubuki, negando con la cabeza como si la idea le pareciera descabellada.

—¡No la celo, es que...! —Juudai estaba a punto de dar una ingeniosa excusa para su comportamiento, cuando el ambiente se rompió debido a uno de los sirvientes, que llegó anunciando a una persona cuyo nombre no oyó, pero que suavizó visiblemente las facciones de Asuka—. No me digas, ¿otro pretendiente?

—No lo creo —acotó Fubuki, unos segundos después al ver cómo una figura ataviada con un vestido francés se deslizaba hacia ellos.

.

Yubel se apartó con impaciencia uno de los rizos que le hacían cosquillas en el hombro desnudo. Estaba molesta por haberse retrasado a dicha reunión y lo que más le enfurecía era que todos ya habían comenzado con el almuerzo, delatando de ese modo su irresponsabilidad ante el primer compromiso en ese país extraño al que su padre la había obligado a regresar, ahora sí para siempre. Ella, por supuesto, prefería a Francia, con sus grandes salones de baile, temas de moda y alta costura, pero dado que era Inglaterra su nuevo hogar, planeaba hacer de todo por terminar de encajar en esa nueva sociedad y un retraso parecía empañar sus planes.

—Lamento mucho mi demora —se disculpó nada más llegar al pie de la mesa, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de recorrer a los presentes. Hacía mucho, cuando era pequeña había vivido ahí y había conocido a los Yuuki, por lo cual se sorprendió de verlos tan cambiados junto a un montón de invitados que eran tan diferentes como los colores del arcoiris.

La mujer se quedó parada ahí unos momentos, esperando a que Asuka —quien parecía acorralada por dos de los invitados según su habilidosa vista—, le presentara ante los demás.

—Lo siento —dijo la rubia, al notar que su amiga le dirigía una mirada exasperada, pues no le gustaban para nada los retrasos y falta de modales—. Yubel LeBlanc, sus padres son Duques en Francia, ha llegado hace poco y consideré pertinente introducirla a la sociedad londinense.

—Mucho gusto —corearon todos al unísono, rompiendo de pronto el ambiente solemne en pequeñas charlas.

Yubel, sin embargo, no tomó asiento en lo que le parecía una reunión dispareja y disparatada. ¿Siete varones y una señorita? ¿A quién se le había ocurrido semejante idea? Aparte, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del mayor de los Yuuki, el más alejado de la mesa, sonriente al hablar con otro muchacho de cabellos azules.

—¿Tendrían la amabilidad de enseñarme el lugar? —su vista recorrió a todos los presentes pero se detuvo en el castaño, quien no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de decepción a la cual Asuka respondió con una de furia, ordenándole que tuviera algo de cortesía.

—En ese caso, permítame —de alguna manera Johan se las arregló para levantarse y ofrecerle la mano a Asuka, que se consideró de pronto salvada por Yubel, pues estaba sintiéndose bastante incómoda ante ambos hombres.

Juudai se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una mirada divertida a Johan antes de ofrecerle su brazo a Yubel, levantándose todos en el acto.

—¿No sería genial si te casaras con mi hermana? Estoy seguro de que no le molestaría, bueno, ya sabes... —aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que Juudai le dijo a Johan antes de ponerse en marcha hacia los jardínes, al encuentro de la extranjera que lo miraba con interés mal disimulado.

—Sería genial —le suspiró Johan al aire, antes de voltearse hacia su acompañante, quien aunque estaba aliviada no lo expresaba, pues sus facciones seguían siendo serias—. Lo siento, caballeros, en un momento la devuelvo.

Jim exhaló un suspiro de decepción cuando los vio partir para dar una vuelta por el lugar. En cuanto a los demás, sonriendo, se sumieron en una plática amena, entre bromas sobre que necesitaban más mujeres y política, misma en la cual Amon no participó por estar pendiente de los dos ausentes y Sho porque Ryo le indicó con la mirada que ya era hora de que se retirara.

A lo lejos, ninguno de ellos podría haber adivinado lo que Yubel le preguntó a Juudai una vez se vieron solos. Algo que hasta al mismo Amon lo hubiera hecho dudar de haberlo oído.

—Señor Juudai, ¿recuerda usted lo que me prometió hace tantos años...?

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Sigo pensando en que esto va demasiado lento. No puedo creerlo del todo, pero espero que ahora que he presentado a Yubel correctamente pueda darme prisa con las escenas que de verdad me importan (estas no es que no me importen, son necesarias, pero si bastante tediosas para leer cuando se espera algo mejor, lo sé, odiénme ;-;!). De cualquier modo prometo arreglarmelas para hacer los capítulos siguientes más amenos y más movidos, porque de nuevo digo que todo está yendo muy lento hasta para mi gusto (échenle la culpa a la época, todo era muy tedioso), cualquier sugerencia o pedrada, es bien recibida, estoy leyendo mucha literatura de la época para darme mejor una idea de las er... ¿entre-escenas importantes? Así que ;-;! Paciencia, paciencia a todos (si, les he pedido demasiada y no la merezco ya .-.)

Gracias por leer y comentar ;-;! No lo merezco :( (sí, hoy no tengo mucho más que decir, yay por ustedes!)

Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo Nueve**

Johan miró de reojo la mesa de la cual se estaba alejando, predispuesta para un almuerzo tan espléndido como costoso. Sho se había marchado y sólo cuatro personas permanecían en sus asientos, tratando de trabar conversación, pero sólo uno de ellos le interesaba y ése era Jim, a quien no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta sorna, pues estaba paseando con la mujer que le gustaba ante su atenta mirada y, por la expresión en su rostro —lo cual lo hacía mucho más divertido—, se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento ahí con Ryou, bien habría cambiado de lugares si se le hubiera dado la oportunidad.

—¿Qué piensas sobre la idea de Juudai? —preguntó él, cuando llegaron a una curva en la parte derecha que desembocaba en los jardínes y un poco más a lo lejos en unas caballerías—. Me ha dicho que debería de casarme contigo.

Asuka le dirigió una mirada que pretendía ser glacial, pero sin lograrlo.

—Sería conveniente —murmuró de pronto, alisándose con cierta impaciencia uno de sus guantes color beige, que estaba fuertemente asido al brazo del otro—. Al menos creo que no tendría que... —guardó un silencio prudente, dejando que éste hablara más que las palabras no dichas. Sabía que si de alguna manera se casaba con alguien como Johan (amigo empedernido de su hermano), no tendría que cumplir ni mucho menos preocuparse de los protocolos del matrimonio, tales como fiestas estúpidas, noches de bodas y bebés (pese a que sí quería tenerlos)—. Sería conveniente, pero no.

Johan se rió un poco mientras daban la vuelta para caminar de regreso hacia la mesa llena de invitados.

—Ajá, lo entiendo —afirmó con un gesto cómplice—. Prefieres casarte por amor, ¿verdad?

Ella permaneció silenciosa, pero eso no evitó que un ligero rubor coloreara sus mejillas, dejando en él el pensamiento de que si Jim se apuraba, podría conseguir sus ambiciones fácilmente.

—Al final todos somos iguales, ¿verdad?

Y tras ese enigmático comentario, nada más llegar frente a la lujosa vajilla china, destelleante ante algunos caprichosos rayos de sol que se colaban por entre las nubes, ambos se sentaron para continuar con lo que fuera eso.

—Ahora es mi turno de pasear —le dijo Jim confidencialmente, acercándose a él con cautela por sobre la mesa, a lo cual Johan contestó con un guiño, claramente diciéndole que fuera (como se decía vulgarmente) a por ella.

Así pues, por segunda ocasión en el transcurso de la mañana, los bocadillos servidos en fuentes de plata y el té en la vajilla china, junto con los bocadillos especialmente preparados, se quedaron en sus sitios, sin siquiera ser probados.

—Deberías de tener cuidado —le dijo en tono bromista Johan a su hermano, que parecía realmente aburrido y no pegaba nada con la decoración, al ser unos cuantos años mayor y por ende más maduro—. Si no te apuras, creo que Asuka podría cambiar de opinión sobre su matrimonio.

Riendo ante el suave bufido que consiguió como respuesta por parte de su hermano, Johan se inclinó haciéndole poco caso a Amon, que le miraba atentamente. Juudai no había regresado aún, parecía que la otra mujer —cuyo nombre ya había olvidado— le entretenía demasiado y para él toda diversión se había esfumado por ese sólo hecho, eso y que Ryo no cedía ante sus intentos de bromear sobre su vida amorosa.

.

—Juudai, ¿se acuerda usted de lo que me prometió hace tantos años...? —aquella pregunta reverberó por los jardínes como un eco arrastrado por el viento, impotente y frágil. Yubel dirigió sus ojos dorados hacia Juudai mientras le hacía esta pregunta, tratando de encontrar un signo de comprensión, pero sin lograrlo. ¿De verdad no lo recordaba? ¿Por qué?

—¿Hm? ¿Nos conocemos acaso? —Juudai había tenido todo el tiempo la vista en el paisaje a su alrededor, completamente absorto en deliberaciones sobre Johan, Asuka, matrimonios y cosas complicadas, cosa que sólo aumentó cuando vio a su hermana dejar la mesa por segunda ocasión con Jim, quien le caía muy bien, pese a que si sus planes se concretaban iba a serle un gran enemigo al propiciar las ideas de su padre de tener a sus dos hijos casados al mismo tiempo.

La mujer reflexionó algunos instantes antes de contestar, tiempo que se transformó en un silencio bastante calmado, como si a ninguno de ellos le importara la compañía del otro. Había viajado todo el camino desde Francia para cobrar una promesa hecha en sus años más jóvenes de vida, una promesa que, pese a no ser sensata por lo temprano de su edad, había sido suficiente para crearle esperanzas durante mucho tiempo. Y él no la recordaba, para nada. No sabía cómo sentirse, salvo completamente molesta, pero su resolución fue ligeramente diferente a montar un espectáculo ahí mismo. Juudai le había prometido matrimonio cuando apenas eran unos niños —y quizás Asuka lo recordara, dado que solían hablar mucho en esos tiempos—, pero si ahora no lo recordaba, la única solución prudente era volver a crear ese voto y esa promesa.

—Nada, me parece que lo he confundido con otra persona —le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano y vislumbró a los pastos verdes, sombreados por la gran mansión, retorcerse suavemente contra el viento, mientras pensaba en cómo llevar la conversación a un tema menos peligroso, pero más propicio para renovar sus viejos afectos—. En fin, ¿podría usted mostrarme los alrededores? Parece un lugar bastante confortable.

—Si no tomamos en cuenta que está en medio de la nada y el clima es terrible... —acotó Juudai con una sonrisa, que lo hizo parecer más atractivo de lo que de por sí genéticamente era y que a ella se le antojó como un vago dèjá vu de su niñez—. Bueno, por acá está el salón de estar, lo puede ver si se asoma por la ventana y...

—¡Juudai! —un grito cortó lo que sin duda iba a ser una profunda explicación sobre la paranoia de su madre con los colores pasteles y la última moda en Londres, que a él le parecía totalmente absurda comparada con lo poco que a él le importaban los colores o tendencias. Cuando Juudai se dio la vuelta, llevándose consigo el arrastrar del vestido de Yubel, ambos pudieron ver a Johan acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues su humor parecía haber mejorado con tan sólo verlos—. Lo siento mucho, lamento interrumpir su paseo, pero Asuka me ha pedido que los llame antes de que el almuerzo se enfríe completamente.

—¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Me muero de hambre! —exclamó Juudai en respuesta, encabezando el camino de regreso hacia la mesa, protegida de los débiles rayos del sol con un sinfín de sombrillas, que le daban la apariencia de un hongo gigante donde ellos, pequeños duendecillos, comían—. Ah, lo siento. Le presento a lord Johan Andersen, es un amigo mío desde la infancia y aparte, es Doctor. Ella es Yubel.

Sin siquiera acordarse de la etiqueta, porque tampoco le gustaba —como muchas otras cosas de esa sociedad ociosa en la cual vivía—, Juudai los presentó y dejó que se estrecharan brevemente las manos antes de murmurar nuevamente que estaba totalmente hambriento, momento en el cual todos apuraron el paso.

—Ah, Yubel, ¿no te ha hecho Juudai ningún daño? —cuando por fin alcanzaron su objetivo, Asuka estaba sentada como única anfitriona en el centro de la mesa, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, que casi desentonaba con sus siempre suaves pero serias facciones—. Al final las cosas se me han salido de las manos, permítanme disculparme. Ahora, si me hacen favor de sentarse... Sucede que Ryou, Jim y Amon tienen compromisos y esto se ha alargado demasiado.

Aquello era una clara orden de comer y retirarse, ya que la fiesta se había extendido demasiado y no había salido nada conforme a lo planeado —al menos, lo que Asuka había planeado, pues en cuanto a Johan y Juudai, en cuanto se sentaron, se guiñaron discretamente un ojo, precipitándose a la conclusión de que las caras serias tanto de Ryou como de Jim no presagiaban nada bueno, nada malo, como un matrimonio.

Comieron tan de prisa como la educación lo permitió y ninguna sobremesa se trató que pudiera quitarles el tiempo. A la una en punto, hora realmente tarde según Asuka, los presentes se dirigieron unos cuantos cumplidos de cortesía antes de marcharse por donde habían venido. Todos salvo Yubel y Johan, que eran invitados de los dos hermanos para permanecer un rato más en la mansión.

—Bueno, si nos excusan, las dejamos para que hagan las cosas que... ustedes hagan —estaban todos frente a la puerta que conectaba la terraza con el salón principal, ése que tanto le disgutaba a Juudai. Él y Johan tenían otros planes para concluir su tarde y estos no incluían ser la compañía de dos señoritas que, según Juudai, por su extraña afinidad no podían serles del todo gratas, mucho menos juntas—. Ojalá sea agradable su estancia aquí —terminó Juudai, antes de esperar ninguna réplica y él y Johan, tras un asentimiento cortés de la cabeza, enfilaron dentro del lugar en dirección desconocida para las dos mujeres.

—Al final no te ha reconocido, ¿no es así? —Asuka miró con cierta impaciencia la espalda de su hermano, que se alejaba con velocidad constante de ellas. Era propio de Juudai, se lo había dicho.

—No —respondió Yubel, tampoco sorprendida ya por el hecho, ni mucho menos por la intuición de Asuka, que había acertado al verla pedir inmediatamente dar un paseo con su hermano—. Pero realmente habría sido extraño de haber resultado diferente. Nunca me he imaginado, ni espero un romance digno de una novela realista. Sería demasiado aburrido.

—¿Tú crees? —en eso estaba parcialmente de acuerdo, pero no expresó su opinión por miedo a parecer imprudente. Todavía no estaba segura de lo que lord James buscaba de ella, ni mucho menos de sus propios sentimientos, por lo cual no podía clasificar su relación o hablar de ella abiertamente—. En fin, pasemos al salón y pidamos un poco de té, así podremos ponernos al corriente.

Sus dos figuras, ambas con vestidos que hacían ruidos graciosos al caminar, se perdieron dentro del lugar y sus pensamientos también, pues estaban muy lejos, más allá del pequeño espacio que las contenía, lleno de lujos que no apreciaban del todo.

.

—No recuerdo si habías venido aquí antes —Juudai estaba sentado cómodamente en su cama, con los ojos entornados para observar la figura de Johan, que se paseaba por la habitación lleno de curiosidad por las cosas que ahí había, hechas un revoltijo entre libros, juegos y otros pasatiempos—. La verdad es que no recuerdo mucho, sólo lo escencial... Por ejemplo, esa mujer, Yubel, me preguntó que si la recordaba, pero la verdad es que no.

—Interesante el almuerzo de hoy, ¿verdad? —Johan dejó escapar una carcajada franca, al tiempo que se detenía enfrente de Juudai, para observarlo, contrastante su traje negro con los colores del edredón detrás suyo, una mezcla viva de rojos y dorados—. No sólo Yubel, sino también Jim, ¡y Ryou! ¡Cuánto me he reído de él el día de hoy! ¿Sabes lo que me dijo Jim? —de nuevo se alejó, acercándose a una ventana, que estaba delimitada por una mesa, impidiéndole acercarse más, hasta rozar el vidrio.

Juudai se levantó inmediatamente después de él, bastante curioso por cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado desapercibida.

—Que estaba en el ejército, pero prefirió desistir y que su expedición a Australia no ha sido más que un mero pasatiempo, que no planeaba realmente encontrar dicho lugar, ha sido todo un milagro —en aquello se habían entretenido los hombres en ausencia de los dos hermanos y anfitriones. Amon no parecía nada interesado y Ryou apenas hablaba, pero eso no impidió que Johan hablara con su apreciado amigo.

—¡Pensé que me dirías que te había confesado que amaba a Asuka o algo así! —Juudai, quien había estado conteniendo la respiración, dejó que todo el aire acumulado escapara a modo de bufido y se sentó justo al lado de donde él se encontraba parado, sobre la mesa, sin importarle su costo o valía.

—Eso también —añadió el inglés, con una sonrisa de total suficiencia.

—¿En serio? —por alguna extraña razón y pese a que estaba esperando oírlo, le pareció totalmente extraño que alguien se interesara por su hermana, por lo menos alguien que no parecía compartir del todo su carácter al ser Jim mucho más simpático y libre, diferente de Ryou, con quien el castaño podía hacer el cálculo de compatibilidad, ganando el segundo por default.

—Sí —asintió Johan con solemnidad, dejando que sus manos pronto vagaran por el rostro del castaño y por uno que otro rebelde mechón de cabello, como si estuviera sopesando qué hacer a continuación—. ¿No crees que eso nos beneficia muy poco? —se había inclinado ligeramente para compensar la diferencia de alturas entre él, erguido y Juudai, sentado observándolo atentamente. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas en el rostro y a la vez, le aceleraba un poco el pulso, señal inequívoca de que estaba a punto de suceder algo, así fuera algo tan trivial como un beso o ese entrenamiento secreto del que tanto habían estado hablado antes.

—Si Asuka es feliz... —se encogió de hombros. No podía ser tan egoísta como para querer privar a su hermana de un matrimonio, sobretodo uno de esos escasamente raros hechos por amor y no por dinero, pese a que Jim tenía bastante.

—Entonces tendremos que aprovechar, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda, ¿verdad? —ambas manos de Johan se posaron sobre el rostro de Juudai y éste, imitándolo sin querer hizo lo mismo, para atraerse finalmente y después de una larga mañana, a un esperado beso.

—No me opongo a ello —contestó Juudai, tomando una larga bocanada de aire cuando se separaron por ínfimos instantes—. Eres tú el que mantiene todo el secretismo.

—Es que no sé si estás preparado para afrontarlo —esta vez fue su turno de encogerse de hombros y dirigió una mirada por la ventana hacia la aún desierta caballeriza a lo lejos y a los jardines, extendiéndose un poco más allá. Si alguien los veía...

—Estaba preparado para 'afrontarlo' esa noche cuando pasó lo de los caballos, ¿te acuerdas? ¡Y tú también! —esta vez fue su turno de levantarse para robarle un beso, enredando sus manos un poco más expertamente en la nuca de él.

—Nos verán.

—¡Excusas!

—¿Está la puerta cerrada? —insistió Johan.

Juudai se soltó para ir a comprobar el cierre y luego asintió con solemnidad, como si le preguntara: ¿Qué más trabas vas a poner? Johan, en respuesta, le dirigió una sonrisa y corrió sólo un poco las cortinas, sin dejar del todo la habitación en penumbra pues sería muy sospechoso que ambos se encerraran juntos, a plena luz del día, en una habitación con cortinas cerradas. La porción de las cortinas que había sido corrida era suficiente para cubrirlos a ambos y sólo la suerte jugaría en su contra desde ese momento en adelante.

Era riesgoso, sí. Pero ninguno de los dos era totalmente racional cuando el otro estaba cerca y por las miradas que se dirigieron, antes de volver a unir sus labios, en el rincón protegido por la oscuridad, lo que más importaba en ese momento era entrenar, entregarse a esa sensación desconocida pero deseada para uno, y necesitada por el otro.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** No espero que haya nadie ahí, han sido unas semanas difíciles entre la poca inspiración (sigo amando el Johan/Juudai, pero mi cerebro se seca -culpen a Umineko-) y los exámenes que tenía encima, aparte de mi obsesión por las tablas del LJ pues... Suficientes excusas como para no ser constante con esto. En fin, como dije, no espero que nadie esté leyendo esto -o que alguien llegue al final, que seguro que tardará siglos-, pero aún así planeo terminar la historia~ Gracias Jane Austen por inspirarme x'DDD, y a ver si el sig capítulo me digno a superar mi recién adquirida timidez y escribo algo de lemon o algo así. En fin, si de milagro hay alguien ahí, gracias por ler y como siempre, por aguantar mis constantes retrasos, shits de capítulos, etcétera~

Un saludo x'3

Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo Diez**

La luz del crepúsculo que moría en el horizonte, ayudada por unas cuantas nubes que presagiaban tormenta, todavía conseguía iluminar la habitación, en donde sólo una minúscula parte permanecía en penumbra. Las cortinas estaban corridas en el rincón más lejano de la pieza, justo donde una mesita de noche con una sola lámpara descansaba. Juudai tenía los ojos puestos en lo que no se apreciaba del todo en ese secretismo, pese a que su espalda pegaba con la mesa y ésta le hacía mucho daño. Había algo cuasi mágico en todo el asunto, o quizás quería verlo así gracias a la adrenalina del no saber. Johan apenas y era una silueta confusa, de su misma estatura, a escasos centímetros con los rasgos no del todo definidos pero con los ojos tan brillantes que casi parecían irradiar su propia luz. Esa visión conseguía enajenarlo del resto del mundo. Enajenarlo incluso de la sensación de las manos del otro atrayéndolo con cierta fuerza, cierta necesidad, porque todo ello le parecía insustancial comparado con la muda comunicación que se había establecido entre ambos.

¿Me dejarás hacerlo? Le preguntaban esos ojos verdes. ¿Llegarás al final? Él por supuesto, asentía a las preguntas no formuladas. Podían estar firmando su sentencia de muerte en esos precisos momentos, podían ir al cadalso y morir humillados si eran descubiertos, eso era lo que tenían que tener en cuenta. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse? ¿Valdría la muerte cualquier cosa que pasara en esa habitación? Para Johan la respuesta estaba clara. Él prefería morir en el cadalso a seguir viviendo bajo los deseos y normas de otras personas; sin embargo, no podía exigir lo mismo de Juudai.

¿Me dejarás hacerlo sin importar lo que suceda? La vida se imaginaba muy fácil cuando ambos estaban juntos, porque siempre solían tontear y bromear sobre cualquier cosa, pero esta vez iba en serio y eso era lo que veían los ojos de Juudai al chocar contra los otros. Esa determinación que casi lo paralizaba, lo enajenaba del resto del mundo.

Sí, asintió por tercera vez en lo que iba de la tarde. No pensaba en el cadalso, ni en las implicaciones que vendrían si alguien abría la puerta, si alguien sospechaba que había algo más tras las cortinas corridas. En realidad, no estaba pensando, no le importaba. Para él todo aquello era nuevo y quería conocerlo. Punto.

Johan relajó su semblante al recibir esta respuesta, sin tener la menor idea de lo que Juudai pensaba. Bien, irían al infierno juntos y empezarían en ese mismo momento. Sus labios se entrelazaron con rapidez, dejando poco espacio para el elemento sorpresa, pues Juudai ya conocía eso a la perfección e incluso hasta había mejorado enormemente. Ya no era sólo el pasivo, que dejaba que su boca fuera explorada, sino que también él participaba en la lucha entre sus lenguas, pasando las manos por el cabello y la nuca del otro, sintiendo bombear contra su pecho el corazón acelerado del otro, la calidez humana más allá de la amistad.

—Siempre he odiado esta ropa —afirmó el de ojos verdes, cuando se topó con los botones de plata que cerraban el saco negro que Juudai usaba esa tarde. Quería verlo antes de decidir por dónde empezar, pero las cosas no parecían querer suceder tan fácil.

—¿Ocupado? —habían roto el beso sólo para que Johan se deshiciera de la prenda, lo cual de alguna manera también había roto el ambiente. Juudai se rió. ¿Y así se suponía que era el experto?

—Tendremos que hacer las cosas de la manera más difícil —todavía con las manos enredadas entre los botones de plata, tratando de no romper ninguno para no inventar excusa alguna, en lugar de besarlo se instaló en su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas ahí donde su pulso lo indicara, ahí donde latía con más velocidad.

El castaño soltó algo parecido a un ronroneo. No había sucedido algo así antes, al menos no a esa escala. Su pulso se aceleraba, como si bailara al compás de las caricias que Johan hacía con su lengua en el cuello e incluso también llegó a sentir la necesidad de deshacerse de todo lo que lo cubría, si esa sensación podía repetirse en cada ínfima parte de su ser.

—Joder, también odio esta ropa —el último de los botones también había cedido y el mayor de los Yuuki se apresuró a arrojar la molesta prenda a un lado, tirando en el proceso la lámpara de gas que descansaba en la mesa—. Demonios, ha sido tu culpa. No es que me queje, eso sí...

La camisa fue más fácil de sacar, pues Juudai tenía cientos de ellas y no fue problema para ninguno de los dos decidir que podían prescindir de unos cuantos botones y de la corbata. Ésta fue a parar al piso, justo sobre los restos de la porcelana rota de la lámpara, al mismo tiempo que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

—Señor Juudai, ¿ha sucedido algo? Oí que se cayó algo, ¿está herido? —era Emma, la ayuda de cámara de su hermana, quien sin duda habría pasado por ahí en su paseo por la mansión de siempre que no tenía algo que hacer, seguro que Asuka estaba muy entretenida con Yubel.

—Eh... No, gracias, Emma, puedes irte —los dos se quedaron de piedra esperando a que los pasos se alejaran y para cuando estos dejaron de ser un rumor para dar paso al silencio, se dieron cuenta de que la oscuridad era aún más profunda—. No veo nada.

—Eso lo hace más divertido, ¿no crees? —la voz de Johan se había hecho más ronca, pero seguía siendo afable—. Tú sólo espera y verás, no, más bien, sentirás —riendo ante ese comentario tan embarazoso, se dedicó a palpar con cierta curiosidad lo que las sombras ocultaban frente a él y que gracias a sus dedos, podía identificar como el pecho y el abdomen del que fuera uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia.

—Hazlo de nuevo —pidió Juudai, como si fuera una orden.

—¿Hago el qué? —sus dedos se habían detenido justo en el centro de su estómago, liso y suave por la falta de ejercicio que confería una vida sedentaria.

Por toda respuesta, Juudai atrajo a su interlocutor hasta pegarlo rudimentariamente contra su cuello, en busca de algo que con palabras no era del todo capaz de describir. Tenía confianza en él, por eso no le daba verguenza expresar sus deseos, sacar el mayor provecho de todo ello, que quien sabe cuándo volvería a repetirse.

—Entendido, señor —medio bromeo el otro al estilo militar, ocupándose entonces de la tarea asignada. Había jugado lo suficiente con el cuello, el resto de su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo atención a gritos, así que en lugar de volver a lo mismo, trazó el contorno de su clavícula con los labios, sin dejar de deslizarse siempre hacia abajo, en busca de uno de sus pezones, que antes apenas había llegado a palpar superficialmente.

En cuanto lo encontró, se dedicó enteramente a él, causando un estremecimiento en Juudai que lo llevó a arquear su espalda, sintiendo además un intenso calor en el centro de su estómago, como si hubiera tomado un líquido caliente pero reconfortante.

—Creo que me gusta aprender, después de todo —Johan había dejado un camino de saliva desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, donde los pantalones de raya fina ponían una pausa a todo el asunto.

—Heh, todavía no hemos llegado a la mejor parte —se relamió los labios el otro, soltando con naturalidad el botón y el cinturón que mantenían la tela en su lugar, para que ésta fuera a acumularse encima de los zapatos del castaño—. ¿Quieres que te enseñe la mejor parte ya?

—Si eso significa que tú también vas a quitarte la ropa o algo, no me parece justo ser el único expuesto aquí —al quedar descubierto, al caer la barrera de sus pantalones, que casi parecían perderse en la oscuridad, quedó a la vista su erección, pugnando por salir de su escondite. No era del todo embarazoso, pero no le gustaba ser el único puesto en evidencia, con deseos que apenas y llegaba a comprender.

—Hoy te gusta dar órdenes, ¿verdad? ¿No se suponía que era yo el maestro? —susurró el segundo de los Andersen en su oído, deshaciéndose suavemente del nudo de la corbata color mar que usaba ese día—. Temo que no nos de tiempo si cumplo sus deseos, oh, su alteza real. ¿No es hora ya de la cena?

—¿Y no es esto chantaje? Mira que hablar de la cena, precisamente en este momento... —la corbata fue hecha a un lado y el saco quedo abierto, lo mismo que la camisa blanca, quedando al descubierto sólo una pequeña proporción del cuerpo el médico, que era mucho más pálido que el de su amigo y un poco más formado por su continuo ir y venir entre consultas. Juudai lo tocó con ansias, sus dedos nunca habían estado tan conscientes de la piel del otro como en ese momento y cuando se atrevió a imitar lo que Johan había hecho con él, el sabor a sal que impregnaba la piel del Andersen lo dejó completamente fascinado. Jamás habría pensado siquiera en hacer algo así, llegar a conocer a ese nivel de intimidad a alguien —nisiquiera a su hipotética esposa— y sin embargo, ya lo había hecho sin saberlo—. Sólo falta éste para que estemos iguales —le costó un poco de trabajo encontrar el correspondiente botón de los pantalones de lord Andersen, pero su demora y torpeza fueron altamente recompensadas cuando la tela por fin cedió, pues en sus vanos intentos había rozado sin querer el abultado miembro del otro, consiguiendo que sobresaliera aún cuando todavía no se deshacía de los pantalones.

—Juudai, probablemente esto es insensible de mi parte, pero... no creo poder aguantar demasiado y te digo, la cena... En cualquier momento podrían venir a llamarnos —su mano un poco temblorosa por el nerviosismo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, acarició la entrepierna de Juudai—. La próxima vez, si tenemos más tiempo... Pero si esta vez no quieres, entonces podemos...

—Haz lo que sea necesario, Johan —no podía ocultar que sus propios deseos estaban ocultos en esa decisión y rompió el momento de duda afirmando mediante un beso que estaba listo para seguir con lo que fuera, aún si tenía que ser rápido o extraño, o forzoso, lo que fuera.

—Probablemente te dolerá, ¿podrás soportarlo? —se mano se deshizo del último obstáculo en su camino, la ropa interior de un color pulcramente blanco. Después, se dedicó a masajear el miembro de Juudai suavemente, como si tratara de calmarlo, de relajarlo, cosa que estaba dando excelentes resultados pues el castaño sentía sus piernas de gelatina ante el contacto y su mente estaba tan nublada por el placer que ya hasta se había olvidado de la advertencia anteriormente recibida—. Date la vuelta —pidió Johan, separándose de los labios que había estado besando sólo un segundo antes—. Confía en mí.

Juudai hizo lo que se le pedía, sintiendo la respiración agitada de Johan en la nuca, justo al mismo compás con el cual él respiraba, demasiado agitado, demasiado necesitado. Johan no había dejado de masajear el miembro de Juudai incluso aunque él estuvo de espaldas, pero ahora sólo una de sus manos se ocupaba de esa tarea. La otra, con todo el cuidado del mundo y ayudada con el líquido pre-seminal de Juudai, empezaba a introducirse en su interior.

El castaño se convulsionó ligeramente, presa del dolor. Dolía y era incómodo de verdad, dolía, pero no lo suficiente como para sobrepasar la sensación de placer.

—Ahora voy a hacerlo en serio —el ocaso ya había muerto en el horizonte y un desangelado tono añil cubría la extensión verde de campos que se adivinaba más allá de la ventana. Tenían que apresurarse y eso era lo que más le molestaba—. ¿Estás listo?

Teniendo en cuenta que la sensación de incomodidad y dolor se había ido, Juudai asintió con solemnidad, preparándose para la verdadera prueba. Así pues, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior en un intento de evitar gritar cuando sintió que Johan lo embestía con toda la suavidad que el momento le permitía, hasta estar completamente en su interior.

—Sigue doliendo —afirmó con la voz entrecortada, con algunas cuantas lágrimas corriendo libres por sus mejillas. Dolía como los mil demonios, como nunca creyó que iba a experimentar. Dolía y nisiquiera el que Johan tratara de distraerlo besándolo por enésima vez en la noche consiguió que se olvidara de ello. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que su respiración se regularizara y decidiera encarar de una vez por todas la realidad—. Hazlo.

Por tercera vez en ese día, Johan hizo lo que le pedían y lo que él mismo deseaba, comenzando a moverse primero con suavidad y luego ganando velocidad al pasar los minutos. Esa sensación era algo difícilmente hallable en otras circunstancias, como un calor creciente que los envolvía a ambos, un calor que nacía desde el centro de la unión para expandirse por el resto del cuerpo, nublando el cerebro, borrando cualquier cosa que no fuera el calor in crescendo.

Pronto, cualquier dolor fue reemplazado para Juudai y aunque aún trataba de contener su voz, esta vez era para no comenzar a gritar ahí mismo, cosa que traería corriendo a todos los sirvientes. Cada movimiento contribuía a su carrera por alcanzar el clímax, pese a que él no podía darle nombre en esos momentos. Era demasiado calor, con cada segundo que pasaba... Éste sólo parecía aumentar, quemar más. Y era obvio que llegaría un momento que terminaría por explotar, derramándose por la habitación como el cierre perfecto a toda aquella faena.

—Eso ha sido... —nisiquiera tenía palabras para describir el orgasmo, por lo cual Juudai guardó silencio, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

—Lo sé —Johan había alcanzado su propio clímax segundos después que Juudai y también parecía un poco más interesado en conservar cuanto más fuera posible la experiencia—. Ahora creo que puedo ir a cenar en paz.

—¡Tú siempre piensas en la cena!

—¿En qué se supone que estás pensando tú? —Johan hizo un esfuerzo por reírse al tiempo que le echaba una ojeada al desorden que habían hecho. Por suerte, al no haber luz, el crimen no parecía tan espantoso.

—No sé, en practicar de nuevo, ¿tal vez? Aunque hoy ya no, seguro que la cena está lista...

—Ha sido una suerte que no nos descubran, ¿dónde está tu cuarto de baño?

.

Yubel había contenido la respiración como si hubiese sido ella la que estaba en ese cuarto. No había llegado a oír todo, pero lo que alcanzó a comprender, mientras estaba pegada de espaldas a la puerta, le hizo entender lo suficiente. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos por leves segundos antes de procesar la información y luego de que hizo esto su semblante cambió totalmente. Ya no quedaba ni sombra del susto que había tenido por primera vez, ni mucho menos del shock que había desfigurado sus facciones. Sus ojos mostraban decisión.

Nadie debía saber de ello. Nadie debía de hablar de ello.

Había sido lo suficientemente cauta para esconder sus pasos y cuando se decidió a irse de ahí, volvió a ocultar sus tacones quitándoselos. Ella no sabía nada, no había oído nada ni era de su incumbencia.

La cena estaba lista y eso era lo que les diría, nada más.

Tocó la puerta con suavidad.

—Lord Andersen, Juudai, ¿están ahí...?

Sí, era mejor hacer como que no sabía nada.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Con un día de retraso y síp, estoy 100% segura de que no hay nadie ahí. Me ahorro mis sermones, según mi descabellada cabeza, regreso a las actualizaciones semanales, o al menos eso quiero prometer que con este atraso no quedo muy bien parada en cuanto a promesas x'DD En fin, espero que el lemon no haya quedado del shit, me leí muchas kinks meme de Umineko x'D para inspirarme~

Un saludo y gracias por leer y comentar~

Nos vemos el próximo Lunes, si Dios quiere y si dejo de ser tan floja :(


	11. Chapter 11

**Notas antes de empezar:** So... la semana pasada fui un... poquito irresponsable x'D y subí el capítulo el martes, así que si alguien quiere leerse un lemon mal hecho, de click en el botón del capítulo anterior~

* * *

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo Once**

Yubel dejó que la sensación de las suaves alfombras de colores vistosos bajo sus pies descalzos fuera su única distracción. Aún al cerrar los ojos, aún al mirar por las ventanas, en busca del salón principal, podía imaginar lo que había oído, lo que había pasado. Había salido rápidamente del área de peligro, pero incluso con ello no se permitió volver a ponerse las zapatillas hasta llegar al vestíbulo. No le sorprendió tampoco saber que ellos también eran cautos, que sus voces tenían cierto tono de alarma, de complicidad.

La cena está lista. Les había dicho, aún sin saber muy bien porqué, ya que ese era el trabajo de los empleados. La cena está lista y los están esperando. No esperó respuesta, escuchó murmullos, pero no llegó a entenderlos en su rápido camino hacia el comedor.

—¿Qué pasa, Yubel? —Asuka estaba de espaldas al comedor, donde los sirvientes arreglaban la mesa, cubriéndola con utensilios de plata que destelleaban a la luz del candelabro, reverberando por las paredes de la habitación. Observaba a la lejanía con gesto grave, que sólo se acentúo cuando la otra mujer entró, sin duda con el semblante pálido.

—Nada —fue su respuesta cortés—, quizás todavía no me acostumbro al aire de Inglaterra.

Aquella no era una mentira muy convincente considerando que de pequeña había vivido uno o dos años en el país, pero la rubia lo dejó pasar considerándolo como algo que no le incumbía, dada la mirada evasiva que le dirigía Yubel.

—¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Dónde está tu hermano? —la llegada de la madre de Asuka, Alice, terminó con la tensión que reinaba en el lugar. Como siempre, parecía agobiada por preocupaciones desconocidas y se apartaba constantemente los rizos castaños del rostro, en un gesto de clara desesperación. No obstante, cuando vio a Yubel su rostro cambió ligeramente—. Es un gusto verte, querida. ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Y cuán grande has crecido!

Se intercambiaron los cumplidos de rigor, que no por eso dejaron de ser menos verdaderos. Alice siempre había querido tener más familia, más hijas de las cuales ocuparse cuando su tiempo era demasiado, cuando no sabía qué hacer, cuando la mansión le parecía asfixiante, pero los compromisos de su esposo y el sospechar siquiera su engaño terminaron por distanciarlos y romper ese sueño. Así pues, cuando conoció a Yubel al ser tan sólo una niña y al tratarla durante el escaso tiempo en que permaneció ahí, le hicieron tomarle aprecio, como si fuese también su sangre. Era tan grato verla que de momento se olvidó de su amargura y preocupación sin sentido.

—Deben de venir en camino, ya he mandado a que les avisen de la cena —Asuka se encogió de hombros y con cierta indiferencia se hizo a un lado para que su madre pudiera verter sus instintos cariñosos en su amiga, que de nuevo parecía haber palidecido. ¿Estaría enferma o algo así?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarlo, Juudai entró en la habitación luciendo ligeramente diferente a esa tarde, aunque ella no podía precisar si era un efecto óptico, pues llevaba las mismas ropas y no hacía ni dos horas que se habían separado y aún así... De alguna manera, se veía más maduro y más feliz, como nunca lo había visto desde que había heredado la manutención de los negocios de su padre. A su lado estaba Johan, por supuesto y parecía un poco reticente, casi alarmado, sus ojos verdes escrutaban la habitación como si temiera encontrar artillería pesada dentro o a un monstruo horrible. Qué raro... Y cuánto más raro que Yubel también cambiara sutilmente de rostro, pasando de sonreír a apretar mucho los labios, como si temiera decir algo inapropiado.

—¿Nos hemos perdido de algo? —preguntó sin mucho tacto Juudai, acercándose al pequeño grupo junto a la ventana, les sonrió a todos, se quedó de pie con cierto gesto insolente y se puso a reñir con su madre sobre las maneras propias de las personas. Nada había cambiado, nada parecía sustancialmente cambiado y por eso, Johan dio las gracias.

Se le había caído el alma a los pies cuando escuchó la voz de Yubel atravesar la puerta, como si fuese un batallón tratando de tirar su refugio. ¿Habría escuchado algo? ¿Sabría algo? Le parecía extraño que les hubiese avisado de la cena, ella, de tan alta categoría, pero quizás así se hacía en Francia, ¿verdad? Trató de convencerse de ello. Después de todo, nada más había pasado después de que su voz desapareció y aunque no oyeron el repiquetear de sus zapatillas sobre la alfombra, dieron por sentado que se había ido y que el peligro, tan cerca que podían tocarlo con las manos, ya se había desvanecido como una columna de humo.

—Tendremos que darnos prisa —le apuró Johan en cuanto pasaron unos cuantos minutos—. Podría ser sospechoso tardar demasiado.

—Te preocupas mucho —Juudai se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a buscar a tientas su ropa por la habitación oscura, pues nadie había ido a encender las velas de la araña de luces del lugar y la electricidad era algo en lo cual no confiaba demasiado—. Aunque te doy la razón en que deberíamos de apurarnos. ¡Me muero de hambre!

—Uhm, trata de arreglarte un poco, ya sabes... Se podría notar algo —la voz de Johan de pronto sonaba algo cohibida y se dio la vuelta para tratar de ocultar este hecho, mientras sus manos se movían ágilmente cerrando los botones que antes le habían parecido un estorbo.

—Supongo que la diversión se acabó —el castaño siguió con sus ojos la silueta difusa que era Johan mientras se dirigía al cuarto de aseo, justo detrás de la puerta situada al lado de la cama. Por un lado, no podía creer lo que había hecho ni tampoco cuán bien todo ello había salido; pero por el otro le parecía lo más normal, aunque eso sí, algo extraño—. ¡Espera! La diversión se acabó sólo por hoy, ¿verdad?

Johan se rió desde el cuarto de baño y asomó la cabeza para asentir con cierta sorna.

—A menos que quieras perderte la cena y luego tu vida, sí —salió del lugar haciéndole una seña que indicaba que era su turno—. Ahora date prisa.

Durante el camino hacia el comedor habían tratado de poner sus ideas en orden y crear una versión de los hechos que encajara perfectamente con el tiempo de su ausencia y lo que habían estado haciendo. Para precaución extra, además, Juudai había cerrado con llave su habitación, aún si eso significaba privarse de luz esa noche y tener que limpiar por sí mismo la mañana siguiente. Habían concordado también en mantener la mayor naturalidad posible, aunque eso a Johan le costó más trabajo una vez se vio bajo las miradas de todos. Especialmente la del padre de Juudai, que parecía incluso más autoritaria que la de su padre cuando se lo proponía y que, pese a que se sentaron a considerable distancia a la hora de la cena, le parecía escrutarlo y condenarlo por lo que, bien era obvio, nadie más que Juudai y él sabían.

El orden en la mesa iba de la siguiente manera: en la silla principal, por supuesto, estaba el padre de Juudai y Asuka; William, pese a no ejercer más los negocios de manera directa, imponía lo suficiente como para no cambiar sitios con su hijo, pese a la jerarquía de la familia. A ambos costados estaban Asuka y su madre, le seguían, siempre de izquierda a derecha Yubel y Johan y por último Juudai, todo esto por cortesía a los invitados. El resultado era demasiado explosivo y demasiado pesado de llevar. Tanto Yubel como Johan parecían nerviosos y palidecían tanto que casi parecían aquejados de un extraño resfriado, pero nada podía hacerse salvo aparentar normalidad y esperar a que ese largo, largo día terminara.

—¿Piensas quedarte permanentemente en Inglaterra? —Alice se limpió los restos de comida del rostro con desenvoltura, echando una mirada a Yubel desde el otro extremo de la mesa, sin duda tomando el momento de incomodidad por timidez.

Viendo la oportunidad de alejar nuevamente el tema que la agobiaba de su mente, Yubel dio gracias por tener algo en qué distraerse.

—Mis padres quieren que me asiente aquí permanentemente, sí y la verdad es que nada me gustaría más —eso era probablemente medio cierto. Nada le habría gustado más que estar al lado de Juudai, pero el peso de su secreto, apenas descubierto parecía querer teñir los días que con tanto esmero había planeado de color negro opaco.

A William, que no había entendido la indirecta que Alice sí —esa que venía implícita en mis padres quieren, ésa que hablaba de un 'sólo si me caso', cambió drásticamente el tema al ver que se le iba de las manos para pasar a ser un nido de chismes que odiaba.

—Últimamente han venido muchos extranjeros, ¡ahí tienen los que se atrevían a criticar el reinado de la Reina Victoria! Primero se descubre ese nuevo país y luego la economía creciente y la estabilidad se hacen una realidad —el hombre siempre se ponía muy apasionado cuando se trataban de sus opiniones políticas y económicas, como si lo que él dijera (o bien, lo que la reina dijera, dado que siempre la copiaba) era lo correcto—. Por ejemplo, ese muchacho, lord... ¿James Cook? Estoy seguro que sin él, la llegada de tanta prosperidad al país no sería una realidad. Oh, si hasta me han dado ganas de brindar por él.

Su esposa sonrió con diversión, se acordaba que había salido en todos los periódicos la foto de James Cook cuando se hizo el descubrimiento de Australia, sólo un año antes. En ese entonces a su esposo no le había interesado mucho el 'valiente' desconocido como lo había llamado, ni mucho menos las minas de oro que le habían sido entregadas junto con el título de Caballero, pero ahora que lo tenía viviendo a sólo unas millas... Habráse visto, era todo cumplidos para él.

Otro que se había reído había sido Juudai, quien hasta el momento había estado totalmente concentrado en su plato a rebosar de comida. Pero a diferencia de su madre, él no se reía por la ironía de la hipocresía, sino más bien porque Asuka había apretado los labios hasta volverlos una fina línea y parecía decidida a fingir que no se daba por aludida al escuchar ese nombre, pese a que siempre la había visto hablar con él en cualquier evento social en el que se encontraran.

—Oh, yo sé a quién le gustaría brindar por él —comentó, tras pasarse con verdadero ánimo un enorme pedazo de cordero. Alzó su copa, aunque nunca le había gustado el vino y la dirigió a Asuka, cosa que fue suficiente para que todos entendieran.

—¡Juudai! —su madre le dedicó una mirada de advertencia por sobre las fuentes llenas de comida en el centro de la mesa. No le parecía correcto dejar a otras personas enterarse de los asuntos de la familia, mucho menos a Johan, hermano de Ryou y con quien supuestamente estaba todo arreglado, menos la fecha para su enlace con Asuka. ¿Qué iba a decirle Johan a su hermano si oía algo así? ¿Y qué iba a decir Ryou y su familia?

Asuka agradeció mentalmente a su madre por intervenir en el momento adecuado. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que su padre se quedaba pensativo ante ese nombre y ante la indirecta que su hijo había lanzado. El hombre, cuyo cabello rubio estaba moteado de canas, acariciaba con parsimonia su copa de vino, sopesando las palabras escuchadas, comparándolas con los hechos y por supuesto, con las cifras. No había llegado a profundizar mucho en el carácter de ese hombre, ni de hablar de las extensas propiedades y capital que poseía, pero superficialmente y sobretodo, por los periódicos que enumeraron en el pasado los beneficios que la reina le había ortogado, sabía que su unión con Asuka podría ser bastante beneficiosa y casi se arrepintió de haberle prometido a Ryou algo que ya no parecía tan bien dispuesto a cumplir.

Por otro lado —y se complació de su astucia al pensar en ello tan rápido—, podía ver qué tan rápido subían las apuestas, después elegir. ¿Quién llegaría primero? ¿Quién estaría más interesado? Quizás, si invitaba a ese hombre lo suficiente y llegaba a ganarse su confianza, bueno, ¿no podía echarle la culpa a Asuka? ¿No podría alegarle a Ryou que respetaba los sentimientos de su hija y toda esa tontería? Su emoción pareció crecer cuando vio a Yubel en el centro de la mesa. Ella también tenía bastante capital que no le caería mal a los negocios familiares. Si hacía lo propio, si ayudaba a Juudai un poco... ¡No quería ni pensar en los beneficios que recibiría!

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que nisiquiera se dio cuenta de que todos habían terminado de cenar y de que, además, se habían retirado de la mesa sin su permiso. De cualquier modo, no le importó y se dirigió hacia la ventana para seguir elucubrando, tendría que encontrar el Debret* y hacer algunas cuentas, pero estaba casi seguro de su plan.

Sonrió al ver a sus hijos al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la salida de la mansión, ahí donde se detenían los carruajes para esperar a sus dueños después de un largo día. Yubel se había despedido primero de todos y ya enfilaba hacia la salida, reverberando el sonido de sus zapatillas al chocar contra el asfalto. Johan, en cambio, intercambiaba unas cuantas palabras con su hijo al tiempo que Asuka y Alice regresaban a la mansión.

—Vaya que ha sido un día largo —exclamó Juudai, desperezándose sin disimulo—. Pero la verdad es que hasta ahora ha sido uno de los mejores —sonrió con ganas por su broma privada, pese a que no había nadie más que ellos para oírlo—. ¿No podrías dar más lecciones mañana?

—Bueno... No sé —se encogió de hombros claramente yendo de broma con todo el asunto—. Si puedes cargar en tu consciencia la muerte de un montón de gente desconocida, sí.

—¡Johan!

—No lo prometo porque no estoy seguro, pero eso no significa que no habrá más lecciones, ¿vale? —guiñó un ojo y comenzó a descender las escaleras, pues no consideraba seguro seguir con su pequeño juego en un lugar tan abierto—. ¡Nos vemos!

Juudai le gritó algo que no llegó a escuchar en cuanto entró a su carruaje. Definitivamente coincidía con él, aquél era uno de los mejores días del año... ¿Del año? Quizás de toda su vida.

Sin embargo, no era la única persona cuyos pensamientos estaban en sincronía, Yubel también pensaba en Juudai mientras su carruaje pasaba, desdibujándolo todo por lo rápido que iba, por grandes extensiones de bosques; pensaba en Juudai y en lo que había pasado.

Un lazo insalvable que los unía a los tres de una manera demasiado extraña.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Acotaciones.**

*El Debret o peerage era un libro en el cual se enlistaba a toda la Aristocracia en Inglaterra, en dicho libro venían datos como el estatus, título, propiedad, relaciones como matrimonio, hijos, etcétera.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Parece que sí he recuperado el ritmo semanal, ya era hora~ bueno trataré de irme rápido y de tomar en cuenta todo lo que pueda mis largos resúmenes de estudio de personajes, ahora una persona más se ha sumado a la lista de los que saben el secreto~ Y saben por qué :(? Porque la sociedad de la reina Victoria era muy conservadora, por dentro las familias podrían ser un desastre, pero por fuera las apariencias importaban más, por lo que muchos creían que era la mejor época de Inglaterra, lo era por la cuestión económica pero no por la social, porque todos eran unos hipócritas (pretty much lo que pasa en la sociedad moderna lol x'D), en fin, ¿se preguntan por qué Yubel no quiere decir nada? ¿Les intriga º-º? ¿Y los planes del padre de Juudai se llevarán a cabo? ¿Y habrá más lecciones? ¿Y Johan dejará morir a sus pacientes? x'D. Averíguenlo en el próximo capítulo de su telenovela...! ok, no x'DD. Ya extrañaba escribir como loca en las notas x'D.

Vale, un saludo a todos, gracias por leer y nos vemos el próximo lunes si Dios quiere~

Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo Doce**

La noche había caído ya y la única vela de la habitación iluminaba con tétricas sombras el dosel de una cama, donde una mujer descansaba el rostro, con gesto apesadumbrado, contra uno de los pilares de madera que componían dicha cama. Alice, la madre de Juudai, escrutaba con cansancio a su esposo, que se paseaba febrilmente por la habitación, cubierto únicamente por una bata de satén color vino, explicándole a gran detalle el futuro maravilloso que tenía planeado para sus hijos, futuro en el cual, según él, ella debía de tener una participación más activa.

La idea de casar a sus hijos con personas de tan alta clase y sobretodo de tanto dinero, se había ido asentando en su mente conforme los días comenzaron a pasar tras esa cena. Y sobretodo logran asentarse en su mente porque ambos jóvenes concurrían tanto como podían en su casa y siempre eran vistos en las reuniones importantes, cosa que sólo les daba más valía ante sus ojos. Sin embargo, el que sus posiciones fueran tan importantes, era lo que menos le permitía poder concretar dichas uniones, porque dada su condición, si alguien se daba cuenta de que precisamente, buscaba el dinero antes que la felicidad de sus hijos, caería demasiada desgracia sobre ellos y eso quería evitar.

No obstante, si eran ellos los que venían a la familia, los que pedían por unirse... La cosa sería diferente, conveniente para él. Y ahí entraba Alice, como le explicaba, haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos, hasta tal punto que la exasperación de sus palabras le hicieron temer a la mujer que se arrancara la barba rubia de un sólo tirón en su afán por transmitir su sentir. Alice tenía cosechar esas relaciones con los jóvenes, tenía que encontrar una manera de hacer que todos se contactaran más, no importaba cuál, realmente.

—¡Nuestra casa en Kent! —la mujer volvió a enfocar su vista, que estaba perdida entre el sueño y la fascinante sombra que proyectaba la luz de la vela en las paredes, cuando su esposo soltó tal exclamación, con el mismo tono que si estuviera anunciando el fin del mundo—. ¡Alice, nuestra casa en Kent!

Ella arrugó el ceño visiblemente, quería dormir, no oír estupideces.

—Sí, nuestra casa en Kent, ¿qué sucede con ella? —se sentó en el mullido colchón, sintiendo la calidez que una tarde lluviosa le había robado, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y su rostro, similar al de su hija, tomó también el gesto enfadado que ésta hacía de vez en cuando—. No me digas que piensas regalarla a alguno de esos niños sólo para que se casen con los nuestros, ¿verdad?

—No sería mala idea... —acotó él, dubitativo y pasándose la mano por los cabellos—. Pero no, seguro que ellos tienen terrenos mucho mejores. ¡No! Lo que quiero es que los lleves allí.

—¿A quiénes? ¿Para qué? —si podía seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de su esposo, que normalmente no eran nada difíciles de adivinar, lo que le estaba proponiendo era hacer un viaje hasta Kent para dejar a los chicos a solas. No le molestaba en sí la idea de salir de Londres, ni el largo camino hasta el puerto, donde tenían la propiedad, sino la idea de tener que invitarlos, porque no estaba segura de quién quería él que fuera y quién no. Si Fubuki Tenjouin estaba entre los invitados... Que mejor se fuera despidiendo de su plan. No iba a soportar al hijo bastardo a su lado, ni por todo el oro del mundo.

—Escucha, sé lo que estás pensando —el hombre pareció suavizarse al ver la expresión adusta que siempre se formaba en el rostro de su mujer cuando un pensamiento desagradable cruzaba su mente, casi siempre con respecto a lo que ella llamaba su otra familia, con todo el desprecio del mundo—. Fubu... No creo que sea adecuado que él vaya, sólo tú, Asuka, Juudai y por supuesto, nuestros amables benefactores.

—No creo que sepas lo que estoy pensando —fue la respuesta de ella, entrecerrando los ojos con enfado—. ¿Y en qué más consiste tu brillante plan?

Dicha pregunta hizo que el conde se levantara nuevamente para su febril explicación de los pasos a seguir. Alice suspiró con pesadez, al parecer, no conseguiría dormir nada bien esa noche.

.

El aire salino del mar se sentía incluso dentro del carruaje, en el cual varias personas iban sentadas. El camino había sido largo y extenuante, sin embargo, la sola vista del mar a su izquierda conseguía derretir todo el cansancio acumulado en sus cuerpos, aún pese a haber estado sentados durante varias horas en ese estrecho carruaje, nada cómodo para echar la siesta. Al final, el plan de William Yuuki había visto su conclusión y en dos carruajes, tirados por varios caballos (extenuados, pero hermosos caballos), viajaban todas las personas que, según él, habían de completar sus planes a futuro.

Alice Yuuki, Asuka y Yubel, junto con Jim iban en el carruaje que adelantaba por varios metros al ocupado por Johan y Juudai, quienes haciendo alarde de cortesía, habían declinado la oferta de incomodar a las damas —y luego cuánto se habían reído de sus palabras, que les parecían pasadas de moda y nada propias de ellos. El padre de la familia no había podido ir por estar poniendo al corriente los asuntos que Juudai dejaba tirados de vez en cuando y por su propia salud desmejorada, que le había granjeado una recomendación del Doctor —Johan, precisamente—, de que no era bueno hacer viajes largos.

Así pues, la perspectiva del viaje se extendía como un camino lleno de posibilidades y diversiones, dignas de la ociosa sociedad Londinense Aristocrática, en la cual sólo los placeres de la caza, los bailes y las caminatas por el campo y la playa, serían suficientes alicientes como hacerlos felices.

—¿Estará bien su mascota, lord James? —Alice parecía tener un dolor de cabeza, que se transmitía en su voz cansada y enojada. Si no calculaba mal, faltaba sólo media hora para llegar a la casa, pero se sentía en la obligación de hablar con el hombre, de manera que éste, como diría su esposo, tuviera una agradable relación con la familia.

Jim, quien iba viendo cómo el paisaje se desdibujaba suavemente por la ventana, en un infinito mar de color azul claro, salpicado de gotas de luz, sonrió con cortesía.

—No es mi mascota, es mi amiga —puntualizó, haciendo un guiño amistoso con la mirada, que no le pasó desapercibido a Yubel, sentada al lado suyo—. Karen es muy dura, seguro que estará bien. Le hará mucho bien el retozar un rato por el mar, aunque en Australia el agua no es precisamente toda salada...

—Yo pensaba que sí —interfirió Asuka, sin poder evitarlo—. ¿No es Australia una enorme isla?

—Claro, pero Inglaterra también lo es y no toda el agua es salada, ¿verdad? —fue la respuesta amable del hombre, antes de que iniciara una animada disertación sobre la calidad del agua, los bosques y todo lo que había en Australia, casi del otro lado del mundo.

Yubel y Alice cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento cómplice antes de apartar la vista hacia otro lado, como si trataran de no incomodar a los otros dos. Alice pensó entonces, mientras las verjas de su casa de Kent se abrían de par en par, revelando unos jardínes que necesitaban ser cuidados, que el plan no necesitaba llevarse a cabo, al menos no para Asuka. Él ya la tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

.

Johan estaba incómodamente repantigado sobre el asiento de piel del carruaje, que no dejaba de agitarse bruscamente. Le encantaba salir de viaje, pero tenía que admitir que las sillas de posta no eran la mejor opción de comodidad. Juudai lo miraba desde su propio asiento, que también había convertido en una cama improvisada, con el amago de una sonrisa en los labios, como pensando cosas que no debería de pensar tan temprano.

—Así que, vacaciones ¿eh? —había dicho lo mismo al menos un millar de veces, siempre desperezándose sobre el asiento cual gato al despertar de su siesta—. Me pregunto cómo las aprovecharemos.

—Considerando que no venimos solos, dudo que las aprovechemos —el joven de ojos verdes hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia el otro carruaje, que iba enfrente de ellos, aún si no podía verlo—. Bueno... Jim y tu hermana podrían estar muy ocupados, pero, ¿qué me dices de tu madre y la otra mujer?

Juudai hizo un gesto de indignación.

—Mi hermana no va a estar ocupada de esa manera —afirmó, con las cejas tan juntas que casi se tocaban. Luego se echó a reír—. Jim va a tener que esperar hasta que se casen.

—Tú precisamente diciendo eso —Johan se incorporó al ver la gran estructura que circundaba la casa de verano de los Yuuki, toda hecha de fierro color negro—. ¡Pero si nosotros no estamos casados! Y además, fuiste tú el que insistió.

—Y tú el que me siguió —continuó el argumento infantilmente el castaño, cruzándose de brazos con gesto divertido—. Pero de cualquier modo, es diferente, Asuka es mujer y...

—Que no te escuche decir eso, o podría darte una paliza —el coche se estaba deteniendo lentamente, frente a una pequeña casa de tejado rojizo y altas ventanas, que cubrían todos los lugares visibles, como si fuera una gran pecera.

—Oh, vamos, ¡sabes a lo que me refería! —le pasó la mano por el cuello de manera juguetona un vez ambos bajaron del carruaje y se desperezaron, mirando a su alrededor con cierto entusiasmo.

La casa estaba situada al lado derecho de una enorme vereda de tierra junto al mar, dicha vereda se perdía aún más allá en la entrada de un pueblo común y corriente lleno de pescadores, quienes de vez en cuando iban a vender sus productos a los sirvientes de la casa. Por lo tanto, todo el soplo marino refrescaba el lugar, hasta tal punto que los vientos parecían haber torcido sólo un poquito la estructura y marchitado los jardínes con su inevitable fuerza cada vez que se acercaba un tornado. Era un excelente lugar para descansar y en el cual reinaba el silencio, sólo roto por las olas del mar rompiendo contra las rocas a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Era un excelente lugar para no ser visto, para perderse... Y también para ser oído, si no se era cuidadoso.

—Juudai, ¿qué haces? Date prisa y entra —su madre lo miraba con gesto exasperado desde la mitad de las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal de la estructura, todas ellas eran de madera pintada de color blanco, un poco erosionada por la acción de la brisa salada—. Es hora de la comida.

Como si aquél fuera un mágico conjuro para hacerlo obedecer, el chico se dio la vuelta con rapidez, llevándose a Johan con él por el camino, pues ambos se habían detenido a observar el espectáculo sin haberse dado cuenta y al darse Juudai la vuelta, teniendo su brazo aún sobre los hombros de Johan, éste giró inevitablemente con él, causándose un poco de daño.

—Con calma —pidió Johan, echando un vistazo rápido a Jim, quien liberaba a Karen ante la asustada mirada de los sirvientes y de la propia madre de Juudai—. En serio, ¿qué eres? ¿Un obsesionado con las cosas que te gustan?

Juudai, al captar la indirecta, se echó a reír pero no dijo nada al respecto. Jim subía las escaleras, dejando a Karen correr por los jardínes, cosa que encedió su alarma, ésa que le decía que se apurara antes de que no hubiera comida.

—Ya hablaremos de eso después, ¿vale? Por ahora... ¡sí, adivinaste, me muero de hambre! —todavía sosteniéndolo por los hombros, Juudai haló a su amigo por todas las escaleras hasta entrar al lugar, que si bien siempre estaba cuidado y tenía servidumbre, olía un poco a polvo y humedad.

—Tú siempre la tienes —se encogió de hombros el otro, siguiéndolo sin rechistar—. Y sí, sí que hablaremos.

.

Tras terminar de comer y al ver cómo el ocaso sucedía al día con una rapidez inexplicable, todos decidieron que ya era hora de arreglar sus pertenencias y asignar habitaciones. La casa estaba dividida en dos plantas y éstas a su vez, se cortaban por las escaleras de doble brazo. La madre de Juudai dispuso que se separaran de acuerdo a los sexos, para mayor seguridad y todos los varones terminaron en el ala derecha, un corredor largo, vacío y solitario, sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna, privado de la magnífica vista del mar.

—¡Yo quiero este cuarto! —gritó Juudai, cuando subió corriendo, equipaje en mano, hacia el lugar. Había tomado la habitación más cercana a las escaleras, una espléndida cama matrimonial en la cual podría patalear cuanto quisiera sin caerse y además, de su color favorito.

—No me parece justo, ¿no deberíamos de elegir primero, al ser invitados? —Johan se asomó al lugar para ver al castaño tumbado sobre la cama, riendo como si hubiera conseguido el mejor premio del mundo, casi parecía un niño con juguete nuevo—. Pues... ¡Yo quiero ésta! —tan rápido que Jim nisiquiera pudo verlo, Johan echó a correr uno o dos metros hacia la derecha, donde estaba la siguiente puerta y la abrió sin siquiera mirar su contenido.

—Supongo que me toca la última —riendo ante la excesiva energía de sus amigos y todavía cuestionándose qué hacía allí en primer lugar, dado que la reunión parecía más familiar, Jim arrastró su equipaje hasta la última habitación disponible—. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches, le respondieron ellos, en un eco que sonó extrañamente cercano. Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar antes de dormirse, pero ya no saldría en el resto de la noche, no a menos que Karen lo necesitara y por cómo se veía de feliz, persiguiendo pequeños animalejos, eso no sucedería en un buen tiempo. Bueno, al menos tendría tiempo para pensar. Al menos tendría tiempo para pensar...

—¿Así que ya te vas a dormir? —Johan había salido de su habitación una vez escuchó que la puerta y el seguro del cuarto de Jim se cerraban, habló despacio con un susurro apremiante, frente a la puerta de Juudai.

Éste le respondió con una breve carcajada.

—No, parece que no.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Oh, goodness... En serio que no sé cómo hacer esto más rápido sin quitarle las escenas importantes-pistas, en ifin, espero movilizar esto al punto de conflicto principal en estos días. En serio que ya tengo todo planeado pero x'DDD me ha dado por profundizar en todos mis personajes hasta en los no principales (y por eso la escena de los padres de Juudai), so... x'D. Si perdiendo el hilo, ni que estuviera escribiendo una novela, pero bueno x'D. Gracias por aguantarme semana a semana , por leer y por comentar, yay, tengo y a ver si lo publico entre esta semana o la otra, un fic de la película º-º, si ya vieron la película de ygo, la más nueva sabrán a lo que me refiero~ y... er, no me acuerdo que estaba diciendo x'D. Ok, dejo los desvarios.

Saludos a todos~

Nos vemos el próximo lunes si Dios quiere :3


	13. Chapter 13

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo Trece**

Juudai dejó escapar un largo bostezo que reverberó por las paredes de la habitación similar a un cañonazo, en el silencio de la noche. Había sido un día largo, sumado al largo viaje, habían tenido que desempacar sus cosas y airear un poco las habitaciones, que llevaban meses en desuso. Por eso, estaba muy cansado, tanto que de vez en cuando parpadeaba para no quedarse dormido, sumido en la calidez de las sábanas que ya lo esperaban para llevarlo al mundo de los sueños.

—¿Estás dormido? —fue la pregunta de Johan, que llevaba largo tiempo hablando, sentado a su lado, sobre algo que al parecer el castaño no había entendido del todo por cómo enfocaba y desenfocaba la vista con el transcurrir del tiempo.

—Hm, algo así —respondió él, dándose la vuelta para mirar a la figura que estaba sentada en el pie de la cama, con una gran sonrisa en los labios—. Tengo sueño.

—Eso puedo verlo, yo también; estoy seguro que todos se han quedado dormidos nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada —desperezándose y notando cómo su interlocutor cada vez perdía más el hilo de su conversación, Johan se levantó para marcharse, no sin antes comentar algo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza durante todo el trayecto de ida hacia la casa de Kent—. Juudai, ¿no crees que hay algo extraño en todo esto?

—¿En qué? ¿En que no te hayas salido con la tuya hoy? —sus palabras perdían fuerza y coherencia a la vez, pero aún así logró dibujar una sonrisa malévola en sus labios—. No, no creo que haya nada raro.

—Bien sabemos que el que no se ha salido con la suya eres tú —Johan sacudió la cama juguetonamente de manera que el otro no pudiera conciliar el sueño tan rápido—. A lo que me refería es a la elección de los invitados, yo no estaría aquí si tú no me hubieras invitado; pero ha venido Jim e incluso esa otra mujer, Yubel...

—Mi madre adora a Yubel, en cuanto a Jim, ¿no podría ser que Asuka le pidió a mi madre que lo invitara, ya que ella tenía mucha vergüenza de hacerlo? —entreabrió vagamente los ojos para mirar el semblante de Johan, que lucía dubitativo, como si sus palabras no hubieran logrado convencerlo—. Igual, no importa, ya estamos aquí y a menos que suceda algo, no nos iremos en un largo largo rato —la última palabra la alargó debido a un nuevo bostezo—. Johan...

—¿Qué? —él todavía tenía sus dudas con respecto a los invitados, pero decidió dejar el tema pasar para otro día en el cual el sueño no hiciera menos estragos en la imparcialidad de Juudai. También tenía sueño y estaba considerando irse a dormir para desconectar todos esos pensamientos y todo ese cansancio que le pesaba como si estuviese cargando el mundo entero.

—Tienes que encontrar una forma... —llegado a este punto, Juudai nisiquiera se molestó en desvestirse y ponerse el traje de cama, sino que entró directamente a las cobijas sin cambiarse—, de que me salga con la mía.

Tratando de que su carcajada no sonara demasiado fuerte en ese silencio, sólo roto por el sonido levemente contenido del mar, Johan dio vuelta al picaporte para encontrarse con un pasillo vacío y los bosques, más allá de las ventanas, moviéndose al compás del viento. Era un escenario bastante agradable e incluso hasta le infundía ciertas fuerzas, por lo cual se atrevió a susurrar:

—La hallaré, ya verás... Buenas noches.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él, dejándolo levemente a oscuras, Johan creyó oír una pequeña risita a modo de respuesta, lo cual le hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de las dudas que lo asaltaban. Era cierto, tenían días y días para estar juntos, ¿qué importaba quién venía con ellos? Lo único que importaba era cómo quitárselos de encima.

.

La mañana llegó con inusitada rapidez, renovando con ella los ánimos y los rostros descansados que se habían perdido a su llegada. El sol brillaba en lo alto ese día, cosa poco común en Inglaterra, donde siempre está nublado; invitándolos a dar un paseo por la playa o por los bosques, o solamente el relajarse en el jardín, todas aquellas actividades placenteras con un buen clima.

La primera en levantarse fue Alice, pues al ser la anfitriona tenía que supervisar que todos los preparativos para el desayuno estuvieran listos, desde la vajilla adecuada en el comedor, hasta la cantidad correcta de té a servir. Asuka le ayudó tras levantarse media hora después que ella y gracias a los esfuerzos de ambas mujeres, sin descontar las de los empleados, que se exigían mucho para no ser despedidos al ser esa una casa poco frecuentada, el desayuno estuvo listo para cuando el resto de los invitados se levantó, para encontrarse en la mesa todo tipo de frutas, panes y cereales.

—¡Por eso me gustan las vacaciones! —comentó como siempre el ruidoso Juudai, sentándose a la mesa con una emoción que hasta casi parecía indecente—. No puedo esperar a saber los planes de hoy, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —recorrió la mesa con sus ojos castaños, con una expectación digna de un niño pequeño en la mañana de Navidad.

—A mi me gustaría llevar de paseo a Karen —dijo Jim, que estaba sentado a su lado, como siempre vestido con ropas poco adecuadas para su clase y época—, creo que le gustará volver a ver un poco de vegetación, dado que la he tenido encerrada en casa desde que llegamos a Inglaterra.

—Oh, suena genial, ¿puedo ir? —nunca había tenido mucho contacto con el reptil y le entusiasmaba la idea de correr por ahí con semejante animal—. ¿Podemos ir? —esta vez su vista se dirigió a Johan como si le pidiera permiso, pero fue Jim el que respondió.

—¡Claro! No hay problema, entre más, mejor —dicho esto tomó un generoso trozo de pan y le untó mantequilla, dejando el resto de la conversación para más tarde.

—Oye, Asuka, ¿no quieres ir? —todos habían seguido comiendo, pero de vez en cuando Juudai hacía pausas para preguntarle cosas a uno o a otro, esta vez tocándole a la desafortunada Asuka soportar a su hermano—. Después de todo, Jim ha venido porque...

Su madre carraspeó en ese mismo momento, indicándole que no fuera indiscreto; pero si Jim se dio cuenta de ésto, no lo expresó y en su lugar reiteró la invitación que le había hecho Juudai a la rubia y por supuesto, a su acompañante, Yubel, dejando todo planeado para cuando terminaran de desayunar.

.

Una hora más tarde, después de que los sirvientes retiraran los platos y que todos se pusieran ropa más adecuada para la tan esperada expedición, salieron a pie de la mansión, dejándose envolver por los verdes de los campos llenos de pasto y el sonido del mar cada vez más cerca conforme se acercaban, junto con la brisa salada salpicando sus rostros.

Karen iba a la cabeza, corriendo lo más rápido que su cuerpo le dejaba, espantando a los empleados que se encontraba en el camino y con Jim siguiéndola de cerca; nadie podía precisar quién se estaba divirtiendo más, si el cocodrilo hembra, su dueño o Juudai al observar todo el espectáculo.

—En serio, debe de ser genial Australia —decía de vez en cuando, logrando que Asuka, quien iba asida de su brazo derecho frunciera el ceño al sentirlo como un ataque hacia ella—. Jim es genial también.

—Lo sé, la primera vez que lo vi no me lo podía creer y mucha gente lo detestaba en secreto por cómo se comportaba, pero yo nunca pensé que hubiera algo de malo en él —Johan les guiñó el ojo amistosamente, unos metros más al costado, con Yubel del brazo, quien también parecía estarse divirtiendo con el espectáculo que ofrecía ese animal exótico y su dueño.

—Y, uhm, ¿hacia dónde vamos? —creyendo que los terrenos de la plática comenzaban a ponerse peligrosos y en un intento de disimular el bochorno que de pronto le había dado a Asuka, ésta decidió cambiar de tema.

—Hacia donde vaya Karen, supongo —Yubel le dirigió cierta mirada cómplice a la mujer mientras dejaba que Juudai y Johan se rieran un poco ante su broma. Pero su única respuesta fue una mirada de reproche, como si Asuka le dijera: "¿Tú también te has unido a ellos en mi contra?"

Al final terminaron en la playa, tras una caminata de media hora en la que pudieron observar todo tipo de vegetación. Había unas cuantas familias en el lugar, sobretodo niños pequeños corriendo y jugando entre las olas, por lo cual nadie les puso más atención de la debida, aún con Karen como acompañante.

Estaban preparándose para hacer un improvisado campamento sobre la arena blanca, mientras el cocodrilo se decidía entre entrar o no al agua salada, cuando Jim, quien la cuidaba, se acercó a Yubel y Asuka, con aire entre serio y dubitativo. Tan raro era su aspecto que hasta Johan y Juudai, que estaban haciendo el tonto en el agua, se detuvieron a mirarlo e incluso Johan se atrevió a darle un codazo a Juudai, quien se lo devolvió gustoso, dándole a entender que algo más estaba por pasar ahí.

Por supuesto, desde su posición no podían escuchar nada, pero confirmaron sus sospechas cuando Asuka se levantó de su improvisado asiento, dejando a Yubel sola, para seguir al vaquero, que padecía de una mezcla de decisión y nerviosismo. Como no podían ser maleducados y ya estaban mojados hasta el torso, ambos decidieron regresar al lado de la única mujer que quedaba, que parecía bastante decepcionada de no poder mojarse como ellos.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde ha ido Asuka? ¿Es que acaso Jim quiere suicidarse o qué? —sus pantalones e incluso zapatos estaban chorreando agua y cuando se acercó para sentarse, a esto se le sumó la arena, que sin duda a otros escandalizaría pues echaba a perder tan fino traje.

Johan se sentó a su lado, riendo, quedando los tres en un extraño triángulo no planeado.

—Eso creo, quizás ambos quieren suicidarse —fue el comentario de ella, a lo cual los otros dos asintieron con ganas.

—Bueno, ya lo sabremos, ¿verdad? Le sacaré toda la información a Jim y luego te la comunico, Juudai, por supuesto, si quiere también puedo comunicársela a usted —Johan había tenido sus sospechas de Yubel, quien siempre se mostraba muy cauta al estar ellos presentes y parecía mirarlos a ambos más de lo normal, pero conforme hablaba con ella y conforme se daba cuenta de que no había ninguna parcialidad hacia Juudai ni de éste a ella, más se iba tranquilizando y hasta le caía bien.

—Considerando que Asuka es mi amiga, me pregunto quién tendrá más información al final del día —Yubel apartó su vestido como si le fastidiara sólo un poco; normalmente respetaba las reglas de la sociedad y todo aquello que le había sido impuesto desde la cuna, pero cuando estaba con ellos en particular, sabía que podía comportarse como le diera la gana y nadie se lo reprocharía; quizás por eso era amiga de Asuka, porque muy en el fondo ambas se parecían.

—Ya veremos —fue la respuesta al unísono de ambos hombres, como si estuvieran cerrando una apuesta muy importante; luego los tres posaron sus miradas sobre las figuras ya lejanas de Jim y Asuka, cuyo vestido color rojo iba dejando un surco en la arena conforme ésta se alejaba.

.

Asuka sabía muy bien de los planes que su padre había ideado y de los cuales su madre era el peón que los llevaría a cabo, no los había oído, pero su intuición le decía más de lo necesario. El que hubieran invitado a Yubel, el que hubieran invitado a James... Definitivamente todo aquello iba evocado a su matrimonio y a cerrar relaciones beneficiosas para la familia.

No es que le desagradara James, ni mucho menos, pero no le gustaba nada que sus padres se entrometieran en sus asuntos y mucho menos que éstos estuvieran saliendo tan bien para ellos que hasta el mismo James le hubiera pedido hablar con ella a solas. Bueno, ¿qué iba a decirle? Trataba de mantener la compostura, esa cara serena que de vez en cuando dejaba escapar una sonrisa, pero por dentro sus pensamientos eran un caos. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Y qué iba ella a responderle? No le desagradaba, pero tampoco estaba segura de qué tan lejos iban sus afecciones por alguien a quien conocía de tan poco tiempo. Así pues, también estaba Ryou, el compromiso prenupcial solamente concitado y el que ella, en el fondo, también le quería.

Oh, bueno, eso era lo que más le molestaba y una arruga se formó en su frente al pensarlo. Eso era lo que más odiaba, que por más que tratara de luchar contra todo lo que la rodeaba: sociedad, reglas, modas, pensamientos; muy en el fondo era tan normal como le había dicho Johan alguna vez. Preocupándose por problemas amorosos y toda la cosa... ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

—¿Está... enojada? —se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que las figuras de Johan, Yubel y Juudai se vieran como simples motitas de colores moviéndose frenéticamente, quizás riendo de algún chiste que seguro no le gustaría. Asuka se detuvo a mirarlo y negó con la cabeza, recomponiendo su semblante, de alguna manera, no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando, pero de otra... No podía evitar que su corazón amenazara con saltar de su lugar y escaparse, sólo para que el sonido de su retumbar no la delatara ante el hombre—. Asuka, quiero pedirle algo.

La manera en la cual le hablaba, cambiando el tono de informal a formal habría escandalizado a su madre y delataba muy bien que él no estaba hecho como los otros, nisiquiera Ryou.

Ella, incapaz de hablar, pues lo creía inapropiado, asintió de manera que se diera a entender que lo escuchaba con atención. James se metió las manos a los bolsillos y luego sonrió, como si eso le diera ánimos.

—¿Me dejaría... —y mientras decía esto se quitaba el sombrero vaquero, como si estuviera saludando a la misma reina—, cortejarla?

.

La tarde había caído y tras una cena bastante animada, en la cual Johan y Juudai hablaron hasta por los codos —secundados de vez en cuando por Yubel— sobre su paseo por la playa y cómo habían jugado con Karen, todos se dispersaron por la casa para las últimas actividades antes del término del segundo día.

Alice se había retirado a su habitación para terminar unas cuantas cartas obligatorias para sus amistades en la región, avisándoles de que habían llegado. Mientras que Johan, Juuda y Jim habían ido a alimentar a Karen, con mucha curiosidad por parte de los primeros ante la dieta del animal; dejando solas a las dos mujeres restantes, quienes decidieron pasar la hora del té en el pequeño salón del primer piso, adornado con un papel de color cielo y un gran pianoforte en la esquina.

—¿Y bien? —Asuka degustaba una taza de té con toda la calma del mundo, aspirando el aroma dulce del azúcar mezclándose con el natural de la canela; a Yubel le parecía extraño este comportamiento, aunque no tanto viniendo de ella, por eso no pudo evitar preguntarle—. ¿Qué sucedió? Cuando se fueron, ya sabes.

La rubia dirigió sus ojos de color miel hacia ella y se delató inmediatamente cuando desvió la vista.

—¿Te ha pedido que te cases con él? —fue la siguiente pregunta de su amiga, quien parecía interesada en hacer una pequeña burla de ello si se le daba la ocasión.

—No —dijo tajantemente Asuka—. Me pidió... que lo dejara cortejarme.

—¡Vaya, qué romántico! —Yubel estaba a punto de atragantarse con la galleta que había tomado antes de semejante confesión—. Eso es tan... viejo. ¿Cuándo se hacía eso, en la Edad Media? ¿Y qué le has dicho?

Esta vez no hubo vacilación en su voz al contestar.

—Que sí —creyendo que aquél tema era demasiado serio y que no debía de armarse un escándalo de ello, Asuka decidió llevar la conversación por otros derroteros—. ¿Y bien? —repitió la pregunta que la misma Yubel le había dicho al principio de tan incómoda conversación—. ¿Y qué pasa contigo y con mi hermano? ¿Aún te sigue gustando?

Yubel recordó entonces la mañana y parte de la tarde que había pasado con el castaño y con su amigo, Johan. Sin duda ambos eran todo un caso y a pesar de que sabía lo que sabía, a pesar de que debía de estar molesta e incluso asqueada, no pudo evitar sonreír. Ambos le gustaban bastante, eran muy agradables y sin duda imparables cuando estaban juntos, pero en el caso específico de Juudai...

No, ni aún recordando lo que había escuchado en su casa esa vez; ni aún sabiendo lo que sabía...

—Sí —fue su respuesta sincera, antes de darle un último sorbo a su té—. Sí, todavía me gusta.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** LOL! Si hasta a mi me dio pena escribir a Jim preguntando eso, es taaan old fashioned :(, aunque creo que si se hacía todavía en esa época, no estoy del todo segura, no me documenté del todo x'D, eeen fin, creo que será lo último explícito que veremos de Asuka y Jim y digo creo porque tienen un momento muy significativo para los otros en un futuro, pero planeo hacer una... ¿secuela? o bueno un fanfic aparte de este, en la misma línea de tiempo sólo para sacarme la espinita de escribir de estos dos ._. x'DDD. Sooo... :voz de viejo: ¿qué les espera a nuestros protagonistas º-º? ¿Johan hallará una manera de salirse con la suya? ¿Convencerá a Juudai de sus sospechas? ¿Yubel shippea el spiritshipping x'DDD? ¿Algún día sucederá algo de verdad o seguiré dándole rodeos históricos al asunto? x'D. Bueno averiguenlo la próxima semana en su telenovela (? x'D. Ya pues, espero verlas la próxima semana, mi gato (Johan :( x'D) se acaba de perder y no me siento con ánimos de vivir ;_; ok no, pero ya saben a lo que me refiero, así que no sé cómo esté de ánimos la próxima semana para escribir.

En fin, les mando un saludo desde acá y lol, acabo de ver que hice un sermón enorme, en fin, nos vemos si Dios quiere la próxima semana.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo Catorce**

Su mano se deslizaba hábilmente sobre el papel, dejando al pasar pulcramente escritas, cientos de palabras en tinta negra. Los planes no estaban saliendo del todo mal, relataba Alice en su carta, ésa que había empezado cientos de veces y que siempre terminaba siendo un borrador arrugado en algún rincón del cuarto. Su hija no le tenía la suficiente confianza como para decírselo o quizás se sentía avergonzada, pero la mujer se las había arreglado para saber lo que había ocurrido en su salida con James hacía más de una semana, el segundo día en Kent, cuando fueron a la playa.

Además, aún si no lo hubiera oído —de casualidad, gracias a que Juudai y su amigo lo comentaban—, igual lo hubiera sabido, por la manera en que habían comenzado a tratarse después de ese día; quizás pensaran que nadie se daba cuenta, pero ella los sorprendía a veces echándose miradas fugaces que, como seguía relatando a su esposo, el destinatario de esa carta, daban indicios prometedores de que al menos uno de los planes se completaría.

En cuanto a Juudai... El ceño de la mujer se arrugó; él le estaba dando mucho más trabajo y ya daba por descartado cualquier fruto o indicio prometedor de que su viaje y toda aquella locura no habían sido en vano, pues raras veces se veía a solas con Yubel y cuando lo hacía no parecía tener ningún tipo de atención especial hacia ella, como si no le importara. Es culpa de ese amigo suyo, escribía ella, casi a punto de terminar el pedazo de papel, mirando por encima de la ventana, a la lejanía. Se la pasa todo el día con su amigo, no lo culpo, pero no es con él con quien va a casarse...

Casi como si su hijo pudiera oírla y tratara de desafiar los bien pensados planes hechos para su 'bienestar', Alice vio como éste se alejaba con Johan a su lado, rifles y municiones en mano, para pasar nuevamente tiempo a solas. Últimamente lo hacían mucho, salían a perderse por el lugar, con cualquier excusa y no regresaban hasta que la cena era servida, siempre sonriendo como si compartieran un secreto divertido.

Es un caso perdido, agregó al pie de la página, palideciendo de vez en cuando al pensar en cosas descabelladas —como que nunca traían ninguna presa y no se oían sonidos de disparos—; tratando de desecharlas creyendo que estaba paranoica, que su aún no superado odio hacia el engaño de su marido la hacía imaginar cosas. Engaños por doquier.

Sí, sí. No debía culpar a su hijo por querer pasar tiempo con un amigo que no veía desde hacía años, alguien que lo distraía de los horribles deberes de cuidar el condado, las tierras y los negocios. Además... tanto en las fiestas como en los bailes a los cuales habían sido invitados se comportaba normal, siempre ruidoso, siempre el centro de atención. No había nada de qué preocuparse, ¿cierto?

.

Los días parecían avanzar a saltos, componiendo de pronto minutos y luego horas, entre el incambiable paisaje de los árboles moviéndose a la par del viento a la distancia y los barcos perdiéndose en el horizonte. Llevaban aproximadamente una semana en ese lugar y ya se sentían en casa, tan era así el asunto que Johan ya tenía sus lugares favoritos y Karen también.

—Oh, vamos, Karen, ¡déjame darte de comer! —unos cuantos metros más allá de donde el hombre se encontraba sentado, luchando contra el nudo de la corbata que amenazaba con asfixiarlo, Juudai se peleaba con el animal con ganas, aunque eso no le quitaba la sonrisa que le dirigía de vez en cuando—. ¿Por qué la vez pasada me dejaste y ésta no?

Jim sostenía una gran bandeja de carne fresca que al cocinero le había sobrado del almuerzo de la mañana, al parecer al cocodrilo no le gustaba que le ordenaran comer, ni mucho menos que la molestaran mientras tomaba el sol del mediodía e ignoraba olímpicamente al castaño, que hacía de todo, desde gestos divertidos hasta bufidos potentes, por ganar un poco de su atención.

—De verdad podría acostumbrarme a esto —comentó Johan, secándose el sudor que le corría por la frente con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro; había expresado sus verdaderos pensamientos, el querer quedarse en ese lugar quizás para siempre, pasando todo el rato con Juudai... Sí, eso no le daba vergüenza, pero el que Yubel lo supiera, era otra cosa. La mujer estaba sentada a su lado, bajo una sombrilla precariamente colocada sobre la mesa donde estaban sentados, de color rojo resplandeciente, que de vez en cuando cegaba si el ángulo del sol la favorecía.

El Doctor se quedó muy quieto, ya sin tratar de luchar contra el sudor o el saco que parecía asfixiarlo, tratando de adivinar cuál sería la reacción de su acompañante esa tarde. ¿Habría dicho demasiado? Bueno, si había sido así, ella no lo dio a entender ni mostró el menor signo de reconocimiento, ni mucho menos de desagrado, sino que más bien se limitó a asentir misteriosamente con la cabeza, sin quitarle la vista de encima al curioso espectáculo de Juudai argumentando contra el cocodrilo.

—¡Johan! —el hombre se había quedado pensando durante unos segundos en esa extraña reacción, que cimentaba aún más las dudas en su mente sobre los planes secretos que probablemente todos hacían a sus espaldas. ¿Y si se planeaba casar a Juudai con Yubel? ¿Y si por eso la habían invitado?—. ¡Johan! —Juudai se acercó con una mueca de fastidio teñida de diversión en el rostro, tratando de fulminarlo con los ojos, pero sin conseguir del todo el efecto—. Te estoy hablando, ¡es tu turno de hacer entrar a Karen en razón! ¡Háblame cuando te haga caso! —dándole una palmadita amistosa en el hombro, para hacer que se levantara, Juudai se sentó en la silla que él dejaba vacía y lo miró marchar con gesto satisfecho hacia el encuentro con Jim y su mascota—. Esto es divertido —puntualizó, cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca, como dispuesto a relajarse.

—Lo es —corroboró Yubel, quien le había dirigido una rápida mirada a su acompañante, antes de volver a posar sus ojos en Johan, quien repetía el mismo número ridículo de luchar contra el testarudo cocodrilo—. Sería bueno no tener que irse.

Juudai, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, entreabrió uno de ellos y asintió con ganas, no le quedaban ningunas ganas de regresar al ajetreo de la capital y a los interminables libros de cuentas que su padre seguro le estaba preparando en esos momentos. Pero, todavía no tenía nada de lo cual preocuparse, ¿verdad? Después de todo, era sólo su segunda semana en Kent y planeaban quedarse al menos un mes, si no sucedía nada más.

—Aunque me gusta más ir de caza —dijo, soltando un bostezo monumental, sintiendo a su vez cómo los rayos del sol que calentaban la sombrilla lo adormecían sólo un poco—. En Londres no se puede ir de caza...

—Entonces, ¿planean salir de nuevo esta tarde? —Johan había dejado sus inútiles intentos de razonar con la amiga de Jim y en su lugar parecía hablar seriamente de algo con él, alguien que estaba en el salón del primer piso tocando el piano.

—Sí, después de la comida —un nuevo bostezo hizo que las últimas sílabas se alargaran considerablemente, tentándolo a regresar a su cama y dormir por un rato más, pese al escándalo que eso supondría para su madre y cómo ello estropearía sus planes para esa tarde.

—¿Y qué cazan? —fue la aparentemente inocente pregunta de ella, que logró que el castaño se incorporara en la silla como si lo hubiera picado algo, delatando obviamente su mentira—. Oh, bueno. Creo que no lo entendería, ese tipo de cosas no son mis asuntos —y por dentro agregó 'desgraciadamente', antes de volver a su absorta contemplación de Johan, Jim, el paisaje y demás.

Juudai, somnoliento como estaba, no dejó que las palabras le causaran temor y la advertencia que su cerebro le estaba lanzando quedó pronto olvidada al volver a cerrar los ojos por un rato.

.

—No creo que el mismo truco vuelva a funcionar de nuevo —la noche había caído ya de nuevo, trayendo la quietud característica del lugar, en el cual hasta el zumbido de un insecto parecía amplificarse enormemente. Johan estaba apoyado en el alfeizár de la ventana del cuarto de Juudai y los árboles meciéndose detrás de su figura le daban cierto aire de misterio, que su voz conseguía enfatizar—. A estas alturas creo que todos sospechan que no vamos a cazar.

—Cazar es malo —se encogió de hombros Juudai, recostado sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos a ambos lados, como si se abandonara a una enorme pereza—. No voy a matar a un animal nada más porque... Bueno, tú sabes, no voy a matar a un animal.

Johan dejó que la risa que escapaba de sus labios se perdiera en la oscuridad, dividida en dos principales sentimientos, un poco de diversión y también cierta ternura al recordar al niño con el cual jugaba cuando pequeño, que nunca había hecho daño ni al más ruidoso y molesto de los insectos.

—Entonces tendremos que encontrar otra excusa, sino quieres que la próxima vez alguien nos acompañe tengas que matar a un indefenso animalillo —todavía sin perder el aire risueño de su voz, Johan subió a la cama donde éste reposaba, que inmediatamente se hundió bajo su peso, crujiendo sólo un poco.

—Eso es chantaje —la luz de la luna, que bailaba entre las copas de los árboles, quedó de pronto eclipsada por la silueta del otro hombre, quien se había colocado a escasos centímetros de distancia de Juudai, quien seguía recostado, aunque su posición había cambiado ligeramente a una más tensa.

—Nunca dije que no lo fuera, esta vez te toca a ti encontrar la excusa o si no... —al principio, los labios de Johan le hicieron cosquillas en el cuello, pero luego esa sensación se transformó en un ligero calorcillo ahí donde sus labios se posaban, dejándolo momentáneamente sin habla.

—Sigo diciendo que esto es chantaje, uno muy bien logrado, por cierto, pero, ¿cómo quieres que piense en algo si estás encima de mí? —no es que se quejara realmente y de hecho, pronto resolvió no decir nada más para mantener el silencio inamovible de la casa, en el cual, si se mantenían lo suficientemente discretos ya habrían encontrado un nuevo refugio sólo infalible a lo que escapara de sus labios.

Juudai cerró los ojos y dejó que los labios de Johan siguieran su camino por donde más le gustara, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse lentamente y por un momento temió que los ruidos despertaran a Jim, que dormía dos cuartos más allá del suyo; sin embargo, no podía ordenarle a su cuerpo que se contuviera y se alegró de que fuera solamente un escalofrío lo que recorriera su cuerpo cuando las manos de su antes mejor amigo se hicieron camino, deshaciéndose de la camisa en el intento, por su espalda, como si tratara de dejar impresiones de sus dedos en la piel que tocaba.

Pronto, los dedos pasaron de su espalda a su abdomen y luego, casi como si sólo hubiera pasado un instante, fueron sus labios los que acariciaban la piel suave y sensible de su estómago. Un carruaje y el sonido de caballos siendo azotados resonó en la distancia, pero Juudai no lo notó al haber enredado sus dedos en el cabello azulado del otro, tan suave que también parecía inconscientemente acariciar sus dedos.

—¿Ya has pensado en algo? —el segundo hijo de los Andersen era plenamente consciente de que no lo había dejado tiempo para pensar en nada y de que él mismo se había olvidado del mundo más allá de las cuatro paredes de esa habitación, pero no pudo evitar preguntarlo para ver dibujarse una sonrisa en los labios del otro a modo de respuesta.

—Bueno, ¿tú qué crees? —el castaño se incorporó ligeramente, apoyándose sobre sus codos para alcanzar los labios del otro, que en ningún momento lo habían besado desde esa tarde, cuando habían ido a 'cazar'; al parecer, esa noche iba a ser bastante productiva si conseguían mantenerse callados—. Aunque la verdad es que, sinceramente, creo que en estos momentos no me hace falta pensar.

Volvieron a besarse mientras afuera se seguían escuchando a intervalos regulares carruajes pasando, como si algo importante estuviese sucediendo. Sin embargo, de nuevo no les pusieron demasiada atención, nisiquiera cuando oyeron que uno se detuvo muy cerca de ahí, llamando a gritos a alguien.

—¿Qué crees que ha sido eso? —poniéndose en guardia, Johan se inclinó para ver por la ventana, con su siempre inamovible paisaje. Abajo, no, nisiquiera a lo lejos, se veía algo, alguien. Sin embargo, por los ruidos que llegaban de la parte delantera de la casa, sin duda alguien había llegado, algo había pasado.

Incorporándose muy a su pesar, al oír a su madre bajando las escaleras del otro lado de la casa, sus delicados pies resonando como cañonazos sobre la escalera de madera, Juudai dejó que un suspiro resignado escapara de sus labios.

—Será mejor que salgas de aquí —la conmoción en la casa iba en aumento y su corazón se aceleró cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien ciertamente dirigirse hacia esa ala de la casa, para ver a... ¿Quién? ¡No importaba! De igual modo corrían peligro—. Apresúrate.

Johan quería replicar, pero pensándose dos veces las cosas, se dirigió resueltamente hacia la salida, justo en el preciso momento en que la madre de Juudai, escoltada sin duda por algunos de los empleados por cómo se oían cuchicheos del otro lado de la puerta, alcanzó los corredores y comenzó a aporrear la que sin duda alguna era la puerta de la habitación de Jim. Mierda. Los habían descubierto, o casi. ¿Cómo explicar su presencia a esas horas de la noche ahí dentro? Pero sobretodo y más importante, ¿qué querían de Jim?

Juudai se estaba vistiendo con parsimonia cuando Johan se atrevió a echar un vistazo hacia atrás, todo el ambiente previo evaporado por el miedo. Tras una rápida sucesión de palabras que no logró entender, pero que estaban cargadas de angustia, lo siguiente que oyó fue que alguien estaba tocando a la puerta de la que era su habitación y en la que ciertamente no había nadie.

—¿Estás listo? —susurró a Juudai, quien se había colocado a su lado, tratando de lucir lo más inocente posible, aún pese a que nadie podría haberlos oído con la conmoción que se llevaba a cabo en el pasillo. El castaño asintió, una mueca entre curiosa y enfadada pintando sus labios.

Johan abrió la puerta para encontrarse a la madre de Juudai llamándolo por enésima ocasión sobre una puerta que no custodiaba nada más que un cuarto vacío. Al principio, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente al verlos salir juntos de la habitación de su hijo; pero después su rostro, aunque enfadado, sólo dejó paso a una mirada de advertencia hacia Juudai, que bien le indicaba que debían de hablar muy seriamente. Bueno, ahora sí todo estaba jodido. Y más valía, pensó Johan, en un arrebato de furia, que la razón por la cual todo se iba a ir al carajo, fuera suficiente para complacerlo.

—¡Ah, aquí estás! My friend —James llevaba la ropa toda desarreglada y aunque su tono seguía siendo amable, su rostro estaba desfigurado por la angustia. Llevaba una maleta en la mano, la ropa desbordándose en todas direcciones, como si quisiera escapar de donde estaba guardada y parecía visiblemente aliviado de verlo—. Tengo que pedirte un favor.

—Lo que quieras —Johan se adelantó a su encuentro, en medio de la multitud de sirvientes y del pasillo, Jim había sido siempre un excelente amigo y pese a que estaba enojado todavía por cómo se estaba desenvolviendo la situación, no podía negarle su ayuda.

—Mi padre, está enfermo, se niega a ser tratado, ¿me harías el favor de regresar conmigo a Londres y tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón? No conozco a mejor médico que tú —mientras hablaba, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, sin duda dispuesto a marcharse inmediatamente. El resto de las personas lo siguió con miradas consternadas e incluso Juudai lucía una de esas miradas cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Johan.

—Vete —le dijo sin dejar que la voz escapara de sus labios, sólo moviéndolos para formar las palabras. También había llegado a apreciar mucho a Jim como amigo y casi como futuro pariente, así que no podía negarle que se llevara a Johan sólo por uno de sus caprichos más recientes.

—Por supuesto que voy contigo —declaró Johan, bajando las escaleras junto a él, sin quitarle la mano del hombro, en una muestra de solidaridad.

—Pero, ¡sus cosas...! —una mujer menuda que venía en los últimos lugares de la fila hizo ademán de regresar y empacar una maleta para él, pero Johan negó con la cabeza.

—Mandaré a por ellas en los próximos días, no se preocupen, gracias. Por ahora la máxima prioridad es llegar hasta Londres. Lamento mucho haber terminado la visita de ésta manera señora Yuuki, acepte mis disculpas —rápidamente se colocó una capa de las que estaban en el perchero de la entrada, le dirigió una última mirada a Juudai y él y Jim subieron al carruaje que habían oído antes, desconocido de la familia, de color blanco y oro en los adornos.

Jim repitió las mismas palabras que Johan, sintiendo sinceramente y al igual que él tener que marchar de esa manera, luego cerró las puertas del carruaje y le indicó al conductor que se diera prisa.

La última imagen que divisaron antes de que los árboles crearan una barrera natural alrededor del edificio, fueron los rostros consternados de los Yuuki —Alice y Juudai—, junto con los sirvientes en la puerta de la entrada. Y para sorpresa de Jim, incluso Asuka, desde su ventana.

Johan maldijo por lo bajo dos veces. Después de esa noche y de lo cerca que estaban de ser descubiertos, casi podía apostar a que la familia Yuuki no lo dejaría estar a solas con su hijo nunca más. Y por eso fue aún más fuerte el impacto del rostro de Juudai al despedirse, tontamente esperanzado de que las cosas volverían a su cause en cuanto se volvieran a encontrar.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ok, tengo sueño, mañana me tengo que levantar a las 9 y son las 3:50 am, so seré breve x'D. O eso quiero pensar. A partir del siguiente capítulo comenzará el... etto, climax? de la historia, aunque planeo que sea muy largo, muy desesperante y asdf (bueno, aunque ni idea si será más desesperante que leer 14 capítulos de nada x'DDD), así que si Dios me da permiso, si mi musa no muere a la mitad del capítulo (se supone que éste era el de la semana pasada x'D), aquí nos leeremos el próximo lunes.

Gracias por leer y comentar :3

Saludos!


	15. Chapter 15

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo Quince**

Juudai mantuvo la esperanza durante algunos días, después de la partida de sus amigos, de que éstos regresarían una vez sus problemas se vieran solucionados. Pero dicha esperanza murió conforme los días fueron pasando, acercándose peligrosamente a un punto sin retorno: el fin de sus vacaciones. No había sabido nada de Johan ni mucho menos de Jim desde que éstos habían abandonado la casa, de lo cual ya hacían dos semanas, la única carta que había llegado era escueta, formal y no contaba demasiado; dándole un vistazo por encima, Juudai había declarado que ni Johan ni Jim la habían escrito, sino alguno de sus empleados, pues se limitaban a ofrecer disculpas por su abrupta partida y a agradecer su hospitalidad. Otra cosa que lo desalentó fue que el equipaje de Johan fue llevado por un sirviente de su familia unos días después de sucitado este hecho, sin ninguna nota en particular para él ni nada por el estilo. _Como si no existiera_.

Así pues, las siguientes semanas se vio obligado a pasarlas entre mujeres, aburriéndose eternamente al no tener a nadie con quien pasear —aunque de vez en cuando Yubel accedía a dar una vuelta con él por el bosque, no era lo mismo, pues ella no podía trepar por los árboles o hacer un alboroto de cualquier cosa—, por lo cual, no se alegró más porque no pudo cuando el termino de las vacaciones llegó. Tenía muchas ganas de saber qué había sucedido en Londres, cómo estaba el padre de Jim y mucho más importante, porqué Johan había mantenido un silencio sepulcral desde su partida.

—Extrañas a tu amigo, ¿verdad? —su madre le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía 'no tienes remedio', cuando lo vio la mañana designada para partir despierto desde temprano y con todo listo y guardado en el carruaje—. Todavía queda la travesía hasta allá, Juudai, ¿recuerdas? Tu padre no me ha informado de nada desagradable así que deberías de calmarte o te caerás del carruaje.

—Tú también extrañas a tu amigo, ¿verdad? —Asuka bajaba las escaleras de la entrada con una pequeña bolsita en brazos con sus efectos personales, cosas que necesitaría para sobrellevar bien el camino; sin embargo y pese a que ese gesto delataba que se preocupaba por su apariencia, eso no evitó que le dirigiera una mirada particularmente enojada y nada propia, según su madre, de una señorita de buenos modales.

Bueno, al menos lo consolaba el hecho de que Jim tampoco se había carteado con Asuka durante su ausencia; pero eso sólo conseguía hacer aún más sospechoso todo el asunto. Si su padre no había informado de ninguna catástrofe acontecida en Londres, ¿por qué nadie había escrito? ¿Por qué parecían estar aislados de la sociedad y de ellos, como si fueran bichos contagiosos? No podía concebir ninguna idea y mientras miraba con cierta desesperación cómo el resto del equipaje era subido a los carruajes y asegurado —siempre con una lentitud que lo mataba—, no pudo evitar suspirar.

Yubel, al notar cómo miraba con ansias el carruaje, le dirigió una sonrisa cuando pasó por su lado, que éste no dudó en regresarle. Al final, ella también extrañaba a Johan, ¿verdad?

.

A juzgar por la cara de horrenda sorpresa que le dirigió el mayordomo nada más Juudai cruzó la puerta, algo andaba horriblemente mal en Londres. El mayor de los Yuuki tenía planeado subir a su habitación y dormir hasta el día siguiente si le era posible, pero la sombra de miedo que cruzó el rostro del empleado le quitó todo rastro de somnolencia y mientras cruzaba los pasillos de la mansión, que parecía ligeramente diferente desde su partida, todo ese sueño se transformó en decisión. Iría a ver a su padre, pues algo debía de saber. ¿Estaba alguien en peligro? ¿Había sucedido algo? Nisiquiera oyó las advertencias que su madre le lanzó en su camino hacia la verdad, aunque por su tono de voz también pudo adivinar que ella también estaba asustada.

Abrió la puerta del despacho que había heredado de par en par, la madera crujiendo ante su insensible tacto, sólo para encontrarse con el hombre que le había dado vida regresándole una mirada severa por su falta de respeto.

—¿Qué sucede, papá? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están todos... así? ¿Le ha sucedido algo a alguien? —Juudai se acercaba con cautela hacia el escritorio que regía la mayor parte de la habitación, cubierto de papeles llenos de números que tan sólo de verlos le hacían doler la cabeza. Su padre parecía furioso por algo que él no sabía y consideró prudente ponerse lejos del alcance de sus manos.

—Precisamente sucede algo y supongo que ésta es la mejor manera de que te enteres, debido a que tiene relación contigo. Cierra la puerta —su tono era autoritario y todavía tenía furia en cada una de sus sílabas. Juudai supuso que quizás había hecho un mal cálculo en los libros de cuentas e iba a pagarla caro, así que de nuevo, pensó que la obediencia lo salvaría de pasar las siguientes tardes encerrado en ese aburrido despacho.

—¿Qué sucede? —repitió, sintiendo cómo la angustia le hacia un nudo en la garganta, preparándolo para la noticia de la muerte de cualquiera... O bueno, casi cualquiera. Sin embargo, por toda respuesta, su padre le dio la espalda y comenzó a rebuscar entre los ejemplares pulcramente acomodados de un librero en la esquina derecha de la habitación, dándole aún más misterio al asunto.

Después de un rato, en el cual el castaño sopesó sus mejores posibilidades de escaquearse de cualquier castigo por ser impuesto y a su vez, mientras trataba de recordar cuál libro de cuentas podría ser el arruinado, su padre por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Un tomo desgastado sobre Demócrates, encarnado en piel azul marino, el cual abrió en una página en particular antes de pasárselo, siempre con el ceño fruncido, como si su sola presencia lo molestara.

Sin entender de qué iba todo aquello de la filosofía, Juudai tomó el libro y se quedó mirando con estupefacción el recorte de un periódico de algunos días atrás que había sido preservado por el libro. Había varios titulares hechos por Fubuki sin duda, anunciando los próximos eventos sociales más concurridos y los nuevos cambios en el Debret, pero el que se refería a él carecía del tono festivo de los otros e hizo que se le helara la sangre.

Revisó el texto en varias ocasiones, buscando la pluma que lo amenazaba y suspiró con cierto alivio cuando vio otro nombre que no era el de Fubuki como fuente de dicho artículo. En pocas palabras y escondido en una esquina como si nadie quisiera que fuese leído, Amon Garam afirmaba que según fuentes poco confidenciales, alguien le había informado que Yuuki Juudai era homosexual. Por supuesto, seguido a las pocas, pero muy bien elegidas palabras por Amon para cubrir su mentira con una fuente falsa, había otras que afirmaban que él no creía en absoluto en dichos rumores y que investigaría hasta el cansancio para dar a conocer a la sociedad la verdad, lo cual le daba la excusa perfecta para dar la lata y estar husmeando. Luego, el artículo concluía. Ocho breves columnas que ponían todo su mundo en riesgo y que bien explicaban el enfado de su padre.

—No vas a creer esto, ¿o sí? Nisiquiera Amon lo cree... —tratando de sonar animado, le dio un golpecito al periódico como tomándolo de broma, pero sintiendo todo el peso del artículo sobre su espalda. Por eso Johan no había hablado, no había escrito y no había vuelto. Seguramente quería dejar que se calmaran las cosas y no ponerlo en peligro antes de contactarse, pero, ¿sería eso posible ahora? ¿Sería posible aún después de que todo aquello se calmara?

—El problema no es si yo lo creo o no, Juudai —el hombre comenzó a pasearse por detrás del escritorio, las manos entrelazadas en su espalda, en actitud meditabunda que no le gustó demasiado—. El problema es que todo Londres lee el periódico, aquí no importa si alguien lo cree o no, sino los resultados de dichas habladurías. ¿Sabías que me negaron un cargamento de carbón procediente de Francia debido a ésto? ¿Sabías que si esto sigue así, tu hermana podría perder sus ofertas de matrimonio? ¿Que podrías destruir no sólo su futuro, sino también el de este condado? _Tienes que_ —enfatizó cada una de sus palabras, golpeando la mesa con ambos puños, como si temiera que de otro modo no fuera suficiente para hacerle entender el mensaje—, tienes que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, hijo. No somos estúpidos y tú, por supuesto, tampoco lo eres. Aquí no importa lo que yo crea, Juudai, sino lo que tú puedes hacer que crea.

El brillo en los ojos de su padre no lo hizo retroceder, pese a que estaba muy claro a lo que se refería. Intuía y quizás las cartas de su madre habían contribuido a éste efecto, que los rumores eran ciertos, pero podían ser apagados, eso quería decirle, si se comportaba.

—Ese chico, Johan. Más vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando Juudai, más vale también que no frecuentes tanto su compañía, ni la de otros varones. Trata de mantenerte compuesto, trata de... —su expresión se torció en una mueca llena de angustia y rechazo, una sonrisa enferma adornaba sus labios, dándole una apariencia tenebrosa, pese a que su barba ya cana y abundante, que siempre lo hacían pasar por un hombre afable—. ¡Trata de que no me averguence de ti! ¡Trata de que no te manden al cadalso, porque no los detendré...!

Aquellas palabras, en lugar de asustarlo, como eran su objetivo, le hicieron fruncir el ceño. No iba a permitir definitivamente que fuera tachado como alguien anormal, ni él, ni Johan, ni todos los que estaban y estarían en su lugar. Él podía hacer lo que quería con su vida, él podía largarse si quería, dejarlo todo —de cualquier modo lo odiaba, aunque fuera cómodo—, dejar esa vida falsa.

—¡No me hables de moral cuando tú mismo engañaste a mi madre! —de pronto y sin darse cuenta, ya se había puesto de pie cuan alto era y le dirigía una mirada furiosa a su padre, que de vez en cuando tenía la ilusión de ver una sombra dorada cruzar los ojos de su hijo—. ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de moral cuando tuviste un hijo fuera del matrimonio, mucho antes de que yo naciera! ¡A poco tiempo de haberte casado!

Por supuesto, Juudai no tenía nada en contra de Fubuki, lo consideraba alguien que no había tenido la culpa ni había pedido toda esa situación; pero no podía decir lo mismo de su padre y por supuesto, dada esa falta de moral que todavía dañaba a su madre, pese a tantos años pasados, no podía soportar que se le hablara de algo de lo cual su propio padre carecía.

El hombre se quedó atónito, como si se hubiera golpeado contra la sólida verdad, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a su hijo, la boca en un ángulo extraño y casi exánime. No lo detuvo cuando avanzó hasta la puerta, ni cuando la abrió de golpe —a esas alturas, quizás todo el mundo ya se había enterado del altercado, dados sus gritos—, pero recobró la compostura cuando Juudai se dio la vuelta para decirle—:

—Me comportaré, pero sólo por Asuka —luego cerró la puerta, aunque la intensidad de su mirada castaña, brillante por su maldad y de nuevo, con tintes dorados, persistió aún después de que hubo dejado la habitación.

.

Su madre le había advertido que las cosas serían así esa tarde, les había dicho a ambos que escucharían murmullos a su paso y que mucha gente hasta les retiraría la palabra, pero Juudai no esperó a creerle hasta que vio que era cierto. Habían sido invitados con meses de antelación a una fiesta privada cerca del río Támesis y cuando llegaron, tanto él como Asuka se convirtieron en el centro de los cuchicheos escondidos tras los vistosos abanicos de las damas presentes.

Todos procuraron fingir estar bastante ocupados cuando hicieron su aparición, pero eso no evitó que se obviara el hecho de que lo estaban esperando. A Asuka en particular no le gustaba recibir mucha atención de la sociedad, pero el cambio tampoco le parecía agradable. Las miradas, las risas burlonas... Había sido puesta al tanto de la situación de su hermano y aunque no quería enterarse de qué tan ciertos eran los rumores, pese a que un sexto sentido le decía que eran reales, había accedido a apoyar a su hermano y seguir adelante. Claro que, era más difícil cumplirlo que hacerlo y se arrepintió de haber dado su palabra de asistir al baile para aparentar normalidad, en cuanto varias de sus -amigas- se le acercaron para preguntar -inocentemente- sobre los rumores.

Juudai, al igual que ella, mantenía un semblante impasible, que no conseguía del todo esconder la furia que yacía en su interior, junto con la ansiedad de saber algo de Johan. ¿Habrían sus padres atado todos los cabos sueltos como con él? ¿Lo habrían vuelto a enviar a Estados Unidos? Y si era así, si llegaba a cansarse de esa farsa y si Asuka se casaba con Jim, ¿podría alcanzarlo allá, dejándolo todo a cambio?

Suspiró aliviado en cuanto vio a James entrar en la concurrida habitación, pues se había vuelto muy popular por su dinero y relaciones con la reina, al parecer, ningún rumor había logrado mermar su amistad con él y mucho menos sus sentimientos por Asuka, con la cual acudió inmediatamente después de saludarlo. Juudai se quedó solo por unos momentos en la esquina de la habitación, junto a un florero particularmente feo mirándolos. Luego, como si estuviera esperándolo, volteó justo en el mismo momento en el cual Johan entraba al lugar, con su reputación intacta y la misma recepción calurosa de quien tiene muchos amigos.

Tras aguardar un tiempo prudencial y mientras andaba de aquí para allá saludando a viejos conocidos, Johan se acercó a él. Lo había vigilado durante todo el tiempo que esto le llevó, lo cual daba el efecto óptico de un par de gemas brillando entre la multitud, cosa que logró tranquilizarlo.

—Juudai, ¿_cómo estás_? —se alejaron lo más posible del resto de las personas hasta que casi parecieron fundirse con los colores ocre del empapelado, sin embargo, esto no evitó que algunas miradas curiosas cayeran sobre ellos, a las cuales no hicieron caso—. Lo siento, si no fuera por mí esto... No puedo creer que haya sucedido, de verdad. Ese maldito de Amon...

—Oh, vamos, no es tan malo —Juudai le dio un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro al otro, sintiendo cómo recobraba poco a poco sus ánimos—. Al menos así me he salvado de hablar con toda esta gente, me aburro de las presentaciones. Además, Amon dice que se lo dijo alguien de quien no se fía demasiado, ¿no crees que pronto quedará olvidado?

Johan no estaba del todo seguro, pero no sabía cómo replicar a dichos argumentos, mucho menos en un espacio tan inadecuado para hablar sobre temas tan delicados. En su lugar, removió con parsimonia su copa de vino, como si esperara que la respuesta se reflejara en la oscura superficie.

—Y entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —la llegada de Yubel había distraido la atención de todos, momento que él aprovechó para hablar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —sus ojos verdes se desviaron del vino ya caliente por el ambiente hacia Juudai, con cierta chispa de diversión que había estado ausente durante todo aquél aburrido evento—. ¿No me dirás que...?

Juudai alzó una mano y saludó alegremente hacia la distancia, logrando que Johan desviara su atención hacia dicho punto, donde Yubel levantaba una pequeña copa de vino, como si brindara por ellos. Muchos de los invitados se sorprendieron ante tal gesto, pero imitándola se unieron al brindis no expresado, a lo cual ellos no pudieron hacer nada más que agradecerle a Yubel con una sonrisa.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí me refiero a ello —la llegada de la francesa le había dotado de nuevos ánimos para seguir con sus planes, como si de pronto él sintiera que ella los apoyaba—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Tras sopesarlo unos segundos, Johan sonrió con cierta malevolencia, sus ojos color esmeralda brillando con travesura, como sólo él los conocía en sus encuentros robados en el bosque y en esa primera vez en su habitación.

—Entonces sigamos con ello. Al diablo el cadalso.

Tras oír esas palabras, Juudai se prometió que si se le daba la oportunidad, le contaría de sus planes absurdos y secretos de escapar de Londres.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Uff, gracias a Dios por dejarme terminar este capítulo, pensé que no lo lograba porque tengo una de esas flojeras épicas que bueno, para qué les cuento x'D. En fin, que de ahora en adelante se vienen las cosas feas (? o bueno, lo que se diría como los problemas y viendo mi agenda, los problemas de éstos dos apenas acaban de comenzar. ¿Por qué Yubel no ha dicho nada? ¿Ahora sí los descubrirán y morirán? ¿O sólo morirá uno? Recuerden que dije que iba a matar a alguien, aunque quizás sólo les esté dando una pista falsa, nunca se sabe ;). ¿Qué pasó en casa de Johan cuando se supo la noticia, qué pasó con Yubel y cómo van a arreglar todo ello? Esperemos que puedan verlo el próximo lunes pero no respondo de mi misma x'DD.

Hasta entonces, muchas gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Nos vemos el próximo lunes si Dios quiere x'3.

Saludos!


	16. Chapter 16

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo Dieciséis**

Al final no les había costado ningún trabajo escabullirse de la fiesta. A los invitados poco les importaba Juudai y fingían que no existía, por lo cual, salvo su hermana y Yubel, nadie se dio cuenta de que él y Johan abandonaban el abarrotado salón, con sus luces de colores, repleto de caras falsas. Tenían mucho de lo cual hablar, por lo cual les pareció el momento más oportuno, ¿quién sabía cuándo tendrían otra oportunidad para reunirse? ¿Quién sabía bajo qué circunstancias terribles tendría que suceder?

Bajaron los escalones de piedra cuidándose muy bien de no hablar para no ser descubiertos y aunque sus pasos reverberaron en la fría noche, para los habitantes de la mansión fueron eclipsados por la música del baile, las carcajadas y los chismorreos que se centraban principalmente en una de las dos personas que bajaban.

Las escaleras daban a la calle principal, una pequeña avenida cuyos farolillos se iban extinguiendo poco a poco gracias a los vientos, pero que por demás estaba vacía. Carruajes de colores se alineaban a ambos lados de la estrecha calle, dándole un tono más vivo a la ciudad y ocultándolos perfectamente de toda la gente. Cruzaron la calle teniendo cuidado de no alejarse demasiado, pues tenían que volver a la fiesta o habría sospechas y se refugiaron tras un coche de color azul pastel con adornos dorados, que a su vez, daba a un callejón oscuro donde correteaba un gato.

—Vaya, por fin —no estaban ni a diez metros de distancia de los demás, sin embargo, el cambio era palpable, ya que no se sentía ninguna tensión o la sensación de ser vigilado de vez en cuando. Juudai miró a Johan esbozando una sonrisa de agradecimiento y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas, que rápidamente se apresuraron a acallar con las manos. Aquello parecía ridículamente tenso para ambos, como en una historia de detectives, por lo cual les pareció gracioso una vez se dieron cuenta de la travesía que habían llevado a cabo, bajo el más absoluto silencio—. Eso ha sido divertido.

—Lo sé, ya me hacía falta algo así, he estado todo el tiempo trabajando desde que regresé a Londres —Johan apoyó la frente sobre la pared del carruaje, tratando de recobrar el aliento que había perdido al reírse hasta que se le acabó el aire en los pulmones. Se veía mejor así, Juudai lo creía sinceramente, se veía mejor sonriendo que con esa cara de tensión que en parte era culpa suya, en parte de ambos y la gran mayoría del mundo.

—De eso precisamente quería hablar, ¿qué sucedió cuando regresaste? ¿Por qué está todo así? ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? _¿Quién lo sabe?_ —sintiéndose un poco culpable al haber borrado el gesto que tanto le gustaba de Johan, Juudai formuló sus preguntas, mirando hacia la oscuridad del callejón como si éste vislumbrara su futuro, oscuro y frío.

—Fue una locura —admitió Johan, negando con la cabeza, como si quisiera decir que era difícil ponerlo en palabras—. El padre de Jim estaba enfermo, así que volvimos, no nos tomó ni un día llegar a Londres, en ese entonces las cosas estaban tranquilas aquí, no había ningún rumor e incluso hasta tu padre me dijo que lamentaba que hubiéramos regresado; pero eso no duró mucho tiempo, creo que ahora me odia —añadió en tono confidencial, una sonrisa de disculpa brillando a la luz del farol más lejano y casi opaco.

—No serías el único —se encogió de hombros Juudai, restándole importancia al asunto, pues la reacción de su padre, aunque lo hacía enfadar, parecía comprensible ante sus ojos—. Pero, ¿qué pasó después? ¿Por qué no regresaron? ¿Cómo está el padre de Jim?

—Oh, está bien, estará en cama algunos meses, pero no es nada grave, al menos ya no —pese a que ser Doctor no era precisamente el camino que había elegido, Johan murmuró éstas palabras con cierto orgullo, antes de proseguir—. Lo peor vino unos días después, quizás unos cuatro o cinco, cuando ya me disponía a regresar. Me levanté temprano para ordenar que me tuvieran una silla de posta preparada para regresar a Kent cuando llegó el periódico, no esperaba que saliera nada muy importante, salvo quizás la noticia del padre de Jim, cuando hasta abajo de la página encontré el título.

—Entonces, ¿no sabes quién fue? _¿Quién lo sabe?_ —todo aquello parecía muy extraño y nada le hacía sentido a Juudai, si alguien lo sabía, ¿por qué no los delataba abiertamente y terminaba con la 'abominación' que eran?—. Pero si lo sabe, ¿por qué no lo ha dicho?

—Eso es lo que me parece más extraño, hasta antes de que esta noticia saliera, nadie nisiquiera llegaba a sospechar, no se oían pequeños rumores sobre ello, nada —Johan se llevó la mano al mentón, sopesando el asunto—. Sólo se me ocurre que alguien te odia u odia a tu familia y sembró un rumor, que bien sabemos, resultó ser cierto. Tendríamos que pedirle a Amon que nos diga quién es la fuente de la que habla el artículo, pero dudo que quiera decirnos. Ya se lo he pedido una vez y se negó, diciendo que debía de proteger la identidad del informante. Hablé con tu hermano y me dijo que lo investigaría. Pero hasta ahora, nada más ha pasado.

—Fubuki es genial, seguro que logra encontrarlo —dado que sabía que no ganaba nada asustándose o angustiándose, Juudai dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación antes de sonreír abiertamente—. Y en cuanto a qué vamos a hacer, ¿tienes algún plan?

—No realmente, aunque tu hermano me dijo que si fueras homosexual no le molestaría en absoluto y que si era yo el afortunado, nada le parecería mejor —ambos sonrieron al imaginar el rostro de Fubuki si le dijeran la verdad, cosa que nunca sucedería, por supuesto—. Podríamos pedirle permiso para que nos deje entrar en su casa por las noches, ya sabes —dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro, Johan lo arrastró hasta las profundidades del callejón, espantando al inocente gato y se quedó mirándolo a escasos centímetros—. Esto es lo que nos quedaría si nos descubren, la mejor alternativa sería largarnos del país y ser pobres, pero no sé si tu estómago pueda resistir eso.

Juudai miró en derredor con aire valiente, aunque resintiendo un poco el comentario acertado sobre su voraz apetito, había nacido y crecido entre el lujo, por lo cual cualquier condición inferior le parecía inconcebible, pero también era cierto que con ese lujo venían responsabilidades que él nunca había aceptado y normas estúpidas que tampoco le gustaban. Por otro lado —y sus ojos regresaron a los de su acompañante, que pese a la oscuridad del lugar no perdían su brillo y parecían hipnotizarlo— quizás podría acostumbrarse a ello con Johan a su lado. Se divertirían de vez en cuando buscando empleo y resentirían esta vez juntos y por propia voluntad los días difíciles, pero ya no bajo las reglas del dinero, sino bajo las suyas propias. En la mente de Juudai eso era más que suficiente. No habría comidas costosas o baños calientes todos los días, pero tendría su integridad y por supuesto, al hombre y alguna vez amigo de la infancia, que estaba frente a él.

Tratando de probar que su teoría era cierta y que no necesitaría más que ello, aferró sus manos a la espalda de éste, sintiendo la textura fina de la chaqueta negra que usaba esa noche y se aproximó para besarlo. La noche en londres era fría, pero ese ínfimo contacto lograba calentar todo su ser, dándole la certeza de que si sus planes se concretaban, sobrevivirían perfectamente.

Devoró sus labios pensando en que podría acostumbrarse a ello todas las noches y no de vez en cuando, imaginándose cómo sería yacer a su lado, quizás en algún horrible lugar, quizás en algún pobre lugar, pero con la seguridad de que no sería por algunas cuantas horas ni que tendrían que poner la fachada de que nada pasaba y ese panorama le parecía perfecto.

—Tenemos que regresar, Juudai —al despegarse ínfimamente para tomar aire y muy a su pesar, Johan murmuró éstas últimas palabras, inconscientemente había pegado su cuerpo al del castaño y su respiración estaba agitada, signo de que las cosas no iban a terminar del todo bien si los descubrían—. Se darán cuenta.

—Ya lo sé —admitió el otro, haciendo hacia atrás la cabeza, hasta tocar con pared, para tomar un gran respiro de aire frío—. Por eso odio esto. Déjame pensar en algo y si no funciona, entonces vámonos de aquí.

La silueta asintió y a Juudai casi le pareció escuchar un suspiro que quiso tomar como obra del gato que había regresado a husmear algunos pedazos de comida en el suelo, era eso o exponerse a que los encontraran y mataran ahí mismo. Y la verdad es que no sabía muy bien si prefería morir en esos momentos, cuando lo tenía tan cerca y sus hormonas estaban muy alborotadas.

.

William Yuuki dibujó una sonrisa fingida bajo su poblada barba al ver aproximándose por las escaleras de la entrada a James Cook, quien no parecía haber sido afectado por los rumores. Había sido una semana difícil para el hombre y entre el tiempo que había pasado acallando las habladurías y salvando su propio negocio, no había tenido un sólo momento de calma; eso hasta que lo vio a él. James representaba su única salvación en esos momentos oscuros, el que alguien de su clase tuviera tratos con ellos, manchados por la estupidez de su hijo, era bastante significativo. Si las cosas seguían así, si Juudai se comportaba, el trato cordial de la gente y todos los beneficios que ésto traía regresarían, cubriendo perfectamente la sombra de la duda —bastante razonable— que recaía en su único hijo varón.

—¡Es un placer verle, lord James! —estrechó su mano sin borrar la falsa sonrisa jovial mientras le daba algunas cuantas palmaditas afectuosas en la espalda—. Fue una lástima lo de su padre pero ya se encuentra bien, ¿no es así? Espero que de nuevo en el futuro tenga tiempo de acompañarnos de nuevo a Kent, sería unua grata compañía para todos. Estoy seguro de que mi hija le ha extrañado.

Sin haberlo dejado hablar siquiera una vez, el hombre se hizo a un lado como para darle paso a la visión de Asuka, que parecía enojada ante las palabras descuidadas de su progenitor, que no por eso eran menos ciertas. Todos se saludaron con una leve reverencia, que sin embargo, no pudo ocultar del todo la sonrisa divertida de Juudai, al lado de su hermana y el enfado de ésta última.

—Ahora permítame acompañarlo hasta el salón comedor, si es usted tan amable... —aún si dejarlo acercarse a hablar propiamente con el resto de la familia, que estaba en el vestíbulo alineada perfectamente, William Yuuki tomó a James por el codo con toda la delicadeza posible y lo guío lejos de los demás, sopesando sus posibilidades de hacer algún comentario adecuado que acelerara el proceso que tenía en mente, el cual incluía que el hombre le pidiera la mano de su hija—. Espero que no se haya dejado influenciar por los rumores que corren por Londres en los últimos días, sin duda algún rival mío se habrá beneficiado de ello, pero no son más que habladurías, ¿verdad, Juudai?

El castaño, que iba bromeando en voz baja con su hermana, adoptó una pose ridícula que le había visto hacer a los oficiales del ejército para dar a entender que se estaba portando bien antes de desviar la vista para que no se notara su mentira. Jim se rio ante éste gesto, aumentando de nuevo las esperanzas de que el honor de su familia no estaría manchado mucho más tiempo.

—No, por supuesto que no, es algo que suele pasar, ¿verdad? —el salón comedor exhibía su mejor vajilla bajo la luz del candelabro, por lo cual la plata brillante, sumada al festín que ahí se había colocado, les robaron momentáneamente el habla—. No juzgo a las personas por lo que dicen de ellas, sino por mi trato con ellas y debo de decir que Juudai es un excelente amigo.

—¡Lo mismo tú Jim y Karen también! —técnicamente a Juudai no le había dolido perder la 'amistad' de las personas que solía frecuentar en fiestas y reuniones, pero lo hizo sentir un poco más aliviado el saber que, pese a su evidente mentira, había gente que aún así creía en él. Tan feliz lo hizo éste simple pensamiento que se sentó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y hasta se atrevió a murmurarle a su hermana, que estaba sentada a su lado—: ¿Qué habría pasado si le hubiera importado? —Juudai sabía que Asuka odiaba con toda el alma las pretenciones de la gente que la rodeaba, hasta tal punto que prefería recluirse en su habitación o en el rincón más alejado de la fiesta a la cual fueran invitados, con tal de no escuchar la charla absurda y plagada de chismes de los otros; por lo cual, si Jim hubiera dicho lo contrario, para ella habría supuesto un duro golpe, dado que se le notaba a leguas de distancia que el explorador le gustaba.

—Habría perdido la fe en la raza humana en general —contestó ella, sorprendentemente más animada y con una sonrisa escapando de las comisuras de sus labios.

En ese instante, los ojos de Asuka, que habían estado clavados en su copa de vino rosado, a fin de evitar la mirada burlona de su hermano, se desviaron ligeramente encontrando los de Jim, quien le sonrió. Juudai, quien había visto todo este gesto, soltó una leve carcajada que se apagó casi al instante. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían ir igual de bien para él? Todavía no se le ocurría ningún plan.

.

Normalmente ella no se permitía el lujo de desobedecer las reglas, había sido educada de modo muy estricto y romperlas le parecía inverosímil; sin embargo, situaciones drásticas requerían medidas a la altura y viendo cómo estaba la situación en Londres, para ella toda regla había acabado por derrumbarse. Así pues, Yubel miraba con indolencia a su padre, quien sentado frente a ella en el estudio de su mansión, trataba de sermonearla sobre sus tratos con la familia Yuuki.

Había sido lo suficientemente terrible llegar y oírlo de boca de todo mundo como para que además su padre se lo echara en cara; ella ya lo sabía. Lo supo quizás desde el principio; pero eso no le impidió mantener tratos civilizados con Juudai y mucho menos con Johan, por lo cual le parecía una estupidez el que todo el mundo lo tratara como si tuviera una enfermedad incurable y contagiosa. Su furia iba en aumento conforme su padre repetía las mismas palabras que vagaban alrededor de todo Londres, de boca en boca, de fiesta en fiesta. Que no debía de perpetuar sus relaciones con esa familia mucho más o mancharía su imagen y que era mucho mejor no dirigirles la palabra.

Yubel, por supuesto, dada su condición, no tenía permitido del todo explayar lo que sentía, pero el disgusto ante dichas órdenes se transmitía en su ceño fruncido, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada burlona que le dirigía a su hasta entonces bien respetado padre, como diciéndole que no le importaba y que su honor podía irse mucho al carajo. Después de todo, ¿qué honor iba a quedarle a ella con lo que estaba planeando? Había leído en la reseña del periódico las mentiras de Amon Garam escondidas bajo la certeza del anonimato y tenía planes para él que no la iban a dejar muy bien parada si salían mal. Entonces, ¿qué honor le quedaría? ¿Le importaría acaso? Negó con la cabeza, levantándose sin realmente oír lo que el hombre frente a ella seguía explayando, ese gesto transmitía bien todo su sentir sobre la situación. Puedo tener tratos con quien quiera. No tienes porqué darme órdenes... Y por último, Amon Garam no va a quedar impune en todo esto.

.

El despacho le parecía sobrecargado, lleno de artículos inservibles que al dueño sólo le servían para vanagloriarse, Yubel podía darse cuenta a simple vista de ello. Amon Garam era un hombre un orgullo enorme, tan grande que seguramente no había podido resistir la tentación de aumentar su fama aún a costa de una mentira. ¿O acaso sabía la verdad? Bueno, estaba por averigüarlo. Había concertado su cita con él desde el día anterior y le sorprendió la velocidad con la cual fue aceptada su visita, no sólo en las oficinas generales que usaba como su cuartel periodístico, sino también en su mansión, como si fuera una amiga de años. Allí había algo demasiado raro. Y ella iba a descubrirlo, destruirlo y quizás, sólo quizás, perder todo lo que tenía en el intento.

Cruzó las piernas sin importarle realmente cuán mal se veía eso en una casa ajena y desvió la vista, aburrida, de todos los premios y souvenirs que yacían en una vitrina frente al pequeño sillón donde se encontraba sentada, dándole a entender a su anfitrión, de antemano, que semejantes tonterías no conseguirían comprarla.

Estaba preguntándose si el hombre aparecería o sólo estaba burlándose de ella, cuando sus pasos la sorprendieron en el corredor. Conteniendo la respiración sólo por un segundo, dejó escapar el aire al mismo tiempo que recomponía su semblante en uno condescendiente y burlón, al mismo tiempo que prepotente. Ella era una mujer y sus palabras casi nunca eran del todo tomadas en serio, por eso tenía que recomponer todo su rostro, su persona y su tono de voz, a fin de obtener el objetivo deseado, aún si eso significaba 'rebajarse' como decía su madre a parecer una 'vulgar mujerzuela'.

—Buenas tardes, duquesa —Amon hizo una reverencia mientras cerraba la puerta de madera tras su espalda, los ojos grises brillándole con malicia detrás de los lentes—. ¿A qué debo su encantadora presencia el día de hoy?

Mentiroso. Aquello fue lo primero que Yubel pensó de Amon con tan sólo ver sus gestos condescendientes y su tono de voz. Estaba tratando con un mentiroso redomado, así que tenía que tener cuidado. Alzándose cuan alta era e imponiendo un aura de majestuosidad, se acercó hacia él y murmuró—:

—Vengo a hablar sobre el vizconde Juudai y sobre la información que tiene sobre él.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Les dije que Yubel no sería mala en este fanfic, o al menos creo que no cuenta como 'malo' lo que va a hacer en el próximo capítulo x'D. Ya era hora de que las mujeres salvaran el día (?. Así que ahora todo se resume a ¿qué va a pasar~? ¿Se escaparán o qué? Ok, me lo imaginé y no pude evitar decir 'Awww' en mi mente x'DD, pero bueno, que todavía falta que Yubel haga su gran movimiento para ver si estos dos huyen del país y viven del amor (ok, eso sonó innecesariamente cursi x'DD), aparte que el padre de Juudai va a hacer su propio gran movimiento (demasiada terminología de Umineko, lo sé x'D), ¿en qué terminará esto? ¿A dónde se supone que voy con esta historia? Averigüenlo el próximo lunes x'DD :publicidad barata on: y hasta entonces eso es todo de mi parte, espero en estos días subir los capítulos de 'la pieza faltante' porque voy atrasada con eso :/

Gracias por leer y comentar :3

Nos vemos el próximo lunes si Dios quiere~

Saludos!


	17. Chapter 17

**La última noche**  
**Capítulo Diecisiete**

Amon no sabía cómo tomar la visita de Yubel a su hogar, las cosas en Londres se habían vuelto un misterio para él, que ya no podía leer el futuro como si estuviera escrito en piedra, que ya no podía visualizar y adelantarse a las acciones tanto de amigos como de enemigos. En parte, eso era gracias a él —y se sentía muy orgulloso de la fama y el éxito obtenidos con tan sólo un mero rumor, que todavía no confirmaba—, pero por otra también era ciertamente molesto. ¿Vendría Yubel como amiga o enemiga? Le molestaba sobremanera el no poder anticiparse a sus intenciones —a las de ella y el resto del mundo—, le molestaba sobremanera no tener el poder absoluto y verse atacado por todos lados por preguntas que no sabía cómo responder a modo que le retribuyeran un beneficio. ¿Cómo saber quién era enemigo o amigo? ¿Cómo saber con quién podía intrigar sobre la familia Yuuki y con quién no?

Aunque no lo sabía, sin embargo, era cauteloso. Dejaría que la mujer declarara su punto de vista primero y luego se adaptaría a él, a modo de engatusarla bajo la fachada correspondiente, ya fuera de incrédulo ante los rumores o del más enérgico enemigo de los Yuuki. Así pues, el hombre se replegó dándole la espalda a la mujer, sobre su ventana, por la cual se veían los jardínes cubiertos de margaritas, bien recortados, moviéndose al compás del viento.

—¿De qué desea hablar conmigo? Temo informarle que no puedo darle el nombre de mi contacto anónimo, si eso es lo que desea. Es una lástima lo que le ha sucedido al vizconde, pero mi deber es informar... —en ese momento, la mujer se acercó peligrosamente al escritorio, con las pupilas verdes anegadas en furia, que de inmediato le hicieron notar qué posición debía adoptar frente a ella.

—Quiero que retire lo dicho —puntualizó ella, golpeando con los puños el escritorio repleto de papeles, que terminaron en el suelo con la sola fuerza de sus manos—. Si se ha basado sólo en rumores, su artículo carece de fundamentos. Retire lo dicho inmediatamente.

Amon escudriñó con sus ojos grises y afilados como dagas el rostro frente a él, que estaba contorsionado en una mueca amenazante, que no podía esconder la palidez en el rostro, el miedo que no le pertenecía a ella, pero el cual cargaba: la verdad reflejada en sus ojos.

—Son rumores únicamente porque no los he comprobado —musitó él con calma, como si estuviera hablando de algo tan trivial como el clima—. Pero he escuchado cosas también, al señor Juudai hablando de temas que sólo confirman la teoría.

Esas simples palabras fueron todo lo que necesitó para darse cuenta de que sus suposiciones, como siempre, eran correctas y la mujer sabía exactamente qué era verdad y qué mentira; por lo cual le aterraba que el artículo siguiera siendo discutido.

—Usted pasó cerca de un mes con los Yuuki en Kent, ¿no es así? —acariciando con malicia el respaldo de su silla de piel, Amon elegía las palabras adecuadas para terminar con una exclusiva al final del día—. ¿No notó nada extraño en su estadía? ¿No escuchó nada extraño?

Yubel desdibujó por una fracción de segundo su rostro en uno sorprendido, remontándose al día en que había ido a buscar a Juudai para avisarle que ya estaba la cena y había oído, precisamente oído, más de la cuenta. Amon hablaba con la verdad cuando decía que sabía el secreto de Juudai, pero el porqué de que no había querido revelarlo completamente le era un misterio y a la vez un beneficio, pues todavía podía detener toda aquella locura.

—¿Qué cree usted saber? —recobrando su semblante amenazante, Yubel tomó asiento frente al hombre, tratando de engañarlo bajo una falsa fachada de asqueada curiosidad—. Precisamente en Kent... —se detuvo prudencialmente, ésta vez siendo ella la que disfrutaba del efecto de sus palabras, tan sutiles.

—No creo saber nada, estoy seguro de ello —creyendo que ya había pasado todo el peligro y que se encontraba junto a una poderosa aliada que convertiría sus planes en algo tangible, Amon también tomó asiento y ambos quedaron cara a cara nuevamente, aunque el ambiente era ligeramente diferente—. Cuando dije que he oído cosas es porque es cierto y sí, las cosas que he oído serían suficientes para afirmar dicha verdad, pero no quiero eso. Si escribo un artículo sin prueba alguna, sólo con el testigo de mi propia experiencia, todavía habría gente que lo defendería, que creería en él. Sin embargo, si suministro pruebas... Alguna fotografía, alguna conversación, ¡tanto mejor! Mi credibilidad no sería minada por los estúpidos que todavía creen que hay gente buena en el mundo. ¿Qué sabe usted?

Saboreando lo agridulce de esas palabras, la mujer, que había estado inclinada hacia su interlocutor, en una falsa actuación de ansiedad por saber sus palabras, se reclinó sobre el asiento, pensando.

—Retire lo dicho en el artículo —espetó después de unos largos segundos, en los cuales Amon lamentó haber hablado de más—. Retire ese artículo y ofrezca una disculpa pública o me veré obligada a tomar las medidas necesarias.

—¿Medidas necesarias? —Amon soltó una corta carcajada irónica, burlándose sin duda de todo lo que representaba a la mujer frente a él, desde el costoso vestido de color dorado hasta los pendientes de esmeraldas, que le parecían un chiste cuando se los combinaba con la amenaza recibida—. ¿Le puedo recordar que soy un lord también en éste país? —dejando de lado sus modales, el hombre estalló en furia, tratando de empujar sobre ella el mismo sentimiento de miedo que a su vez trataba de inspirarle a él.

—Sí y yo soy una duquesa —lo dijo como si fuera un simple chiste, aunque sus ojos no transmitían nada de su tono simple y educado—. Mi padre es el embajador de Francia en éste país, ¿quién tiene más influencia entonces, señor? ¿No cree que si usted puede inventar un rumor, yo también puedo? ¿Y a quién creerán más, entonces? ¿Al hombre que sostiene diferentes caretas frente a diferentes personas o a mí?

Esta vez le tocó el turno a Amon de palidecer. Cierto era que un rumor podía respaldarse en las habladurías y nunca morir, cierto era que ella podía decir lo que le viniera en gana y él no tendría cómo refutarlo. Casi podía leer sus intenciones en su rostro, la perfecta máscara de una mueca de desdén, las próximas palabras impresas en el diario del hermano de Juudai, hablando de barbaridades cometidas por su parte, exiliándolo completamente de la sociedad. Y si así sucedía, si se atrevía a seguir jugando con fuego, su padre estaría furioso. Su padre terminaría con su mísera vida, desheredándolo, arrancándole todo tipo de propiedad y de orgullo, incluído su hermano y su prometida.

—¿Por qué hace esto? —quitándose las gafas en un gesto de rendición, Amon rebuscó, no sin esfuerzo, entre los documentos esparcidos en el escritorio una hoja en blanco, dispuesto a cumplir cualquier mandato por parte de la mujer—. ¿No se da cuenta de que aún silenciándome no cambia nada la situación? El señor vizconde no la aceptará nunca —ése fue su último comentario hiriente antes de que ella, que sí había sido alcanzada por la indirecta, comenzara a dictarle la carta de disculpa y de retractación de su previo informe.

Yubel sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero eso no le impedía querer lo mejor para Juudai o querer ayudarlo.

.

La Duquesa salió de la mansión de los Garam una hora después, dejando tras de sí una estela de nuevos rumores, que viajaban tan veloces como sus caballos, blancos y de sangre pura. Por la ciudad, conforme ella la transitaba, cansada y un poco dolida, poco a poco se iba expandiendo el rumor de que ella había ido a defender a Juudai —gracias a los empleados de Amon— y también de que iba a casarse con él, por lo cual no soportaba las habladurías. Además, también se decía que había tenido un enfrentamiento con Amon a palabras que había ganado y aunque muchos no querían creer esto último de una mujer de su clase, el hecho fue que pronto todo rumor de Juudai siendo homosexual quedó apagado por el nuevo, que hablaba de su próximo enlace con la mujer.

El único que no sabía de dicho rumor era precisamente Juudai, quien se entretenía en su habitación junto con Johan tratando de jugar al ajedrez. Su padre se había puesto como histérico cuando había visto a Johan entrando a la casa y casi le dio un paro cardiaco cuando Juudai le anunció que estarían en su habitación, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó. Juudai desechó la palabrería de su padre con un sólo gesto de la mano, como si espantara a una mosca molesta, antes de entrar a su habitación, ante la atónita mirada de los sirvientes y de sus propios padres, que estaban estupefactos de ver a su hijo tan poco interesado en el bienestar familiar.

—¿Has pensado en algo? —Johan miraba las piezas con aburrimiento, tratando de decidir hacia dónde movería su caballo blanco. El tablero de ajedrez estaba inclinado precariamente sobre la cama, donde ambos estaban recostados, cada uno en diferente lado del tablero, tratando de jugar—. Si esto no se detiene...

—He pensado muchas cosas —admitió Juudai, lanzándole una fugaz mirada que contenía todas las cosas no dichas entre ellos—. Aunque ninguna de ellas tenía que ver con ajedrez —hastiado del juego, que sin embargo estaba a punto de ganar, Juudai hizo a un lado todas las piezas, que se desplomaron sobre el edredón rojo como la sangre, eliminando de éste modo el espacio entre ambos—. Pero no sé qué has pensado tú.

—De verdad, Juudai —Johan contuvo el impulso de reír ante lo transparente que era el hombre a su lado en sus intenciones, él estaba hablando en serio, el tiempo se agotaba, en cualquier momento los rumores podían llegar a oídos equivocados y terminarían muertos en menos de una semana, cosa que podían evitar si tramaban un buen plan de acción—. No tienes remedio, ¿verdad?

—Oh, vamos, admite que pensabas en lo mismo —adoptando un aire falso de indignación, Juudai se inclinó para rozar ínfimamente los labios del otro, que le devolvió el gesto automáticamente y a regañadientes—. Ya te he dicho lo que opino, será difícil pero no imposible, ¿verdad? Podemos largarnos de aquí, viajar por el mundo y dejar a mi padre tan feliz como está con el compromiso de Asuka y Jim, creo que eso lo ha mantenido ocupado y por eso no nos ha molestado hoy. ¡Aunque la verdad es que voy a extrañar ver su cara si nos vamos, la cara de Asuka cuando esté casada... no me la puedo imaginar! —como si no fuera consciente de sus actos, pese a que sí lo era, Juudai había ido deslizando las manos por el cuerpo de Johan, sintiendo su abdomen subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración, oculto como siempre por la molesta ropa.

—Juudai, si no quieres morir mañana será mejor que te detengas, ¿y qué si tu padre viene ahora que sabe que estoy aquí? Se volverá loco —apartando su mano, que parecía quemarle al contacto, pero compensándolo con un largo beso, Johan dio el tema por zanjado—. ¿Nos iremos, entonces? ¿Cuándo?

—El compromiso de mi hermana aún no se concreta, me parece que están hablándolo, así que yo sugiero que sea en una o dos semanas, ¿qué te parece? Eso claro, si puedes aguantar —a pesar de que Johan había dicho expresamente que no iban a hacer nada porque si los descubrían equivalía a morir inmediatamente, los dos habían estado intercambiando caricias furtivas por debajo de la ropa que de vez en cuando conseguían hacerlos soltar un leve suspiro.

—Mira quién habla.

—Podríamos ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta.

—No me tientes —los ojos verdes del doctor se dirigieron presurosos hacia el cerrojo de la puerta, como si deseara poder asegurarlo con la sola fuerza de la vista, pero antes de que pudiese decidirse a romper sus propias reglas empezaron a aporrear la puerta de madera, separándolos de inmediato.

—¡Juudai abre de inmediato! —su padre estaba del otro lado y había tenido la prudencia de tocar para no encontrarse con alguna escena desagradable, sin embargo, estaba decidido a tirar la estructura si no le abrían pronto—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Qué sucede? —conteniendo el tono de decepción en su voz, pues casi siempre los interrumpían cuando las cosas estaban por ponerse interesantes, Juudai abrió la puerta para encontrarse con toda la familia en pleno mirando el escenario de la habitación, en donde Johan estaba sentado en la cama desarreglada y un montón de piezas de ajedrez carísimas adornaban el suelo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están todos aquí?

—Los rumores se han terminado, hijo —su madre fue la primera en hablar tras recobrarse del shock y como negándolo todo ante la verdad de sus palabras, como si lo que iba a decir destruyera cualquier cosa que hubiese sucedido en esa habitación—. Ya no hay más rumores, el señor Amon ha desmentido todo y te ha enviado una carta de disculpas.

—¡Qué bien! —sólo atinó a decir él, dispuesto a cerrar la puerta nuevamente, pero su padre la detuvo con toda la fuerza que le sobraba en el cuerpo—. ¿Y ahora qué?

—Una cosa más —una sonrisa desagradable se dibujó en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que miraba a Johan, quien sintió el peligro en sus palabras—. Ha sido gracias a la señorita Yubel que ésto ha sido posible.

—Le daré las gracias apropiadamente —urgió Juudai a su padre para que se retirara—. ¿Ahora qué? —el hombre había detenido por tercera vez la puerta al tratar de cerrarla, aún con esa horrible sonrisa en los labios.

—Claro que le darás las gracias apropiadamente, porque te casarás con ella.

Johan y Juudai se miraron con sorpresa. William Yuuki los fulminó con una mirada llena de burla. Sus planes estaban a punto de concretarse y cuando la boda se llevara a cabo —porque iba a suceder, ya había hablado con Yubel al respecto—, Johan no tendría cabida más en la vida de su hijo.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Primero que todo pedir disculpas si este capítulo es considerablemente más corto que los anteriores, resulta que me acaban de admitir en el Instituto Politécnico Nacional y mañana (hoy) empiezo clases, así que no he tenido el tiempo de terminar de escribir esto como debería o al menos no estructuré el capítulo para que contuviera más cosas x'D. Prometo que la próxima semana, sino tengo mucha tarea hago algo más largo y mejor explicado x'D.

Hasta ahora no sé si odian o no a Yubel, pero al menos ya llegamos a la parte que me interesaba más del fanfic, ahora qué pasará? se escaparán~? Juudai se casará con Yubel? Espero poder traerles la continuación la próxima semana, eso si Dios me presta vida~

Hasta entonces, muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Saludos!


	18. Chapter 18

**La última noche.**  
**Capítulo Dieciocho.**

La mesa del comedor brillaba como la superficie de un cristal, reflejando todos los objetos de la habitación de manera distorsionada, como si perteneciesen a una dimensión diferente. Al contemplarse, Juudai también se sintió fuera de lugar, sus ojos castaños parecían chuecos y aunque sabía que era pura imaginación, le pareció ver en ellos la prueba más fehaciente de que él no pertenecía a dicho mundo, lleno de encajes, muebles finísimos y reglas absurdas. Sí, la gente a su alrededor, sombras y siluetas difusas esparcidas entre la superficie de la mesa, el aroma del té y las galletas, todo eso eran fantasmas, fantasmas de un mundo al cual no pertenecía, en el cual no debía permanecer, ojalá fuese tan fácil librarse de él... Pero su padre no le quitaba la vista de encima, los ojos de William Yuuki, dorados a la luz del día, castaños en la oscuridad, lo mantenían aprisionado, encadenado casi a la silla, donde esperaba su veredicto.

—Juudai, pon atención, esto es importante —su madre permanecía callada a su lado, aunque distaba mucho de compartir el mismo sentimiento que él, ése de estar fuera de lugar. Más bien sonreía, agitaba el abanico azul pastel que hacía juego con su vestido ese día y asentía cada poco, como si alguien le hubiese pedido su consentimiento. Tan feliz estaba ella, tan tercamente ciego su padre y tan serena Yubel, que la presión en la habitación pareció aumentar, buscando aplastarlo contra el suelo, convertirlo en un ser sin voz ni voto en la ceremonia que se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero a mi no me interesa —fue su respuesta sincera y se encogió de hombros, mientras regresaba a la infructífera tarea de mirar su reflejo, aún más distorsionado (¿estaba reflejando la realidad?), que le devolvía una mirada de hastío.

El puño de William Yuuki se cerró antes de golpear la superficie pulida de la mesa y por un momento se formó la ilusión de que había ondas concéntricas, como si fuese un lago, en la caoba pulida y brillante, que absorbía la luz del candelabro y la que moría en el horizonte, con la llegada de la puesta del sol.

—Debe de interesarte, ¿me oyes? —comentó mordaz y se levantó para imponer su figura a todos los presentes, pues de ninguna manera podía dejar escapar una ocasión así, el momento perfecto para resarcir los errores de su inepto hijo, de surgir de entre las cenizas, como una familia mucho más poderosa, influyente—. Estamos hablando de tu compromiso matrimonial. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no te interesa? ¿No te das cuenta de que la señorita Yubel te ha salvado? ¿De que ha limpiado tu honor?

Juudai se quedó callado unos segundos, sopesando una respuesta que no sonara lo suficientemente atrevida, pues no quería recibir más regaños, le parecían pesados y molestos. Aún así, varias palabras y preguntas afloraron en su cerebro, cada una peor que la otra, pero sin duda sus verdaderos sentimientos ante esa farsa. ¿No te das cuenta, padre, de que aún si me caso, nada en mi cambiará? ¿No te das cuenta de que esto no puede arreglarse tan fácilmente? ¿O es que acaso tu afán por el dinero te ha cegado?

—Sin duda me ha salvado, ¡muchas gracias, Yubel! Pero, aún así... Es muy diferente una cosa de la otra, nunca dejaré de estarle agradecido a Yubel por haberme ayudado, pero, ¿cómo es que esto se relaciona con una boda? —al final consiguió controlarse y explayar sus preguntas con cuidado, tanto que se sorprendió cuando su madre bajó el abanico y se quedó mirándolo, con todos los signos inequívocos de que estaba considerando su opinión. Su padre, sin embargo, era otro asunto.

—¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella! —fue la excusa de su padre y los puños volvieron a golpear la madera, produciendo un ruido estrepitoso, nada digno del palacete en el que vivían, donde todo mundo fingía ser bueno y correcto aún si no había visitas. No lo había visto así desde el día en que se pelearon y le echó en cara el honor de su madre, que había mancillado mucho antes de que él naciera; sospechaba que ahora estaba aprovechando para vengarse por eso—. Juudai, sé razonable, hijo. Estás en edad casadera, Yubel y tú han sido amigos durante muchos años y ella te ha ayudado con tu problema, ¿por qué no casarse?

—Te olvidas de una cosa, padre —conforme las palabras salieron de su boca, el semblante del hombre comenzó a palidecer. No sabía en qué términos había resuelto Yubel el problema de los rumores, si tomaba todo el asunto como una mera falacia, las siguientes palabras de su hijo serían el tiro de gracia para sus planes, su familia y su empresa—. Yo...

—¡Sería un enlace maravilloso! ¡Imagínate cuánto prosperaría nuestro negocio con las inversiones de la familia Leblanc...! —por fin las verdaderas intenciones de su padre (que Juudai ya sabía) salieron a flote en el último intento desesperado por frenar la verdad en sus labios y aunque Juudai se sintió un poco apenado de que Yubel lo supiese de esa manera (su madre se había puesto colorada y se había escudado tras su abanico fingiendo un ataque de tos) suponía que era el mejor modo de terminar con todo el asunto. Muchos matrimonios eran concedidos por motivos financieros y legales, pero enterarse nunca era grato, se consideraba de mala educación, así que, si todo salía bien...

Desvío el rostro de su padre (más blanco que el papel) hacia Yubel, que parecía la única figura cuerda en todo el asunto, a excepción quizás de las galletitas sin tocar y el té, cada vez más frío. Su padre también la observaba y estuvo seguro de que, si en algo se parecieron alguna vez, fue en el asombro que compartieron al verla sonriente, al parecer nada ofendida, al parecer enterada sin duda de que su mayor atractivo ante cualquier hombre sería su poder y posición.

—Oh, sí. Sin duda será digno de verse, ese enlace entre ambas familias en el ámbito empresarial, mi padre tiene muchos contactos, así que por eso no habrá problema —dijo ella, que no había hablando en toda la reunión, salvo para hacer los saludos de cortesía, tras lo cual, se sentó a la mesa y no le quitó la vista a Juudai de encima, salvo para pestañear e intercambiar cumplidos con la madre del hombre.

Juudai no lo entendía, sabía a ciencia cierta lo que su padre tramaba porque lo rumiaba siempre que se creía solo y los planes no sólo lo incluían a él, sino también a su hermana, pero Yubel era otra cosa. Ella no buscaba su dinero (después de todo, Juudai tenía una posición muy inferior a comparación) y sin duda no tenía ningún plan extraño o poder que quisiese obtener de su familia, entonces...

—Yubel, ¿por qué quieres casarte? —era una pregunta simple y hasta él mismo se sintió absurdo cuando la formuló, pues inmediatamente supo la respuesta, aquella que había estado escondida en los ojos de ella, durante tanto, tanto tiempo, que se había olvidado, que le había parecido natural, normal, esa forma de mirar. Entonces recordó, vagamente, los días en Kent y su compañía continua, dando paseos por el bosque, a pesar de que no era un lugar propio ni para ella, ni para sus vestidos carísimos. Recordó que siempre había sido amable con él y que accedía hasta a sus más ridículas peticiones, como si estando con él no le importara nada. Recordó también que se habían divertido mucho, aunque la ausencia de Johan en ese tiempo había teñido los días de color gris y no había podido notarlo hasta ahora. Le pareció, en suma, que la veía bajo una nueva luz, misma que se acentuó cuando ella respondió.

—Quiero casarme contigo porque me gustas —ahora salía a relucir ese lado que desde pequeña había sido cultivado. Ese lado, esa parte que no conocía un no por respuesta, que siempre hacía lo que quería, bueno o malo, correcto o inmoral. Ese lado que sólo le había mostrado a él desde siempre porque ya lo había elegido como compañero de antemano—. Juudai, ¿te gusto también?

La conversación se les había ido de las manos a los señores Yuuki, que permanecían estupefactos ante el atrevimiento de la mujer, la niña que habían conocido durante tantos años. Yubel no les hacía caso y para Juudai era como si hubiesen desaparecido; no tenían nada que ver con lo que se estaba planteando en esos momentos, asuntos mucho más graves que el dinero, que las alianzas beneficiosas entre familias. Yubel sabía el secreto de Juudai, quizás había sido la primera en enterarse después de Amon, quizás no, pero lo sabía, lo entendía y aún así, esperaba que una pequeña parte en él accediera, una pequeña parte, la mas ínfima, la más insignificante, valdría.

William Yuuki no pudo esconder el temblor en sus manos, que se aferraron a la mesa como si fuesen un bote salvavidas, su única esperanza antes de hundirse en las profundidades del olvido. Sabía lo que Juudai era, imaginaba (aunque trataba de no hacerlo muy a menudo, por sanidad mental), lo que hacía con Johan cuando se encerraban en su habitación durante largas horas, síntomas inequívocos de algo que los doctores más destacados de la época habían tachado como una enfermedad incurable, como locura. Estaban perdidos si todo se reducía a la simple y vana cuestión del amor; porque a eso se reducía, Juudai nunca caería seducido por riquezas que tendría que administrar, ya odiaba las que poseían como para querer hacerse cargo de más, así que el único punto que quedaba era el amor y Yubel había sido astuta al sacarlo a flote, astuta pero tonta a la vez, sin saber la verdad.

_¿Que si me gusta?_ La pregunta floto en su mente como un pensamiento inconexo, como una nube de humo difícil de asir entre las manos, escurridiza sí, pero no imposible. Gustar, bueno, le gustaban muchas cosas, un buen desayuno en las mañanas, el jarabe de maple, los días soleados y hacer el vago, muy lejos de los archiveros de su padre. Le gustaban sus amigos, también, aún si a muchos había dejado de frecuentarlos, aún si muchos se habían alejado de él a causa de los rumores. Le gustaba Johan, por supuesto, entre todos ellos, pero de una manera mucho más especial, que le hacía sentir la piel de gallina y en el corazón latir una extraña felicidad. Si Yubel se refería a eso y estaba seguro de que sí, no estaba muy seguro. Sin duda se divertía mucho a su lado, sin duda eso terminaría por acallar los rumores definitivamente, sin duda así sería más fácil, así no tendría que escapar del país. Sin duda era la mejor solución que les quedaba, sin duda no sería tan malo verla todos los días a su lado, Johan lo entendería. Sin duda...

—Sí —fue su respuesta después de un largo rato, que pareció eterno para todos salvo la mujer, que parecía intuir la batalla interior del castaño, aunque no había pronosticado un resultado favorable.

Con dichas palabras, comenzó a operarse una magia sobrecogedora: su padre recuperó el color del rostro y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, como si esa simple palabra lo hubiese absuelto de todos sus pecados ante sus ojos. Se puso como loco hablando de preparativos y de planes, de invitados e invitaciones ante los ojos cálidos de su madre, cálidos pero sorprendidos, dándole todo el apoyo a su hijo, en lo que ella consideraba era su manera de enmendar el error que había cometido con Johan. También ella se unió después de un rato a la dádiva sobre los preparativos nupciales, sobre hacer un cambio en el Debret, sobre informar a Asuka, acelerar los planes con James. Ya nadie hacía caso de las dos personas que iban a casarse, que se habían quedado calladas mirándose, sin comprenderse, tratando de descifrar que se escondía tras la fachada del otro.

—¿Por qué no te ha importado lo que mi padre dijo sobre el dinero? —preguntó en un susurro el hombre, con todo el semblante de un niño pequeño compartiendo un secreto. Esto hizo a Yubel sonreír.

—Lo primero era tener a tu padre contento antes de hacer mi oferta, el dinero es algo fácil de conseguir, algo absurdo y yo puedo dárselo, si eso lo hace feliz —su respuesta fue llana, simple, aumentando el aura de poderío alrededor de ella, poderío bien administrado—. ¿No crees que ha estado bien?

Parecía mucho más cálida que de costumbre cuando se levantó de la mesa y le hizo una reverencia, acompañada de una sonrisa, pues ya era hora de retirarse y hablar con sus padres, a quienes no les había consultado nada sobre dicha unión.

—Buenas noches —murmuró ella y pronto desapareció por la puerta, escoltada por su madre, que parecía histérica de felicidad.

—Buenas noches —le respondió él al aire y luego se decidió a ir a su habitación a pensar o quizás a dormir un poco tras el extraño día que había vivido. Nada más amanecer buscaría a Johan para hablarle de sus nuevos planes y de cómo estos no afectaban que siguieran estando juntos.

.

El empapelado de la habitación es del color del cielo, de ese azul suave y profundo que pronostica días soleados y serenos; sin embargo, al admirarlo, Johan no puede contagiarse de su atmósfera, de la profundidad del color adornada con flores azul marino, extrañas formas que parecen salidas de un mundo irreal. Está inquieto y lucha por no demostrarlo, por mantener la compostura ante la atenta mirada de Asuka y de los sirvientes, que de cuando en cuando, pasan por el lugar, fingiendo tener algo muy importante que hacer, aunque en realidad sólo lo hagan para llevar la noticia a las cocinas. Su actitud lo hace sospechar aún más mientras se remueve en la silla de madera, con respaldo alto y cojines de terciopelo, le hace sospechar y temer que los rumores, los nuevos rumores sean ciertos, aquellos con los que se encontró nada más entró a la ciudad después de una semana de estar fuera, supervisando al padre de Jim en sus progresos.

_Juudai va a casarse._ La sola idea le parece absurda, simples palabrerías dichas al viento bajo el efecto de la bebida, ¿cómo podría Juudai casarse, cuando habían estado hablando de escapes y nuevas vidas, muy, muy lejos de allí? Era absurdo y por eso había ido a confirmarlo a su casa nada más dejar sus cosas en su habitación, saludar a su padre y a Ryou, quien por la forma en la que fruncía los labios, tampoco estaba muy contento, aunque sabía disimularlo perfectamente.

—Así que vas a casarte, ¿verdad? —Asuka ha ido a acompañarlo por orden de su madre, quien se cree a salvo de cualquier nueva artimaña ahora que su hijo va directo al altar. Siempre se han llevado bien, así que Johan no encuentra ningún problema en hablar con ella de cuestiones personales, aunque la verdadera pregunta era otra.

La mujer, que está sentada a su lado, perdida en sus pensamientos, le dirige una sonrisa tranquila, brillante, que le hace pensar que no necesita oír la respuesta, pues también lo ha visto en el semblante de su hermano hace apenas una hora atrás.

—Sí —responde ella y aunque parece un poco cohibida diciéndolo le sostiene la mirada, hasta que sus buenos modales le hacen agregar otra cosa—: Discúlpame con Ryou, ¿quieres? Mi padre no me ha dejado verlo y me siento en la necesidad de hacerlo, porque todo esto ha sido muy abrupto.

—No te preocupes, lo he visto hace un rato, no está enojado —Johan se ríe ante la perspectiva del Káiser estando celoso o montando alguna escena de celos, su hermano no es así, pero tiene sus particulares formas de mostrar cómo se siente y la emoción que entrevió en sus ojos cuando se asomó a saludarlo, distaba mucho del enojo o el desengaño—. Con esto no quiero decir que no le importe, ya sabes, pero lo entiende.

—Aún así, discúlpame o me veré obligada a ir yo misma a verlo —sus manos, que en ese momento reposaban delicadamente sobre el vestido blanco, ribeteado de encajes, se cerraron en puños, lo cual mostraba su determinación de terminar bien el asunto, de no dejar que surgiera una enemistad de todo ello, de una cosa tan absurda como un matrimonio y tan sublime como los sentimientos.

—Está bien, está bien, le diré —el suspiro que escapa de sus labios es resignado y se imagina por unos momentos lo extraño que será expresarle a su hermano mayor, el callado y digno, cosas del corazón—. En fin, ¿no estás muy joven para casarte? —agrega después de un rato de silencio entre ambos, en el cual Juudai no da señas de aparecer, poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

Los puños sobre el vestido se deshacen, presas de una súbita calidez, un poco de diversión y también de desafío.

—No pienso casarme inmediatamente —puntualiza, negando con la cabeza como si le pareciera una locura hacerlo apenas con 17, casi 18 años, teniendo tantas cosas qué hacer antes—. Hemos acordado esperar al menos dos años, en lo que la situación se normaliza. Lord James necesita arreglar las cosas en Australia antes de que podamos vivir allí. Además, no hemos hablado con su padre, no sabemos si lo aceptará.

—Su padre es un buen hombre —el joven recuerda al amable señor tendido sobre la cama que ha ido a visitar en dos ocasiones, cabello negro entrecano y barba poblada, que no esconde una sonrisa alegre, como si creyera que toda la riqueza a su alrededor hubiese sido producto de la magia. Padecía de una enfermedad degenerativa de la memoria, por eso, había ido olvidando su carácter más estricto y hasta cómo había llegado el oro que tenía en sus manos hacía él, la enfermedad lo había vuelto más sencillo, más amable y Johan está seguro de que ese hombre aceptará la unión de su hijo, con tal de verlo feliz—. No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Ella no dice nada ante la súbita declaración, pero asiente, distraída. Por cómo se mueven sus manos, vagando por el vestido de vez en cuando y el temblor en sus labios, Johan sabe que quiere decirle algo, aunque ya no relacionado con el tema de su boda, sino quizás con lo que él ha venido a escuchar que es mentira.

—Sobre los rumores... —empieza a decir él y parece contorsionarse un poco cuando se da la vuelta en la silla para encararla totalmente, con todos los signos inequívocos del nerviosismo.

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, conoces a Juudai mejor, creo, que yo misma, que mis padres, que Fubuki, quizás —Asuka está pensando en los rumores anteriores, no los nuevos, dado que para ella son un hecho. No sabe cómo decirlo y se aparta un mechón de cabello rubio del rostro como si le fastidiara, aunque en realidad está incómoda tratando estos temas—. Aún así, hay cosas que no deben saberse, mucho menos decirse. Y ésta es una de ellas.

No es que no le interse su hermano, es que prefiere no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos personales, por mucho que él mismo haya confirmado, en repetidas ocasiones con acciones y palabras, que lo que todo el mundo susurraba, lo que había salido en el periódico de Amon era cierto. Era verdad, pero no necesitaba que se lo confirmaran, era un asunto tan de ellos como de ella y Jim el hecho de haber acordado un compromiso.

Para Johan, sin embargo, la respuesta fue demasiado misteriosa. ¿Cómo que no podía decirle si Juudai iba a casarse? ¿Acaso era cierto y por eso se lo estaba ocultando? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, como si un viento helado le hubiese abrazado de pronto, negándose a soltarlo. Para su sorpresa, esa sensación no desapareció cuando Juudai hizo acto de presencia, apenas unos minutos después, en el palpable silencio que los envolvía a ambos, sumidos en sus propias cavilaciones.

Juudai, como siempre, lucía una sonrisa radiante el rostro, nada a juego con los trajes de colores apagados que solía usar, colores sobrios, más propios de la aristocracia, como su padre le recordaba siempre. No parecía nervioso ni asustado, cuando se acercó, extendió los brazos al aire abiertamente, saludándolo como si no se hubiesen visto en años, momento que Asuka consideró preciso para retirarse tras murmurar una excusa cortés, pues sabía que las cosas no iban a ir muy bien una vez Johan se enterara de la verdad, que ella no había querido revelarle, por respeto a su hermano y a su amiga, Yubel.

—Johan, ya te habías tardado —murmuró Juudai, cuando lo abrazó, sin darse cuenta de que su hermana se había alejado con un repiqueteo de sus tacones en la alfombra—. ¿Por qué siempre que te vas no me avisas?

—No recuerdo que tuviera que pedirte permiso —sonrió él y se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla donde había estado, en un pasillo del ala este de la casa, donde presumiblemente las mujeres se sentaban a hacer su costura, a leer libros o a hacer manualidades. Juudai tomó el asiento que había pertenecido a su hermana, pero antes de hacerlo se palpó el saco de color café, justo como su cabello, como comprobando si tenía algo.

—No es permiso —puntualizó el castaño, demasiado feliz como para abordar el tema que quería hablar desde hacía algunos días, cuando había buscado a Johan en su casa y le habían informado que estaba fuera de la ciudad y que no sabían cuándo volvería—. Pero al menos así sabría cuánto tiempo tendré que esperarte. ¡Siempre desapareces! Y yo me quedo aquí, con un montón de papeles por toda vista y las quejas de mi padre por toda música.

—Vale, vale, la próxima vez no voy a desaparecer así como así —y de hecho, viéndolo frente a frente, los mechones de cabello bicolor cayéndole desordenadamente por el rostro, enmarcando sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa cálida, Johan lamentó no habérselo dicho de todo corazón—. De cualquier manera, hay una solución para que no tenga que avisarte cada vez que salgo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? —la sonrisa expectante de Juudai se derrumbó cuando Johan pronunció sus siguientes palabras y el misterioso objeto que llevaba en el saco le pareció que pesaba más de una tonelada, amenazando con arrastrarlo hacia el suelo, hacia el centro del mundo, haciéndolo desaparecer.

—Que nos vayamos juntos —lo decía muy en serio, pero se permitió reír sólo un poco y guiñar el ojo, sintiéndose confiado ahora que su profesión le había retribuido ingresos bastante decentes y que podía seguir haciéndolo durante tiempo indefinido, por lo cual no pasarían penas si salían de la casa de sus padres y se embarcaban hacia América o cualquier lugar que se les ocurriera.

La sonrisa de Juudai resbaló por su cara como una mancha de jugo durante algunos segundos, cosa que desconcertó al de ojos verdes, quien sentía el peligro, aun cuando el gesto en los labios de su interlocutor no tardó en aparecer de nuevo, aunque esta vez ligeramente forzado.

—No podemos —fue su respuesta rotunda—, ya he solucionado eso, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo lo has solucionado? —a menos que pensara disfrazarlo de Yubel y llevar a cabo una boda falsa, el asunto seguía siendo un misterio, que por más vueltas que le daba en la cabeza, no tenía ningún sentido dada la información que poseía. ¿A esto se refería Asuka?

Por toda respuesta, Juudai se sacó un sobre de los pliegues del abrigo, un sobre con brillantes letras doradas y dos emblemas, entrecruzándose sólo un poco. El primero era el de él, una solitaria espada envuelta por un halo de oscuridad y el otro, una mariposa, cuyas alas, de intrincados diseños eran de color dorado. Las letras no eran necesarias para saber qué contenía, aunque aún así la tomó entre las manos para verificar su autenticidad.

—¿Vas a casarte con Yubel? —preguntó, primero en un susurro casi ahogado, luego subiendo la voz con cada sílaba—. ¿¡VAS A CASARTE CON YUBEL!

Juudai no esperaba dicha reacción, pero asintió, logrando que los gritos histéricos de Johan aumentaran de volumen y llegaran al despacho donde William Yuuki se fumaba un puro con toda la calma del mundo. Cuando escuchó la pelea llevándose a cabo, una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**La última noche.**  
**Capítulo Diecinueve.**

El mundo parecía estar sumergido en un pesado silencio que caía sobre sus hombros, tratando de aplastarlo contra la alfombra de ribetes dorados. Juudai suponía que era su mejor oportunidad de aclarar la situación, ahora que Johan se había quedado paralizado como una estatua, observando y volviendo a observar el sobre entre sus manos, pero no sabía qué decir y el no saber qué decir era una mala señal. Al menos ya no gritaba, pensó con cierto alivio, al menos la voz furiosa había muerto en su garganta y aunque había dejado silencio en su lugar, éste le parecía más soportable. Quizás tras el silencio se extendía una esperanza de comprensión, así lo creía y sus ilusiones aumentaron cuando, en medio del solitario pasillo, como si hubieran quedado aislados del resto del mundo, Johan murmuró—:

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —asumiendo una postura de derrotado, Johan se sentó en un taburete cercano, donde antes alguien había dejado unas agujas para tejer. Las observó durante unos segundos antes de descartarlas, sin duda tratando de ganar cierto coraje para mirar a Juudai a los ojos, pues estaba por decidirse algo muy importante—. No entiendo cómo este plan tuyo puede beneficiarnos. Explícamelo, por favor.

Juudai se preguntó, mientras se inclinaba hacia él como para salvar las distancias, si esa voz fría y carente de cualquier emoción era la que escuchaban sus pacientes mientras él hacía sus experimentos y hasta qué punto esa pregunta también era un intento de experimentar con él. ¿O quizás sólo se estaba poniendo a la defensiva?

—No entiendo que tiene de malo —dijo y aunque en realidad sí estaba un poco a a la defensiva, tampoco entendía muy bien a qué se debía el enojo de Johan, pues de alguna manera había evitado que ambos huyeran, se alejaran de sus familias, sus lujos, sus sueños—. Así ya no tenemos que irnos. Así ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por el dinero o por dónde vamos a dormir, dónde estamos ni qué haremos. Además... —agregó inseguro, pues notaba que sus palabras no habían logrado el efecto deseado y Johan parecía, si acaso era posible, incluso más enojado que antes. De alguna manera se había roto la súbita comprensión y complicidad entre ellos, tanto que Juudai no sabía cómo empezar a repararlo todo sin arruinarlo más, cosa que hicieron sus siguientes palabras—: Además, ella también me gusta. ¡Es como cuando fuimos a Kent! Nada tiene que ser diferente, ¿verdad?

—Juudai —el joven Andersen se puso de pie nuevamente, buscó su sombrero de copa y se colocó, dispuesto sin duda a marcharse, aunque no sin antes dejar bien en claro sus intenciones—, ¿es esto un juego para ti? —quizás no quería oírlo y por eso se había apresurado a hacer todos los preparativos de su marcha, pero sus pies no se movieron del lugar, ni siquiera cuando Juudai se puso de pie y ambos quedaron a la misma altura, observándose como si nunca lo hubieran hecho a conciencia—. Porque si lo es, prefiero no seguir jugándolo.

No hubo respuesta. Y antes de que Juudai pudiera siquiera formular alguna idea, alguna excusa en su caótica mente, Johan ya había desaparecido por el pasillo, sus pasos rechinando sobre la alfombra y la levita negra dejando un rastro fantasmal tras de sí. De lo tampoco se dio cuenta —ni él ni Johan— es que el joven llevaba fuertemente entrelazada entre sus dedos cerrados en un puño, la carta que lo invitaba cordialmente a la boda.

.

El sol entraba a raudales por el corredor este, inundando con sus primeros rayos matinales toda aquella ala de la casa. Johan atravesó el corredor sin prestarles más atención que un simple parpadeo ante la intensidad de la luz, un tanto molesta para alquien que no había concebido bien el sueño, luego se dirigió directamente hacia el comedor donde servirían el desayuno, su primera esperanza de comenzar bien el día. Sin embargo, el comedor se encontraba vacío, cosa que lo sorprendió sobremanera, pues había esperado levantarse un poco más tarde, que su cuerpo compensara por sí mismo la falta de sueño y ahí estaba, en medio de la habitación color turquesa, en medio de los sirvientes que iban y venían sirviendo platos, sintiéndose totalmente fuera de lugar. Aunque no era la primera vez que se sentía así y no sería la única. Era diferente, después de todo y Juudai se lo había recalcado inconscientemente al elegir a Yubel sobre él. Era diferente y dolía saberlo, lo remontaba a crisis pasadas de la adolescencia que no había podido superar.

Decidiendo que quizás era mejor olvidarse del desayuno y tomarse algún tiempo para sí mismo, pues no quería que nadie lo viera con el rostro demacrado, Johan enfiló hacia la salida de la habitación, sólo para encontrarla bloqueada por los ojos escrutantes de su hermano Sho, que parecía saber de alguna manera todo lo que había pasado y cómo se sentía él al respecto.

—Buenos días —saludó Sho, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para indicarle que lo siguiera a su respectivo asiento, cosa que hizo tras responderle el saludo, en un tono apagado, distante, pues prefería estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese, en el que tendría que enfrentarse a la normalidad de su vida, tan opresora para alguien tan diferente como él—. ¿Johan, te pasa algo?

—No, no, cómo crees, sólo que no he podido dormir muy bien, eso es todo —una mentira a medias es mejor que una mentira, pensó y sus pensamientos regresaron a Juudai, pensando si lo suyo no habría sido también una mentira a medias, una mentira blanca.

Sin embargo, su respuesta parece no ser suficiente para Sho, quien sigue escrutándolo con sus ojos grises, con una sabiduría extraña que hasta entonces no sabía que existía en su hermano menor, el más inseguro, el más débil.

—Yo sé lo que pasa —afirmó, mientras jugueteaba con una cuchara de plata que le han dado para remover su té. No es de muy buena educación, pero Johan no es quién para reprochárselo, no cuando siente que él está peor—. Es por Juudai, ¿verdad? ¿Porque va a casarse?

—Claro que no —negó el mayor de los dos, tomando una galleta de un plato en el centro de la mesa, pues de esa manera evitaría hablar de más—. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme?

—Johan, deja de mentirte a ti mismo, hermano —Shou parecía decepcionado, pero fue precisamente eso lo que le dio cierto coraje para seguir hablando—. Yo sé... Bueno, tu secreto, hermano. Lo de Juudai y tú —esto último lo agregó en voz baja, por si había alguna sirvienta con mucho tiempo libre y ganas de hacer el caos—. Sé que va a casarse y bueno, no tengo idea de sus motivos, ni de lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, no realmente, pero... No tienes porqué culparte. En todo caso, la culpa debe de ser mía.

Si de por sí la declaración de Sho de saber su secreto lo había sorprendido —¿quién más sabía, Ryou? ¿Su padre?—, aún más se sorprendió al escuchar dicha afirmación. No era posible que Sho, que hasta para él había pasado desapercibido en todo el asunto, tuviera algo que ver con la súbita decisión de Juudai de casarse, eso era algo que él había hecho por sí mismo, nadie lo había amenazado, nadie se lo había sugerido (salvo quizás, su padre) y en él recaía toda responsabilidad de sus acciones, no en su hermano menor, que parecía sentirse tremendamente culpable y triste por asuntos que se le salían de las manos, por asuntos que eran cosa de dos.

—No es tu culpa, Sho. Verás, Juudai...

—¡Si lo es! —estalló Sho y aunque el comedor estaba vacío ya, ninguno de los dos hermanos pudo evitar mirar alrededor, en espera de que alguno de los miembros restantes de la familia apareciera, quizás en el momento menos adecuado de la discusión—. Si yo hubiera detenido a Amon antes de que todo esto se saliera de control, tal vez... Tal vez Juudai no habría tomado esa decisión en nombre de su familia, en el interés de su padre y no del suyo, del tuyo, hermano.

Ah, pero lo tomó en beneficio suyo, pensó Johan, aunque se tragó las palabras, pues sin duda no le harían ningún bien a ambos si se convertían en una realidad al salir de sus labios.

—No, Sho. Estoy seguro de que te manejaste como era debido frente a él, si lo supiste desde hace tiempo, si lo sabías y se lo hubieras dicho, seríamos nosotros los destrozados, pero protegiste el honor de la familia y eso habla muy bien de ti. Juudai no tiene nada que ver, ni tú sobre sus decisiones. Él me explicó sus razones el día de ayer y Amon no fue una de ellas, así que no te preocupes, ¿quieres? —Johan le dirigió una sonrisa por sobre el azucarero y mordió otra galleta, preguntándose dónde estaba todo mundo, pues sin su padre en la mesa, oficialmente nadie podía comer.

—Gracias —lloriqueó Sho y por primera vez en su vida se sintió realmente unido a su hermano, al que apenas había conocido muy poco cuando ambos eran niños y que había regresado del extranjero siendo todo un extraño para él, un extraño al que le había guardado cierto resentimiento hasta ese día—. Entonces, ¿estás bien?

—No, en realidad no —admitió el mayor—, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, ¿verdad?

—No, supongo que no —la voz de Sho, tan segura, flaqueó hasta convertirse en un hilillo de tristeza—. Eso es lo que me pasó a mí también y sé cómo se siente. Juudai también me abandonó cuando se cansó de mí —se olvidó a propósito de agregar que Johan había sido el motivo de que lo abandonara, pues las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente mal como para empeorarlas y su hermano había terminado igual, lo que borraba cualquier resentimiento que quedara entre ellos.

—No digas eso —se quejó el de ojos verdes, tratando de sonar jovial—, Juudai todavía es tu amigo. Siempre serán amigos, aquí no hay reemplazos ni nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo? No seas tan pesimista, Sho. Todavía eres joven para eso —le guiñó un ojo dando la conversación por terminada antes de apresurar su té y lanzar una mirada señuda al corredor vacío, pues si las cosas seguían así se moriría de hambre antes de que alguien se dignase a aparecer.

Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, Ryou apareció cuando ya iba por su tercera taza de té y su segundo plato de galletas, aunque su expresión delataba que quizás los había estado escuchando durante largo tiempo. Sin embargo, haciendo gala de sus modales no mencionó ningún asunto que se relacionara con los Yuuki, ni con Amon o Yubel, aunque sí dio fé de las palabras de Johan sobre Sho al sonreír y darle los buenos días, añadiendo además que estaba orgulloso de sus progresos en sus clases vespertinas de economía. Se le veía muy calmado y eso era de esperarse del heredero de los Andersen, pero aún así, Johan no dejó de sorprenderse de su temple, pues no hacía ni dos días que había tenido una visita formal para cancelar su compromiso con Asuka, dejándolo de nuevo como un hombre libre. Por supuesto, se esperaba que se mantuviera diplomático en sus relaciones y muchos afirmarían al verlo que en realidad no le importaba, pero ambos hermanos, tanto Johan como Sho, sabían que su hermano mayor sí tenía sentimientos por Asuka y que el dejarlos de lado era una gran proeza y muestra de lealtad de su parte. De la que Johan, muy a su pesar, carecía.

Suspiró no por última vez en el día antes de que la figura de su padre, Frank y su madre, Cecilia, irrumpieran en el comedor. Su padre realmente no era un hombre estricto, pero había una cosa que realmente lo obsesionaba y la dejó patente cuando ocupó su lugar en la orilla más lejana de la mesa, ya llena de manjares a su disposición. Cecilia estaba a su izquierda al igual que Sho, Ryou y Johan compartían la derecha. A todos les dirigió una larga mirada y una sonrisa antes de hablar, sin duda sintiendo el ambiente un poco tenso entre ellos, lleno de tristeza.

—Ryou, hijo, espero sigas demostrando ese temple tuyo —afirmó, dando un golpecito con el puño cerrado sobre la mesa, logrando que las tazas de té se tambalearan peligrosamente—. Ya encontrarás a una buena mujer con la cual casarte e igual ustedes dos —dijo, señalándolos con un dedo lleno de melaza, de la tarta que había tomado para empezar—. Eso es lo único que quiero en la vida ahora, ver a mis tres hijos bien casados con una buena mujer que los haga felices y los apoye, como su madre hizo conmigo tantos años.

Ryou asintió con solemnidad mientras Sho se atragantaba con un poco de té y Johan sonreía con nerviosismo. Su padre se había ido ablandando con los años y aunque a veces era estricto en muchos aspectos, él no dudaba ni por un segundo de sus buenos deseos, que lo hacían un padre añorable, aunque él no estaba seguro de si lo suficientemente comprensivo como para entender sus pequeños problemas de identidad.

—Bueno, Asuka se veía muy feliz y seguro que lo será, así que ahora sólo queda seguir buscando —su voz estaba teñida de cierta emoción, como si fuera de caza o a buscar un tesoro maravilloso, lo cual aligeró rápidamente la atmósfera, haciéndola más agradable. De pronto, todos se encontraron con ganas de sonreír, y cómo no, con semejante padre—. Bueno, ahora sí a desayunar.

Johan lo miró, con una mezcla de incredulidad y cariño, antes de atacar su propio desayuno. Quizás después de todo, sí pertenecía a un lugar. Quizás después de todo, superaría a Juudai.

.

Amon se paseó por la sala abarrotada de gente, sintiendo cómo todas las miradas se clavaban en él, escrutantes, a la espera de cualquier error. También las voces, como zumbidos molestos, le daban conciencia de que hablaban de él, se sorprendían de tenerlo ahí, una sorpresa ofendida ante un mentiroso, cortesía de Yubel. Bueno, ahora sabía cómo se había sentido Juudai cuando había llevado a cabo su estúpido plan, aunque dudaba que Juudai encontrara cierto placer malvado en las habladurías, justo como él lo hacía.

Tan poco le importaba que de cuando en cuando dirigía su copa hacia algún mirón y simulaba brindar por él, sonreía y regalaba cumplidos al pasar, satisfecho de poder ser uno de los temas de conversación en una ciudad tan aburrida como Londres, controlada por el yugo puritano de la reina. Claro que no era tan importante como el acontecimiento que todos esperaban, una boda, una farsa que le daba risa y que no podía esperar a echar en cara a Yubel. Pero, ¿dónde estaba? En ese gran salón de fiestas, donde se reunían todos aquellos rostros falsos de la alta sociedad, ¿cómo encontrarla? No había visto a Juudai tampoco, mucho menos a Johan y ya estaba empezando a darse por vencido cuando encontró el destello de un vestido plateado y unos ojos dispares que lo miraban sin pestañear, aparentemente divertidos.

Apresurándose hacia ella, Amon sorteó a varias damas que agitaban sus abanicos aunque el aire de la noche era cálido y supo que ella había estado esperándolo porque despidió a toda su compañía, quizás con alguna vaga excusa, para esperarlo, también copa en mano, en una pequeña mesita en los límites que separaban el salón de la terraza.

—¿Contenta, duquesa? —preguntó en tono irónico el extranjero, tomando asiento justo frente a ella, como si temiera alguna clase de escape.

Yubel sonrió y ladeó su cabeza, como un niño hace al preguntarse algo sumamente difícil. Se le veía más que contenta, se le veía radiante, repulsivamente radiante en su opinión, pues no había nada peor que las mujeres que se salían con la suya, mujeres orgullosas que tras una victoria serían imparables.

—Claro que sí —sus labios articularon una mueca más que una sonrisa, luego se bebió de un tirón el vino que le quedaba en la copa, que por poco se le cae de las manos. Por un momento, Amon pensó que estaba ebria (y cuán divertido sería desenmascararla ahí, en medio de todos), pero en cuanto pronunció sus siguientes palabras, la certeza se disolvió—. En cambio, veo que tú no lo estás. ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

Ah, así que además la mujer lo había investigado.

—Bien, espero —declaró el hombre, tratando de imprimir la mayor serenidad a su voz, aunque si esa mujer lo conocía, si sabía su historia, de nada serviría aparentar que no lo odiaba, que no se sentía tentado a estrangularlo cada segundo del día en que lo tenía enfrente, robándole todas sus ilusiones de hijo adoptado que por fin encuentra la felicidad.

—Me alegra escucharlo —reconoció ella, jugando con el vaso como si se aburriera a montones—. Es bueno escuchar que el heredero de los Garam sigue en pie —por su tono de voz y la mirada que le lanzó por sobre el mantel de un intrincado diseño de flores, había una invitación escondida en sus palabras. Pero, ¿qué clase de invitación? ¿Y qué tanto podía confiar en ella ahora? Después de todo, había tratado de destruir a su futuro esposo, así que era imposible que de pronto se volvieran mejores amigos, qué decir de aliados.

—¿Tienes poder para hacerlo? —inquirió Amon, receloso de revelar más de lo que debería, pero aún así curioso de saber lo que podía hacer o no aquella mujer misteriosa, extranjera y llena de orgullo.

—Claro que lo tengo —rió ella, como si todo le pareciera una broma—. Si no fuera así, no habría podido detenerle, ¿no es así? Pero olvídelo, señor Amon. No puedo ayudarle, aunque usted me haya ayudado a mi inconscientemente. Nadie puede. Sin embargo, puedo darle un consejo, ¿lo quiere? —lo vio asentir antes de continuar, aún llena de ese halo de vitalidad y diversión que él asociaba con haber bebido demasiado—. Váyase del país un tiempo, piense las cosas. No le garantizo que eso ayude a resolver su problema, pero al menos le dará cierta paz, por algún tiempo, claro.

Amon supo al mirarla que ella no quería compartir su poder, cualquiera que fuese, con él y que, dadas las circunstancias, no podía hacer nada más que seguir su consejo, salir del país, despejarse... Crear algún nuevo plan para alcanzar la fama y regresar. Y la idea de cómo lograrlo se le ocurrió súbitamente: Jim zarparía pronto hacia Australia para hacer las preparaciones para la casa donde habitaría una vez se casara, si se iba con él un tiempo, seguro que todo acabaría encajando al final. Él, su hermano, alguna forma de venganza, Yubel...

—Está bien —coincidió, poniéndose de pie para dejar el salón e irse a empacar sus cosas, aunque claro, antes tendría que hablar con Crocodile para pedirle asilo en su barco, pero no creía que fuese tan difícil—. Seguiré su consejo, me iré un tiempo a Australia.

—Oh, me parece muy bien —aplaudió ella su decisión, antes de añadir en tono medio sombrío y medio jocoso—. Pero Asuka es mi amiga, así que cuidado con sus nuevos planes, señor Amon. Buenas noches.

—No se me ocurriría —respondió con total sinceridad él, aunque en realidad no era por ningún acto de estúpida bondad, sino por seguridad personal. Después de todo, James Cook se bañaba en dinero y mejor no meterse con el favorito de la reina—. Buenas noches, señora —le dirigió una pequeña reverencia antes de echarse a andar. Y ya cuando estaba llegando a mitad del salón, donde todos se disponían a bailar una nueva pieza, la escuchó llamándolo, divertida sin duda porque al detenerse había hecho una imitación exacta de un perro volviendo a su dueño.

—Se me había olvidado, señor Amon, acepte usted esto, por favor —le tendió un sobre con letras doradas, que él bien sabía qué significaba—. Será un honor que asista, señor.

—Gracias, será un placer —Amon echó a caminar nuevamente hacia la salida, sosteniendo el sobre con la invitación a una boda que él había terminado de sellar, por suerte, Yubel no volvió a llamarlo y pronto se encontró en la oscuridad de la calle, dispuesto a tomar un nuevo rumbo en su vida.

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Sí, de alguna manera sigo viva. Y bueno estas notas son más que nada para explicar el comportamiento de Juudai, que muchos podrían encontrar extraño. Bueno, ¿por qué Juudai se comporta así? Porque así es. Estuve analizando el carácter de Juudai en GX y llegué a la conclusión, junto con varios más, de que es o tiene rasgos sociopáticos, es decir, que en realidad cuando actúa no toma en realidad en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás ni las consecuencias de sus actos. Esto podemos verlo en diversos capítulos de GX, como en el duelo Sho vs Ryou, donde Sho pierde y Juudai sólo dice "bueno, pero tienes tus cartas ¿no?" y es básicamente la premisa de la tercera temporada, que Juudai es "egoísta", lo cual es en realidad ser sociópata, pero bueno, esto cambia en la temporada 4, de alguna manera y tras haber pasado por el mundo oscuro, pero en esta historia tenemos al Juudai pre-3, es decir, con rasgos sociopáticos que piensa que todo es bueno y bonito mientras a él le guste.

Espero regresar pronto con otra actualización, aunque dudo mucho que haya alguien aquí después de tanto tiempo xD.

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


	20. Chapter 20

**La última noche.**  
**Capítulo Veinte.**

Juudai observa su reflejo en el espejo, que le devuelve una mirada confiada mientras se anuda la corbata. Se siente un poco nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado, como no lo ha estado en semanas desde la súbita desaparición de Johan, a la que está dispuesto a poner remedio de una vez por todas. Después de todo, ya ha pasado un largo tiempo y como el tiempo cura las heridas, Juudai no teme otra pelea, sino que más bien anhela una reconciliación. Y para eso se ha puesto sus mejores galas y ha cancelado todas sus citas, aunque ya pocas le quedan, pues las invitaciones a la fiesta de anuncio del compromiso ya se han agotado.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunta su hermana al verlo pasar, caminando con toda la velocidad que le permiten sus modales refinados. Juudai apenas le responde y sus palabras, ininteligibles, son lo único que queda en el aire cuando él desaparece en menos de un minuto.

—¿Está listo el carruaje? —inquiere, cuando llega a la planta baja, a uno de los sirvientes, que se pasea ocioso esperando la hora de la comida, momento en el que hay más actividad entre los empleados.

—Sí, señor. Lo está esperando —pero el sirviente no tiene más suerte que Asuka y es rápidamente ignorado al pasar su amo por su lado, apretando los guantes con inusitada fuerza y con una sonrisa en los labios, contento de que todas sus disposiciones se hayan cumplido y deseoso de que la tarde siga así, con una posterior reconciliación.

—A casa de los Andersen —ordena, antes de subir al carruaje, feliz, aunque en secreto, de dejar su casa y la atenta mirada de su padre en lo que le ha parecido una eternidad. El cochero hace un leve asentimiento que también pasa desapercibido a su amo, cuya mente sólo está concentrada en su próxima visita a la mansión de Johan y en Johan en sí mismo. Tanto, que incluso los frondosos árboles alrededor del camino, las interminables llanuras de verde pasto y el ganado desperdigado por las tierras, tanto suyas como de otros, cosas que le hubieran fascinado de otro modo, son meros fantasmas a sus ojos. Juudai tiene cosas más importantes en qué ocuparse y su imaginación está muy lejos del presente; a veces viaja al pasado, al recuerdo de otro carruaje y otro día, a veces al futuro, donde todo vuelve a ser como lo conocía. Mira a todos lados menos al presente, donde sin querer aceptarlo, ha cometido tantos errores.

—Hemos llegado, señor —la voz del cochero lo saca de su ensueño, sólo para enfrentarlo con unos nervios crecientes, que parecen moverse en su estómago como culebras y que por un momento lo hacen dudar (como debiera hacerlo el buen juicio que le falta) de entrar. Sin embargo, su terquedad se impone y se apea del vehículo, del que se apresuran a hacerse cargo los sirvientes de la casa, corteses como siempre, aunque no le pasa desapercibido el cómo lo miran, sin duda al corriente de los rumores.

—¿Podría anunciarle mi presencia a Johan Andersen? —pide cuando está dentro del recinto, que parece silencioso como una tumba, pero que prefiere así, pues con la presencia de Sho o de Ryou, quizá no podrían hablar realmente. El sirviente le hace una reverencia, pone sus guantes sobre una mesa y su abrigo en una percha, antes de seguir sus órdenes. Juudai preferiría anunciarse a sí mismo o, mejor aún, entrar sin tales necedades, pero lo único que atina a hacer es observar la figura del hombre, menuda y frágil pero enérgica, mientras sube la escalera en busca del despacho de Johan. Sólo le queda eso y tener esperanza.

.

Johan alza la vista de los papeles que le ha encargado Ryou mientras está de viaje, tan incapaz de comprender las palabras que le ha transmitido el sirviente como de comprender los números y las finanzas. Desearía él también estar tan lejos como su hermano, que se ha tomado un descanso de sus preocupaciones y del dolor que le ha causado Asuka, que aunque no quiera admitirlo, le atormenta tanto como a él la traición de Juudai. Pero dado que él es el mayor después de Ryou, dado que se ha hecho algo de fama como médico en la ciudad y dado que no tiene ánimos de nada, ha preferido encerrarse día y noche en el despacho, tratando de sacar a flote los pocos negocios que su hermano le ha confiado. Pensaba que todo iba bien, que estaba logrando sacar la espina de la traición de su pecho dañado, lo creía fervientemente, hasta que Juudai apareció de nuevo, anunciado el día menos esperado.

—¿Lo hago pasar, señor? —pregunta el hombre, tras varios minutos de vacilación de su amo, que considera todos los pros y contras de semejante visita, desechándolos todos hasta no conocer las intenciones de Juudai.

—Hazlo pasar, por favor —Johan se masajea las sienes mientras espera, tratando de serenar su corazón y de poner en orden sus ideas, que parecen difusas en su mente súbitamente embotada. ¿Cómo actuar? ¿Qué hacer? ¿A qué viene él, después de la última vez? Sus pasos en el pasillo logran ponerlo aún más nervioso y para cuando la puerta se abre, lo único que resuelve a hacer es fingir estar muy interesado en las cifras que ya ha repasado en un sinfín de ocasiones, como si de pronto fuesen a hacerle algún sentido.

—El señor Yuuki Juudai —a nadie le pasa desapercibido que no menciona su título de nobleza y aunque sería suficiente razón como para amonestarlo, pues sin duda es una falta de respeto y por muchos rumores que hayan, pronto todos se olvidan de él ante el inevitable encuentro.

—¡Hola, Johan! —Juudai se adelanta sonriente hacia él y aunque Johan duda por un instante, por fin ambos se estrechan las manos—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo —dice rápidamente y para evitar que el momento se haga aún más incómodo, se dirige al sirviente que sigue de pie frente a ellos, sin duda con la excusa de estar esperando órdenes, aunque en realidad sólo quiera escuchar para después ir a transmitir los chismorreos a las cocinas—. ¿Qué sucede, Peter?

—Sólo me preguntaba, señor, si no desean algo de tomar —Johan le dirige una mirada a Juudai, preguntándole en silencio si no desea algo de las cocinas, cosa a la que él se niega con un gesto de la cabeza. Tiene cosas más importantes qué hacer que beber un poco de té, además, en las reuniones que ha tenido con Yubel, así como cuando entregaba invitaciones, le sirvieron más té del que en su vida hubiese podido beber.

—No necesitamos nada, Peter, gracias. Puedes retirarte —ambos hombres no le quitan la vista de encima a la figura del sirviente hasta que ésta desaparece, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y a ellos en un incómodo silencio—. ¿Cómo has estado, Juudai? —pregunta el de ojos verdes para demostrarse a sí mismo que tiene el control de la situación y que ya nada le afecta la presencia del otro.

—Cansado —admite Juudai, pero no profundiza más el tema, pues todavía no sabe si está en terreno seguro, si Johan sigue enojado con él o no, aunque sus modales le indican que quizá tenga esperanzas—. Aunque quizá no tanto como tú, ¿eh? ¿Qué se siente tener que ver todos estos papeles? ¡Ahora sabes lo que sufro!

—¡Y lo que sufre Ryou, sin siquiera decir una palabra! —no añade que le gustaría ser tan estoico como su hermano, porque el momento es demasiado perfecto, se siente tan como en los viejos tiempos que no desea arruinarlo—. Nunca volveré a pensar en los hombres de negocio como gente floja, no ahora que veo todo lo que hacen.

—Y haces bien —ríe Juudai, que sabe es la excepción a la regla, pues su padre todavía le ayuda con los libros de cuentas de vez en vez.

Tras reírse unos cuantos minutos más, ambos se quedan en silencio, mirándose. La atmósfera sugiere que no habrá más peleas entre ellos y que quizá no todo esté echado a perder. Las siguientes palabras que salen de los labios de Johan animan aún más a Juudai, que no puede contener su emoción.

—Oye, Juudai —el joven juguetea con una pluma durante unos segundos, antes de decidirse a mirarlo a los ojos—. Felicidades por tu boda —una tímida sonrisa asoma en sus labios, pero difere mucho de la gran sonrisa y las vibrantes carcajadas de minutos atrás, se ve un poco más forzada, pero no por eso menos sincera—. No te lo pude decir la última vez, no estaba bien, lo siento.

—¡Ah...! No, no importa, Johan —Juudai trata de desechar la cuestión con movimientos exagerados, aún sintiéndose incómodo por el tema. No es de Yubel de quien quiere hablar, ni de su inminente boda, que siente muy cerca a pesar de faltar casi un año. Lo que quiere saber es cómo están ellos y cuál es su situación actual, pero no parece haber más palabras qué decir y la risa de instantes antes ahora parece onírica, irreal—. Supongo que yo también lo siento.

—Bueno, si no hay nada más qué decir... —Johan hace un ademán para indicarle que aún le queda mucho qué hacer, pues la ausencia de Ryou durará al menos otras dos semanas y con el paso que lleva, le tomaría una semana extra arreglar todo ese montón de papeles. Juudai, que interpreta correctamente su gesto y que sabe es una invitación para que se marche, decide tomar medidas desesperadas—. Te agradezco que...

Antes de que Johan pueda terminar de hablar, el castaño se pone de pie al mismo tiempo que él, inmovilizándolo con sus manos sobre sus mejillas. Si no ha habido reproches ni nuevas peleas, ¿no es seguro afirmar que todo vuelve a estar bien entre ellos? ¡Incluso hubo una disculpa por parte de ambos!

—Juudai, ¿qué haces? —sus rostros están a escasos centímetros, tan pocos que casi podrían contar el número de pestañas en los ojos del otro, un par de ellos decididos y los otros, vacilantes, incluso asustados.

—¿Tú qué crees? —pregunta él en tono juguetón y procede a acercarse un poco más, tanto como el escritorio entre ellos se lo permite.

—Detente —ordena Johan y se sacude del agarre del otro, que aún sigue provocando en él reacciones que ahora están más allá de los límites—. Juudai, detente.

—¿Por qué? —¿Es que acaso van a iniciar una nueva pelea? Juudai no lo entiende, no quiere comprenderlo, aunque muy en el fondo sabe que se lo tiene merecido y que no podía esperar menos, cuando él fue el primero en cometer traición.

—No es correcto —afirma Johan y Juudai se siente un poco molesto al detectar en él un poco del tono de su propio padre, que siempre está sermoneándolo sobre moral, a pesar de tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio—. Tú vas a casarte. ¡Pero somos amigos! —añade muy a su pesar, al ver a Juudai alicaído. Es difícil decirle que no, requiere toda su fuerza de voluntad el no retractarse de su palabra—. ¡Siempre seremos amigos, Juudai! Eso no cambiará nunca.

—No es cuestión de elegir —responde el mayor de los Yuuki, más triste que enojado y aún tratando de enmendar la situación, aunque sabe que Johan ya tomó su decisión.

—Así es —le da la razón su interlocutor y se apresura a agregar, para que no haya malentendidos—: Ahora que tienes una responsabilidad para con Yubel, no hay opciones para elegir, Juudai. Ya lo hiciste. Pero podemos ser amigos, no me importaría ser tu amigo, si así lo quieres.

—¡No lo quiero! —exclama él—. Pero, ¡¿qué más me queda?! —le asusta el haberse equivocado, le asusta lo definitivo de su decisión y de la de Johan, que no vacila aunque por dentro siente un dolor inexplicable, mismo que le habla del inevitable final.

—Juudai... —su voz es apenas un susurro, pero en la casa en calma, es perfectamente audible. Johan le pone una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo y éste dirige raudo sus ojos castaños hacia él, buscando aunque sea un ápice de mentira en sus pupilas pero sin encontrarlo—. Me voy a Australia con Jim. No sé durante cuánto tiempo, creo que es lo mejor para ambos. En cuanto mi hermano regrese, eso es. Felicidades de nuevo y buena suerte —su tono de voz es terminante, no da pauta a más réplicas y para enfatizar dicha resolución, Johan se da la vuelta para encarar la ventana, cuyo paisaje de pronto le parece extremadamente fascinante.

Juudai le dirige una última mirada antes de salir, cerrando la puerta lentamente, en espera de que le detenga (cosa que sin saberlo, Johan estuvo a punto de hacer), pero que cuando se da cuenta de que no sucederá, echa a correr, raudo, en busca de sus guantes y abrigo, en busca de la seguridad de su carruaje, donde nadie podrá verlo llorar. Así que en realidad ha terminado, ¿eh? Y todo por su culpa.

.

Johan sonríe al saber que aún existe la felicidad en el mundo, que aún existen seres afortunados y porque él es partícipe, aunque sea en menor escala, de esa felicidad. Además, es imposible no sonreír cuando uno está en presencia de Jim Crocodile Cook, la personificación de la alegría en el mundo. Por supuesto, su sonrisa (la de ambos hombres), se ve opacada por el momento y lo que éste representa.

—Es una pena tener que marchar en tan maravillosa noche —externa sus pensamientos Jim, admirando levemente las estrellas sobre sus cabezas, que parecen aún más infinitas al ser reflejadas por el mar en calma—. De nuevo reitero mis disculpas, no me gusta pensar que marcho en una noche tan especial.

—No importa —dice Asuka, que es la única que ha ido a despedirlos al puerto, si no se cuenta a la doncella que la acompaña y al cochero—. Estoy seguro de que mi hermano les disculpará. Es un imprevisto, después de todo.

—Aún así, junto con mis disculpas, déle mis felicitaciones —Jim hace una leve reverencia, que Johan imita rápidamente, antes de retirarse varios pasos más, pues no quiere importunar la despedida de un par de novios.

—Las mías también —reitera Johan, que se siente aliviado de no tener que asistir a la fiesta del compromiso, donde todos murmurarán protegidos por sus abanicos y máscaras, buscándolo a él con la mirada, pero sin encontrarlo—. Los dejaré solos, gracias por su hospitalidad, Asuka. Buenas noches.

—Bueno, supongo que es tiempo de que también me despida —Jim se pemite tomar la mano de su prometida entre las suyas para besarla, prometiéndole con una sola mirada que cuidará que Johan no haga necesades y exigiéndole la misma promesa a ella respecto a Juudai, que no puede estar más aburrido en casa, complaciendo a sus ridículos pero finísimos invitados—. Adiós. Volveremos pronto o eso espero.

Jim está construyendo una casa en Australia y varios edificios más que servirán para los nuevos colonos, pero tiene que ir personalmente para supervisar las obras y finiquitar cheques. No se hubiese marchado hasta el día siguiente si no hubiesen anunciado tormenta, momento en el que el capitán le puso un ultimatum, o salir esa misma noche o no salir en al menos tres días. Jim sabía cuál prefería y sus acreedores también, por lo cual no pudo retrasar la partida. Al principio pensó que Johan no podría acompañarlo, dada la premura del aviso, pero el joven Andersen estuvo con el equipaje preparado desde primeras horas de la tarde y no hubo más dilación en sus planes. Al parecer, la suerte le sonreía a Johan, que quería irse lo más pronto posible de Inglaterra y Jim esperaba que siguiera sonriéndole, de tal modo que cuando regresaran, ya hubiese encontrado resignación.

—¡Adiós! —exclama Asuka, logrando que Jim voltee a verla. No es lo que se esperaría de una señorita de alta sociedad, pero ambos saben cuán poco le importa a ella, que lo despide con una mano levantada, una sonrisa traicionando su hasta entonces semblante impasible.

—¡Adiós! —corresponde Jim, agitando la mano. Su última visión de Inglaterra (y bien vale la pena morir por ella), consiste en la figura de Asuka, iluminados sus contornos por las luces difusas de las casas cerca de la costa. Ha dejado de agitar la mano pero aún sonríe, poco dispuesta a regresar a casa, donde seguramente la fiesta está en pleno apogeo.

_Algún día_, se promete silenciosamente la mujer, dándose la vuelta para subir a su carruaje, mientras los sonidos del ancla al levantarse y los gritos de los marineros inundan la noche. _Algún día yo también iré a Australia junto con Jim_.

.

Juudai observa los rostros frente a él y por un momento, le parecen miles. Todos lo observan con atención, como memorizando cada uno de los detalles que componen su ropa, como tratando de buscar el secreto tan cuchicheado desde que Amon Garam se entrometió. Yubel está a su lado y casi nadie la mira, salvo quizás para compararla con él. La mujer luce radiante, en un vestido de color azul pálido lleno de brocados de plata. Él también debería de lucir radiante y sentirse plenamente feliz, pues es él quien ha propuesto el matrimonio, es él quien ha afirmado quererla (y de verdad lo hace), tanto como para dejar todo lo demás. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos siguen dirigiéndose hacia Johan, quien en esos momentos está ya en camino hacia Australia, navegando sobre un mar en calma, infinito como su arrepentimiento, infinito como la distancia que de ahora en adelante, los separará.

—¡Gracias por haber venido! —interviene William Yuuki, que alza su copa para que todos le imiten y que dirige una mirada mordaz a su hijo, que no parece querer seguir indicaciones—. Gracias por brindarnos de nuevo su confianza y no hacer caso de esos insidiosos rumores que estuvieron tan de moda desde hace unas semanas. Mi hijo los ha desmentido por sí mismo, como pueden ver. ¡Y cuánto alegra a la casa Yuuki este enlace!

Cuánto alegra no ser el hazmerreír de la ciudad, corrige Juudai en su mente, su mano ha comenzado a dolerle de tener la copa levantada, en cuya superficie se reflejan todos los colores de las lámparas de la habitación.

—Por eso, quiero proponer un brindis. Por los novios, por este magnífico enlace y por su felicidad. ¡Salud! —todos se llevan la copa a los labios al mismo tiempo, incluso Juudai. Los ojos de los presentes, sin embargo, no se despegan de él, que se siente como un monstruo de feria al que han exhibido en lo más alto de la escalera de la casa, cobrando por echarle un vistazo a semejante aberración.

—Vamos, Juudai —lo saca de sus pensamientos una voz, cuyo tono expresa infinita felicidad pero también elegancia y sobriedad—. Tenemos que precidir la cena también.

—Oh, sí, vamos... —Yubel le toma de la mano en silencio, apresurándose a bajar con toda la dignidad posible antes de dirigirse al salón comedor, donde los manjares ya están servidos. Juudai reprime un suspiro cuando por fin llegan a la planta baja, pues de pronto se ve asediado de gente que quiere felicitarlo, darle la mano o regalarle alguna tontería. Va a ser una noche muy larga y muy aburrida, lo sabe y no puede hacer más que sujetar la mano de Yubel, pues Johan ya se ha ido.

.

La brisa salada le acaricia las mejillas mientras se inclina sobre la proa para ver mejor el horizonte, que promete todo tipo de maravillas, aventuras y olvido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que toda aquella locura con Juudai comenzó, Johan se siente en paz. O tan en paz como se puede estar sabiendo que Amon Garam anda por ahí, en la cubierta o camarotes, feliz como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no hubiese arruinado su relación con Juudai.

_¡Lo siento!_, había dicho Jim, una vez se encontraron en el barco, surcando las aguas, tan negras como la misma noche. Pidió venir para alejarse de ciertos... problemas y no pude negarme. Por supuesto, Johan había afirmado que no importaba y aunque así fuera, él no era nadie para impedir que Jim invitase a nadie a su barco, la única condición que había pedido era que lo dejase en paz y, sorprendentemente, Amon lo había hecho. Cosa que sin duda había contribuido a su sensación de paz interior y a la promesa, silenciosa pero latente, de resignación y olvido.

—¡Ya casi llegamos! —afirma Jim, que de pronto ha aparecido a su lado, sigiloso como el cazador que sin duda es—. No más de una hora y tocaremos tierra.

—¿De verdad? —Amon le roba las palabras de los labios a Johan, que de pronto lo encuentra a su derecha, limpiando sus lentes con ademán impaciente—. Me alegra escucharlo, no estoy hecho para los viajes en barco. Aunque es lo único que hay, nunca he podido acostumbrarme.

—¡Quiero verlo todo! —admite Johan, que decide ignorar a su acompañante por el bienestar de ambos.

—Lo verás —sonríe Jim y luego señala a la lejanía, donde un edificio de color durazno destaca contra la tierra aun salvaje del lugar—. Pero primero quiero enseñarles mi casa, la mandé construir para cuando se realice la boda. ¿Crees que le gustará?

—Definitivamente —ríe Johan, aunque no admite que lo que realmente le gustará a Asuka es la indómita jungla australiana, más que lo bonito que pueda quedar el empapelado de su futuro hogar.

—Me alegra oírlo, es lo único que esperaba. Nos quedaremos allí, no está terminada y no hay muchos sirvientes, pero está bien, no les molesta, ¿verdad?

Ambos hombres niegan con la cabeza, sumidos de pronto en la contemplación del paisaje que se va haciendo cada vez más grande frente a sus ojos y conforme los minutos van pasando. Las casas se van haciendo más grandes y sus colores más distinguibles, aunque durante un tiempo aún parecen de juguete. Es un pequeño pueblito como una flor exótica en medio de la selva y en él habitarán los más ricos y pudientes. Se distingue de lejos un mercado, barcas ondeando en el mar, barcos pesqueros entrando y saliendo con carga. Y mucho, mucho trabajo para un médico como él, la mejor estrategia para el olvido.

—Ya me gusta —afirma emocionado el joven de ojos verdes, cuando por fin tocan tierra y todos se ponen en posición para bajar de la nave—. Jim, ¿te molestaría que fuera primero a dar un paseo y luego a tu casa? De verdad muero por verlo todo.

—No, amigo mío —Jim le da unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda y antes de que tenga que marcharse para enseñar los papeles que acreditan que es un ciudadano del reino de Victoria I, dice—: Ya sabía que quedarías fascinado, todo mundo lo hace, al ver semejante despliegue de naturaleza y recursos naturales. Ve a dar una vuelta, si quieres, pero ten cuidado de explorar de más. Si necesitas un carruaje, cualquier persona sabrá decirte dónde preguntar por uno de mis criados. ¡No te preocupes, amigo! Ya me haré cargo del equipaje y las habitaciones —se calla que piensa que es lo mejor y por supuesto, sus observaciones de que ya no se ve tan alicaído como antes. Sabe que sufre por Juudai, así como Juudai sufre por él, pero le parecen prudentes sus decisiones y lo único que puede hacer para apoyarlo es brindarle su ayuda en momentos como ése, esperando, tanto como lo hace él, que pronto todo se arregle.

—¡Gracias! —el papeleo toma tanto tiempo, que Johan comienza a desesperarse y apenas nota que Amon lo sigue cuando por fin baja de la embarcación, contento de por fin tener tierra firme bajo sus pies y no un suelo ondulante y traicionero—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Amon? —inquiere con rudeza el joven Andersen, cuando por fin cae en cuenta de que el otro hombre lo sigue, mientras observa el mercadillo en el centro de una plaza un tanto rústica pero en continua reconstrucción.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —voltea la pregunta el pelirrojo, pero su tono de voz transmite más que sus palabras—. ¿No deberías estar en Inglaterra, tratando de salvar lo que sea que tuvieses con Yuuki Juudai? ¿Qué vienes a buscar a este lugar desolado?

—Lo mismo que tú, supongo —responde, mordaz, Johan—. Escapar de la sociedad, que comenta sobre mí con el entremés y que a ti, casi prácticamente te ha desterrado.

—Buena respuesta —concede Amon, dedicándole una pequeña reverencia—. Bien, entonces... Hay que permitirnos disfrutar de esta nueva soledad y de esta nueva sociedad, con su permiso, ya nos veremos.

Johan corresponde la reverencia y sigue su camino, aunque en realidad no exista ninguno todavía para él. Al menos en ese sentido es igual que Amon Garam, aunque no sabe si eso lo hace sentir mejor o no. Ambos han ido allí para olvidar, pero si lo consiguen o no, será cuestión de tiempo.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	21. Chapter 21

**La última noche.**  
**Capítulo Veintiuno.**

Johan sigue la trayectoria de la sangre con su vista, una sangre tan brillante que contrasta con la blancura de la piel de su paciente, que aparta la mirada horrorizada ante tal espectáculo.

—Estarás bien —murmura para tranquilizarla y ambos se regalan una sonrisa de cortesía. Está acostumbrado a dicha reacción y más de una vez ha visto deslizarse el preciado líquido por las muñecas de sus pacientes, creando caminos de sangre en su blanca piel; sin embargo, puede entender que a otros no les resulte placentero y se calla las palabras que, cuando era novato, siempre solían ganarle ceños fruncidos y desaprobación. ¡Pero si es sólo sangre!, en sociedad, no es bien visto desairar a nadie, eso incluso en Australia es bien sabido.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias, doctor! —exclama la madre de la joven, que los observa atentamente de pie frente a la cama, limpiándose con un pañuelo las comisuras de los ojos—. ¿Estará bien?

La clásica pregunta, formulada a tantos antes de él y sin duda a las generaciones por venir, el pan de cada día del médico o curandero. También algo a lo que se ha acostumbrado con la práctica, que ha sido vasta y diversa desde que llegó a Australia.

—Se lo garantizo —dice él, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada tranquilizadora antes de seguir con su tarea—. Ahora sólo debe de reposar durante unos días, pues aire más fresco y puro que éste no puedo recetarle —Johan extrae la aguja del brazo de la jovencita, antes de cederle un algodón para presionar el lugar. Un procedimiento de rutina que, sin embargo, ha comenzado a gustarle, tanto que ignora la mirada coqueta que le lanza la chica, tras su flequillo de cabellos dorados. Su madre, sin embargo, sí la ha visto y se apresura a añadir:

—¿Qué haríamos sin usted, doctor? ¡Ha sido una bendición desde que llegó a Australia! —Johan le da la razón secretamente, pues la familia de esta mujer siempre está enferma por alguna u otra razón y su presencia siempre es requerida. Ni por asomo sospecha los planes que tienen madre e hija, planes que se están poniendo en marcha en ese mismo instante—. ¿Se quedará usted un poco más o regresará a Inglaterra?

—Me quedaré un poco más —comenta él, no sin vacilación. Ya ha pasado casi un año desde que partió de su tierra natal y podría quedarse en Australia para siempre, sino fuera porque debe de asistir a una boda, sino fuera porque los recuerdos y promesas aún lo atormentan—. Tengo... compromisos en casa que no puedo desatender —su maletín ya está ordenado y él listo para partir, pero las mujeres hacen todo lo posible por retenerlo un poco más.

—Oh, ¿podría ser que usted está comprometido con alguna señorita londinense? —la mujer le dirige una mirada de advertencia a su hija, pidiéndole que no abra los labios todavía. Primero tienen que sondear un poco y después ya decidirán su siguiente paso.

—Tengo que asistir a una boda —responde él enigmáticamente y con eso termina con todas las esperanzas de ambas mujeres, que malinterpretan su comentario, aunque no estén del todo alejadas de la realidad al hacerlo. Johan tiene un compromiso, por supuesto y aunque él no vaya a casarse, se siente tan unido a Juudai como cuando lo dejó en Inglaterra, quizá incluso más después de un año de silencio. Puede que no vayan a casarse y que Juudai sea de alguien más, pero Johan siempre estará comprometido con él. Siempre—. Bueno, si me disculpan, tengo otra cita.

Ambas mujeres le hacen una reverencia, tratando de ocultar su disgusto bajo una máscara de gratitud e indiferencia, mientras él sale de la habitación, absorto de nuevo en sus pensamientos, que cada vez giran más en torno a Juudai conforme la fecha de la boda se acerca. Una boda que pondrá a prueba su resolución y su paciencia y a la que desearía, de verdad, no asistir.

.

Jim recorre con las yemas de los dedos las letras doradas de su invitación al "Enlace matrimonial de las familias Yuuki y LeBlanc", un constante recordatorio de su inminente regreso a Inglaterra. Por supuesto, él no tiene ningún inconveniente en regresar y lo ha hecho en más de una ocasión durante el año transcurrido, visitando a Asuka de vez en cuando, poniendo algunos asuntos con la reina en orden y ocupándose de sus tierras; no, él no tiene ningún inconveniente, pero se preocupa por Johan.

Desde que llegaron, se ha matado trabajando día y noche, tanto que incluso es conocido en el vecindario como el mejor médico y es invitado a comer todas las tardes en diferentes hogares, donde se ha granjeado el cariño y confianza de los nuevos colonos. Sin embargo, esto no habla de ninguna mejoría, pues no ha mencionado el nombre de Juudai ni una sola vez y casi siempre que se ven, está tan agotado que apenas puede sostener una conversación de minutos. Por lo cual, Jim se pregunta si realmente está listo para encarar a Juudai, la boda y la inminente separación que eso significa, ¿puede soportarlo? ¿Y si no, debe llevarlo a Inglaterra de todas maneras? ¿Cuando parece tan feliz de su profesión y tan alejado de pensamientos oscuros? Es un dilema que Jim no se atreve a plantear del todo, aunque faltan dos meses para la boda y deben de salir al menos con uno de anticipación.

Chasqueando la lengua, Jim decide que la cuestión no debe ser decidida por él solo, sino que debe hacer partícipe a Johan de ella y respetar su decisión, aun si no parece la más juiciosa. Por lo tanto, llama con la campanilla a uno de sus sirvientes, tras la dejar la invitación sobre la mesa, para darle instrucciones específicas sobre el joven Johan.

—Cuando llegue, hazlo pasar al salón inmediatamente, lo estaré esperando —apenas y escucha el servil "sí, señor" de su interlocutor, pues sus pensamientos se han perdido en su último encuentro con Juudai, sucedido dos meses atrás, todavía en pleno invierno.

_¿Cómo está?_, le había preguntado el castaño un día, mientras tomaban el té en la terraza, lamentando en secreto la decisión, pues el frío resultaba demasiado cortante. Al instante, Jim había sabido que se refería a Johan, pues sólo había tocado el tema cuando ambos se hallaban solos y había cierto deje de vacilación en su voz. _Está bien_, había dicho con una sonrisa, aunque sabía que mentía, quizás no del todo, pero todavía una mentira. _Trabaja mucho, se ha hecho amigo de todos los del pueblo. Es un buen médico_, y eso no era mentira, aunque de cualquier manera lo preocupaba. _¿Vendrá?_, fue la siguiente pregunta del mayor de los Yuuki, tras varios segundos de silencio. _No lo sé_, respondió Jim y le dolía saber que aún no conocía la respuesta. No hubo más preguntas con respecto a Johan esa tarde, pero Jim pudo notar que su sola mención ponía a Juudai melancólico y pensativo, lo cual lo hacía dudar aún más el que fuese buena idea el que se vieran. Sin embargo, ambos eran adultos y las decisiones tenían que tomarlas ellos, así como aceptar sus consecuencias, tanto buenas como malas. Él sólo se limitaría a permanecer como un buen amigo y brindar consejo si era necesario, pero ellos tenían que arreglarlo y el primer gran paso era la boda.

Johan no apareció hasta una hora después, cuando la hora del té ya había terminado y Jim se contentaba con leer algunos diarios viejos que había traido de Inglaterra para matar el tiempo de espera. Johan lucía cansado, como todos los días, pero más que todo sorprendido porque Jim lo llamase, cosa que raramente sucedía.

—Hola, Jim —dice el de ojos verdes, tomando asiento junto a él, no sin antes dejar su maletín a un lado y haberse limpiado el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo—. ¿Sucede algo? —no puede evitar pensar en alguna catástrofe, alguna muerte importante y difícil de saber.

—Nada, Johan, no te preocupes —lo tranquiliza el de cabello negro, sonando su campanilla para que les lleven un poco de té—. ¿Cómo estás? Te ves molido últimamente. Nadie diría que vienes aquí de vacaciones.

—Sí, bueno... —Johan ríe nervioso y desvía la vista durante unos segundos, tratando de que no se le note la incomodidad—. Es que de otra manera me aburría y me ponía a pensar en cosas que mejor...

—Justo de eso quiero hablarte —lo interrumpe su interlocutor con rostro serio—. Supongo que ya sabes que la boda está cerca.

—Lo sé —¿Cómo olvidarlo? No tiene que mirar constantemente la invitación, que está guardada en la cómoda junto a su cama, para saber que la fecha se acerca rápidamente, acortando el tiempo que tiene para asimilarlo cada vez más.

—¿Vas a ir? —Jim va directo al punto, es mejor en ese tipo de asuntos, pues si se le dan muchos rodeos a las cosas sólo termina por ser más doloroso para los involucrados—. Tenemos que partir en dos semanas si queremos llegar a tiempo y ya estoy haciendo el equipaje, pues me quedaré allí hasta mi propia boda. Sin embago —añade, levantando un dedo para interrumpir a Johan, que sin duda tiene mucho que decir—, si prefieres quedarte aquí, la casa estará a tu disposición, amigo mío. Todo el tiempo que quieras.

—No lo sé, Jim —dice sinceramente él y sus ojos tienen un matiz de desesperación que confirma las sospechas de Jim sobre la salud mental de su amigo—. ¿Debería? Creo que puedo soportarlo, estando aquí a tantas millas de distancia. Pero no sé cuál será mi reacción cuando de verdad lo enfrente y aún si hay alguna reacción, no puedo hacer nada, ¿verdad? ¿Así que, qué tengo que perder?

—Piénsalo —Jim reitera su invitación, pues sabe que no es fácil y que no puede conseguir una respuesta definitiva de inmediato.

—Tengo el equipaje listo —lo sorprende Johan, con una sonrisa desdichada en el rostro, pues desde el principio ha pensado en asistir, aún si eso significa torturarse un poco a sí mismo. No le puede fallar a Juudai en ese día, no si quiere demostrarle que siguen siendo amigos, como le aseguró esa vez en su despacho, el último día que se vieron, hace casi un año—. No sé si regreso para quedarme, pero iré. Después pensaré en lo demás, gracias por tu ofrecimiento Jim y por soportarme, de verdad.

—No es nada, amigo —Jim le da unas palmaditas amistosas en el hombro, antes de salir de la habitación para dar nuevas órdenes sobre el equipaje de Johan—. Buena suerte con ello.

Johan le sonríe antes de verlo marchar y cuando su figura desaparece, dejando tras de sí sólo las tazas vacías del té y la invitación de la boda sobre la mesa, el joven no puede evitar hundirse en el sofá, como si tratara de desaparecer del mundo.

.

—¡Un excelente tiempo para navegar, ¿eh?! —exclama Amon Garam unas semanas después, colocándose junto a Johan en la cubierta para observar el mar frente a ellos, brillante bajo los rayos del sol. Si Jim había tenido poco contacto con Johan, con Amon había sido casi nulo. El joven heredero de los Garam ha descubierto unas minas y se ha aferrado a ellas con tal ferocidad que es raro verle y salvo porque la boda es un día especial según sus propias palabras, se habría quedado en Australia para siempre. A todos sorprendió cuando apareció el día en que debían zarpar, con una pequeña maleta en mano y alegando que era de poca cortesía el que lo dejaran atrás—. Ya se adivina la primavera. Un buen tiempo para unas nupcias, si me preguntas mi opinión.

—No la pregunté —dice Johan, cortante, que desea estar solo y se ha paseado por el barco como un fantasma en lo que llevan del viaje, solo con sus pensamientos y remordimientos.

—Oh, veo que alguien está enojado —se burla el pelirrojo, cuyo carácter no ha mejorado ni siquiera por estar alejado de Inglaterra y de todo aquello que lo incordia.

—Qué observación tan astuta —replica Johan, dándose la vuelta para marcharse—. Dime una cosa —dice, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros para encararlo con ojos furiosos. Una furia que se ha retrasado durante meses y que parece uno de los primeros síntomas de un duelo: la ira—. ¿Planeabas algo como esto cuando lanzaste tu noticia? ¿Era tu objetivo el destruirnos a ambos?

—No —los ojos de Amon brillan con cierta malicia detrás de sus lentes, poniendo en duda la sinceridad que puedan tener sus palabras—. No buscaba nada —admite, encogiéndose de hombros y aún divertido—. Quería ver qué pasaba, más no tenía nada en mente. Tengo que decir que el resultado ha sido inesperado —ríe sólo un poco al ver el semblante de Johan, desencajado y tembloroso—. Créeme, esto es lo mejor que pudo pasar. La otra opción incluía un cadalso.

Johan se marcha inmediatamente, dando pasos largos y ruidosos, que llaman la atención de más de una persona en el barco. Sólo se está torturando y con cada día que pasa, duda aún más de su decisión de asistir, pero ya no puede dar vuelta al barco y regresar a esconderse en casa de Jim. Es un adulto y es un hombre, así que debe de actuar como tal y cumplir sus promesas, por mucho que éstas le hagan sufrir.

.

—¡Ah, se siente bien estar en casa, ¿no es así, Karen?! —como siempre, Jim parece alegre y risueño, a pesar de que el viaje ha durado días y semanas, en las cuales no hubo más vista que el mar extendiéndose ante sí mismos y los rostros de los tripulantes, muchos de los cuales por el encierro no mostraban buena pinta. Karen respondió con un gruñido indefinido, el que Johan se atrevió a apostar contradecía las palabras de su amigo. Sin duda tanto Karen como él compartían la añoranza por Australia, su clima tropical y sus vastas selvas, sobretodo ahora que tocaban tierra firme y frente a ellos sólo había un interminable paisaje de aburridas casas—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Johan?

—Bueno, creo que comparto el sentir de Karen con respecto a Australia —se sincera el de ojos verdes, aunque tranquilizándolo con una sonrisa, pues no quiere que Jim crea que cometerá alguna locura. Luego se queda callado, con la excusa de estirar los músculos adormecidos, aunque en realidad sus ojos registran en todas direcciones, sin duda buscando algo.

—No le avisé a nadie que llegábamos hoy —comenta Jim, que hace lo propio mientras espera a que se comience a bajar la carga—. Pensé que así sería mejor.

—¡Ah, muy bien! —al ver que Juudai no aparecerá de pronto y mucho más tranquilo ante esta idea, Johan se da la vuelta para encarar el barco, desde donde comienzan a bajar grandes baúles que sin duda contienen sus pertenencias; todavía no está seguro de si regresa para quedarse definitivamente o si verá de nuevo sus baúles en un barco, meciéndose precariamente, al cabo de unos pocos días—. Entonces, Jim, ¿no te molestaría...?

Johan señala los carruajes que los esperan, no muy lejos de allí. Hay varios, algunos de los cuales están destinados a las pertenencias con las que acaban de regresar, pero Johan sabe que al menos uno es su transporte personal y entre más rápido suba a él y se encierre en casa, mejor. No quiere enterarse de los últimos chismes de la ciudad tan rápido, ni toparse con caras amigas, que sin duda le invitarán a tomar el té en sus casas, no quiere oír hablar nada de Juudai, no hasta que él mismo lo vea, en uno o días días más, vestido de novio y junto a Yubel.

—No, amigo mío —dice Jim y hace un movimiento con la mano para indicarle que se marche sin preocupaciones—. Gracias por acompañarme a casa.

—No, gracias a ti, Jim, por dejarme quedar —Johan lo sorprende con un rápido abrazo, antes de echar a andar con paso rápido hacia su carruaje, donde un hombre lo espera.

—¡Yo me encargaré de tus cosas, no te preocupes! ¡Y ten cuidado! —Jim parece revitalizado, sin duda se debe a su vuelta a Londres, a la perspectiva de que su propia boda también está cerca y a que verá a Asuka más a menudo, Johan desearía sentirse igual de pletórico, pero no puede y sólo se limita a alzar una mano en un gesto de despedida, antes de subir a su carruaje y ordenarle al chofer que lo lleve a su mansión, del otro lado de la ciudad.

Todavía tiene una prueba que superar y es mejor ahorrar fuerzas para ella.

.

Johan se detiene en lo alto de la escalera con un suspiro, aunque sabe que no lo causa su traje de gala un tanto apretado, restrictivo. A sus pies, puede ver a su familia que lo espera, arreglando los últimos detalles en los vestidos de las doncellas que acompañarán a su madre, de los trajes de Ryou y de Sho, de la corbata de moño de su padre. Ellos actúan su intranquilidad, su miedo y su rechazo, que esconde tras una fachada serena.

—Hermano, ¿estás listo? —Sho lo observa como si tuviese una extraña enfermedad, pero sabe que no es por su reciente regreso de Australia, como los sirvientes, que tienen toda clase de ideas extrañas, sino más bien por la palidez que él mismo ha detectado en su rostro.

—Sí —dice, al menos físicamente lo está—. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Sólo un poco más, querido —dice su madre en tono de disculpa, mientras lo observa bajando las escaleras. Si sospecha algo debido a los rumores esparcidos hace un año, no lo deja entrever y Johan piensa que es mejor así, pues de cualquier forma, ya todo es parte del pasado.

—Muy bien, no te preocupes, mamá. Yo espero —Johan se acerca a una de las ventanas y observa el precioso día que despunta a su alrededor, haciendo brillar las gotas de rocío como si fueran diamantes. No podía haber día mejor para una boda, ni mejor clima, ni mejor momento. Y aunque él no puede aceptarlo del todo, no piensa evitar que suceda. Y como una respuesta de Dios (aunque debería de haberlo negado, según la iglesia católica), algo se presenta pocos segundos después para evitarle que asista a la ceremonia, que se llevará a cabo en una de las iglesias más grandes de la ciudad.

—¡Señor! —un carruaje con un mensajero se detiene frente a su puerta diez minutos después, cuando su madre anuncia que ya está lista. Parece que hay un problema grave por cómo corre el muchacho, sorteando a los caballos listos para marcharse hacia la boda. Durante un momento, Johan piensa que algo ha sucedido, con Juudai o con Yubel, algún impedimento para la boda, pero cuando el muchacho abre los labios, sus esperanzas se desvanecen. Puede que Dios haya tenido misericordia de su alma, pero no tanta, no tanta como para obrar un milagro—. ¡Señor! Mi amo se encuentra muy enfermo, ¡necesitamos que venga a verlo de inmediato!

—Pero, ¡¿es que no puede esperar?! —pregunta Cecilia Andersen, contagiada de pronto del pánico en el mensajero y cuando dirige sus ojos hacia los de su hijo, de idéntico color, hay súplica en ellos.

—Lo siento, mamá, tengo que ir —el joven mensajero le ha entregado una tarjeta con el nombre de su amo, un hombre importante al que no conviene desairar y con el que Ryou también tiene negocios—. Vayan ustedes primero. Si es posible, los alcanzaré en cuanto termine.

Nadie dice nada mientras Johan se apresura a seguir al muchacho de la nota y sube a su carruaje, que arranca inmediatamente. Es una salvación o un castigo, no sabría decirlo, pero el no ver a Juudai casarse, quizá sea lo mejor para todos.

.

—Buena suerte —su padre le da unas cuantas palmadas amistosas cuando Juudai aparece en su propio carruaje, a las puertas de la iglesia. Dentro, se puede observar a una multitud de personas adineradas, de rostros que lo buscan con la mirada, preguntándose si de verdad piensa hacerlo o si escapará. Juudai no dice nada, aunque muchas palabras de odio pugnan por salir de sus labios, palabras como ¿Ya estás satisfecho, papá?, que mueren a la luz del sol deslumbrante de esa mañana.

—Buena suerte, hijo —a su madre apenas le dirige una sonrisa cansada, antes de dirigirse hacia el altar, donde el padre le espera. Cientos de ojos siguen su recorrido, cientos de rostros que sin duda harán una comidilla de lo que se diga o no, a pesar de que los rumores tienen un año de obsoletos.

A Juudai ya no le importa, se ha sometido del todo a la sociedad en la que eligió vivir y aunque quizá haya sido una mala decisión, ya no puede deshacerla. En su lugar, se entretiene examinando los rostros de cada uno de los presentes, una masa de personas que le devuelven la vista con curiosidad. Sabe que Johan regresó a la ciudad desde hace unos días y es a él a quien busca con la mirada, aunque sus ojos castaños se detienen en Jim, que le saluda energéticamente; en Amon Garam, causante de todos sus problemas (o bueno, casi todos, pues tiene que admitir que él decidió la peor parte); Sho y los Andersen, sentados en la segunda fila a la derecha, su hermana y sus padres, en primera fila junto con la familia de Yubel. Pero Johan no está por ningún lado, por más que busca y rebusca entre los rostros empolvados de todos.

_¿No ha venido?_, le pregunta con mirada lastimera a Jim y éste se encoge de hombros, pues también ha notado la ausencia de Johan. La misma pregunta se repite cuando dirige sus ojos a Sho, que niega con la cabeza por toda respuesta, incapaz de explicar el percance que lo ha mantenido lejos. Supongo que es mejor, se dice el castaño, mientras la Marcha Nupcial de Felix Mendelssohn resuena en la capilla y la figura de Yubel se va haciendo cada vez más grande frente a él. _Es mejor_, se dice.

—Podemos comenzar —dice el párroco cuando Yubel se posiciona al lado de Juudai, no sin antes lanzarle una sonrisa bajo el misterioso velo—. Sentaos todos. Estamos aquí reunidos para...

Las palabras proceden con lentitud, en lo que parece una ceremonia que va a durar mil años. No es que no esté feliz por casarse con Yubel, más bien es que sus emociones están mezcladas. Arrepentimiento y culpa, alegría y esperanza, una dualidad que no sabe cómo superar. ¿Por qué no pueden ser los tres...?

—Yuuki Juudai, ¿acepta usted a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla por el resto de su vida, en la salud y...? —quería a Yubel después de todo, quería a Johan también. Pero algo dentro de sí mismo esperaba que alguien gritara una objeción cuando el tiempo llegó y algo dentro de sí mismo se decepcionó al ver que no llegaba. Y Johan tampoco estaba ahí cuando los declararon oficialmente marido y mujer ante los ojos de Dios, _que lo que Dios unió, no lo separe el hombre_ y quién sabe qué más.

Johan se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia, con su maletín abierto y sudando a mares sobre el traje de gala, salvándole la vida a un hombre mientras otros unían la suya en _sagrado matrimonio._ Mientras suministraba todo tipo de medicinas al hombre, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza la ceremonia. Amaba su trabajo, amaba salvar vidas y sabía que la concentración lo era todo. Pero cuando terminó, cuando el hombre le agradeció con una sonrisa, además de una generosa suma de dinero, la verdad cayó sobre él con toda su fuerza, aplastándolo contra las lujosas alfombras de esa mansión en la que había ido a parar.

Era más de medio día cuando terminó su servicio y ya no había posibilidad de detener lo que ya estaba hecho. Mientras enfilaba los escalones hacia el carruaje que lo había traido, con órdenes de llevarlo a casa, Yubel Leblanc ya se había convertido en la esposa de Yuuki Juudai y aunque todavía le quedaba la posibilidad de asistir a la fiesta de celebración, decidió no hacerlo. Había descubierto que, después de todo, no había podido superar (nunca podría, quizá) a Yuuki Juudai.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


End file.
